Volverte a Amar
by lulunov9
Summary: Capitulo nuevo!
1. Chapter 1

**Volverte a Amar**

_El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición._

**Capitulo 1**

**El reencuentro**

**La siguiente historia comienza en Chicago, el día que Terry se presenta con la compañía Stratford en una actuación de caridad.**

Candy después de muchos contratiempos logra abordar un carruaje, no puede creer que después de un año podrá verlo nuevamente, mientras ruega que el carruaje vuele para llegar, los recuerdos de sus días felices en el colegio llegan a su mente, pero de igual ,manera el día que lo vio marcharse en ese barco. Estuvo tan cerca de el al llegar al hogar de pony pero el destino se empeñaba en separarlos, pero esta vez todo seria diferente. Gracias a sus amigos esta vez lograría verlo.

-Ya se demoro - decía Stear que esperaba en la entrada del teatro con Archie e Annie

-en 10 minutos comienza la obra- caminaba de un lado a otro un chico de ojos miel

-Tal vez no pudo ?- respondía Stear viendo la hora en su reloj de bolsillo

-CANDY!!- grito Annie al verla llegar

Se bajo del carruaje-Esta vez veré a Terry- pensó y sonrió mientras llegaba junto a sus amigos-Discúlpenme por haberlos hecho esperar.

-Creímos que no ibas a llegar, estábamos preocupados

-Lo siento muchos chicos

-Ya va a comenzar, vamos a nuestros lugares

Al entrar al palco…

-CANDY!!!

-QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ??- pregunto Elisa con enojo-TIA CANDY ESTA AQUÍ!!-

-Stear, Archie que significa esto? ¿Quién les dijo que ella podía venir?- Dijo severamente la anciana poniéndose de pie

-Candy es parte de la familia- le respondió con seguridad el chico de anteojos

-Si, no veo porque esta mal?- intervino su hermano

-CALLENSEN! NO HAY LUGAR PARA UNA HIJA DE QUIEN NO SABEMOS NADA

-Pero tía el abuelo William, había aceptado a Candy…- comenzó a decir Archie cuando la tía lo interrumpió

-NO ME IMPORTA, YO NO LA ACEPTO, VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE

-Abuela por favor solo esta noche, mi mejor amigo va a actuar- Hablo la rubia, había dejado su guardia en el hospital por verlo, no podía rendirse.

-¿tu mejor amigo? Jaja-reía Elisa-¿todavía sigues soñando? Terry se ha olvidado totalmente de ti

-Parece que siempre estas soñando- Neal le seguía el juego a su hermana

-Hay rumores de que Terry tiene un romance con Susana Marlow , una mujer que no se compara contigo- dijo despectivamente

-CALLATE ELISA-grito Stear

-Por favor Tía deje que se quede-intervino Archie, sabia lo importante que era para Candy

-HE DICHO QUE NO Y SI CONTINUAN INSISTIENDO USTEDES TAMPOCO SE QUEDARAN

-De acuerdo si ella no se queda nosotros tampoco- la enfrento

-No, yo me iré -Lamento haberla importunado con mi presencia- fue lo único que dijo Candy antes de salir, no estaría en el palco de los Andrews, pero nadie le iba a impedir verlo actuar.

Comenzó a vagar por el teatro-La obra ya comenzó, debo buscar un lugar

La obra seguía su curso, Candy camino por el pasillo y fue a dar con un tercer piso con gradas, entro y se dispuso a ver la obra. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba el, había crecido, se veía mas alto, fuerte, apuesto y su desempeño actoral era de lo mejor. A pesar de que su personaje era pequeño logro sobresalir.

Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, era tanta la emoción por verlo de Nuevo.

La obra estaba a punto de terminar, ella salió de nuevo quería verlo, bajo y busco los camerinos pero no le permitieron entrar, salió a la parte trasera del teatro, pero no era la única ahí. Muchas jóvenes lo esperaban, de pronto la puerta de abrió y lo vio salir, pero no estaba solo, una mujer muy Hermosa lo acompañaba.

Sintió algo en el pecho, pero no hizo caso, era su única oportunidad para verlo.

-TERRY!!!! TERRY!!!- le gritaba pero sus gritos se perdían entre la multitud-TERRYYYYYYYY!!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas pero el siguió su camino.

Lo vio subir a un carruaje, no la escuchó, se quedo ahí de pie viendo como se alejaba.

-Volteo hacia mi… pero no me vio..será que Elisa dijo la verdad? –NO, no es cierto, ¿verdad Terry? Dime que no me olvidaste-se decía a si misma tratándose de convencer

Mientras tanto dentro del carruaje

-La obra fue estupenda, si seguimos así triunfaremos juntos ¿no lo crees Terrece?

Pero Terry estaba ausente estaba seguro que la voz que escucho era de ella, pero eso era imposible pues Candy estaba en el colegio, o al menos eso creía.

-¿Terrece? ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No nada-respondió secamente mientras pensaba-_Creí haber escuchado la voz_ _de Candy entre la multitud… Aunque eso no pudo haber sido real. esa voz aun sigue en mis oídos._

Candy seguía caminando sin rumbo

-Terry… En la segunda colina de pony, -recordaba -me regalo sonrisas en las praderas de Escocia… Ya no me vas a regalar las mismas sonrisas…- lloraba al recordar la imagen de el y Susana- Estaba tan ansiosa de volverte a ver, pero que tonta he sido…

Terry mientras tanto llego a la cena que el Alcalde ofrecía, estaba rodeado de chicas, pero como siempre era frió.

-Terrece. Su actuación fue fantástica, por favor regáleme un autógrafo

-A mi también

Todas las jovencitas estaban locas por el, Pero Terry seguía ausente

_-¿Qué serán estos sentimientos incómodos?..._ Ya no pensare en ello.. – bebió de un trago su copa- _No pudo haber sido Candy.- _pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese grito, era diferente a los otros

-Por favor visítenos mientras este en Chicago, mi hija y sus amigas son sus admiradoras

-Gracias por la invitación, pero me iré mañana a primera hora- de pronto reconoció un rostro.-¿Elisa?- su corazón se agito si esa mujer estaba en Chicago tal vez ella también, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella.

La pelirroja sonrió, tontamente creyó que el quería estar a su lado, pero grande fue su sorpresa ante su reacción.

Elisa, ¿cuando regresaste?- le pregunto sujetándola del brazo

-Hola Terry yo también tenia ganas de verte

-OH que envidia ¿conoces a Terry?-preguntaba una chica

-Claro fuimos muy amigos en Londres-sonreía mientras Terry la sujetaba con mas fuerza

-¡¡¡¿¿REGRESASTE SOLA??!!!

-Terrece que te pasa? Me lastimas- chillo

-Terry - intervino Susana

-Contesta!! ¿regresaste sola?

-N…no..Neal, Stear y Archie regresaron conmigo

-Stear y Archie-repitió y sus ojos brillaron

Terry la libero y vio entre los invitados a Archie

-Corwell!!- le dijo arrinconándolo- Candy, ¿donde esta? en Londres?- había desesperación en su voz

-Candy …esta..- iba a decir Stear ante la reacción de Terry

-NO LE DIGAS HERMANO!, NO TIENES QUE DECIRLE A ALGUIEN QUE SE HA VUELTO TAN ARROGANTE CON TANTAS MUJERES A SU ALREDEDOR!-

-¿DONDE ESTA CANDY???-lo tomo de las solapas y lo pego a la pared

-¡Suéltame! O echarás a perder tu fama-Algunos de los invitados vieron la escena y comenzaban a murmurar

Stear intervino-Candy esta aquí en Chicago

Su rostro se ilumino y libero a Archie –¿Aquí en Chicago?

-Vino a verte actuar, pero como no estaba invitada… no pudo venir con nosotros

-Candy vino a ver mi obra

-Terry …es verdad, Candy te quería ver desde hace tanto- le decía Annie

-¿En donde esta?

-en el hospital Santa Juana, ahí trabaja como enfermera

-Enfermera...- sonrió al imaginarla

Terry no necesito mas, salio corriendo de la fiesta Susana corrió detrás de el

-¿A donde vas Terry? No puedes abandonar la fiesta así!!

-Tengo que verla lo siento-fue lo único que dijo mientras abordaba un carruaje.

-Esto es un sueño.. No! Esto no es un sueño, esa voz, esa voz. Era realmente de ella.

Candy por su parte se había quedado sentada en una fuente, no dejaba de pensar en el y en las palabras de Elisa.

-Mis pies están helados, me falta un zapato,- se decía a si misma- NO puedo estar así, no soy la Candy de siempre, ¡concéntrate!- se dio un golpe en la cabeza a manera de regaño. se puso de pie- Regresare al hospital, solo diré algo mas. ESTUPIDO TERRY ¡!¿COMO PUDISTE NO ESCUCHAR MI VOZ?-estaba molesta pero de pronto su semblante cambio- Será verdad que tiene una relación con esa chica?, No, no Tengo que verlo, y escucharlo de su voz.

Comenzó a recorrer los mejores hoteles , sin encontrarlo, solo quedaba uno por visitar. Se acerco a la recepción, un hombre la atendió.

-Buenas noches señorita en que puedo servirla?

-aquí se hospedan las personas de la compañía STRAFFORD?

-Si ellos se hospedan aquí

-Entonces… Terry… quiero decir Terrece …

-¿Tienes algo que decirle?-se escucho una tercera voz proveniente de Susana que esperaba en el lobby del hotel

Candy al verla de cerca se quedo sin palabras- se ve mas hermosa-pensó- Mi nombre es Candy White y quisiera verlo un momento.

Susana supo en ese instante que esa chica rubia era la dueña del corazón de Terry y se lleno de rabia.

-Terry pidió no ser molestado-

- Yo... solo quiero verle un momento..

-Lo siento, pero mañana partimos muy temprano y el necesita descansar, si quieres un autógrafo, le diré que te lo deje en recepción

-No, usted no entiende yo .. el.. -Pero no pudo decir mas la chica se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-Lo siento señorita- le dijo el hombre de recepción

-No se preocupe- camino a la salida, comenzó a caminar

Terry había llegado al hospital

Flammy se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Candy y estaba muy molesta

-Buenas noches

-¿Tiene una emergencia?

-No, yo busco a una enfermera

-Una enfermera?

-Si Candice White

-Candy, ella esta aquí- hizo una pausa- o al menos debería, pero es una irresponsable que abandono su trabajo

-¿Puedo esperarla aquí?

-No

-Por favor

-He dicho que no, y salga de esta área

-Vaya carácter, se hará vieja pronto

-Grosero-

-Puede esperarla en la entrada trasera, es por donde tiene que entrar- le dijo Natalie

-Gracias- le sonrió y fue a esperarla, se sentó en uno de los escalones

-No puedo creer que abandonarás tu trabajo, para verme... enfermera, debes de verte Hermosa.-sonrió al imaginarla, pero también recordó su separación- si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mayor, te hubiera traído conmigo, pero ahora que te encontré, no voy a dejarte.

Candy siguió caminando, Terry partía temprano, la espero hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al ver que no llegaba le dejo una nota.

Terry llego casi al amanecer al hotel, Susana lo esperaba

-Pero ¿donde has estado?,

-¿Desde cuando tengo que rendirte cuentas?-Abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Yo.. estaba preocupada

-Pues no tienes por que y si me disculpas quiero dormir un poco

Susana regreso a su habitación y recordó cuando Terry llego a Nueva York a pedir una oportunidad en el teatro ,

Flash Back

_Desde el momento que lo vio se sintió muy atraída, a medida que el tiempo paso comenzó a tratarlo, descubriendo que detrás de ese chico frió y arrogante, existía un chico dulce y apasionado, le gustaba espiarlo mientras estaba en la azotea del teatro lo veía tocar la armónica y su mirada se tornaba nostálgica. Poco a poco se gano su amistad, Terry por su parte se sentía atraído, no podía negar que Susana era hermosa y con el trato diario comenzó sentir cariño por ella. Pasaba mas tiempo a su lado ensayando, hacían una buena mancuerna actoral, en una ocasión al terminar un ensayo la invito a cenar, la pasaron bien iban de regreso a casa de Susana, al llegar a la entrada se despidió de ella, y sin saber por que la beso, le gusto lo que sintió aunque no se comparaba con lo que sintió con Candy. El tiempo siguió su curso y salieron un par de veces , pero al hacerlo todo cambio, se volvió posesiva, celosa, al grado que lo acosaba todo el tiempo, Terry no lo soporto y puso distancia._

_Fin del flash back..._

Candy llego al hospital, fue a su habitación estaba rendida, pero Flammy la había descubierto, así que no le quedo mas remedio que ponerse su uniforme y comenzar a trabajar, no había visto la nota que Terry dejo para ella.

En la estación del tren Terry la buscaba desesperado en cualquier momento el tren partiría.

-_La esta buscando_- pensó Susana y recordó el incidente de la fiesta, al verlo salir de esa manera corrió detrás de el, la chica pelirroja se acerco a ella.

Flash back

-_Siempre se comporta igual cuando esa huérfana esta cerca, no se como logra envolverlo_

_Susana la vio sin comprender_

_-Soy Elisa Legan, y fui compañera de Terrece en Londres_

_-Tu sabes ¿por quien se porta así?_

_-Claro que lo se querida, es por una huérfana llamada Candy, que supo envolverlo en Londres, por su culpa Terry abandono a su familia, así que deberías tener cuidado si estas interesada en el.- le dijo con malicia._

Por ese motivo Susana trato de esa manera a Candy, y ahora el la buscaba desesperado entre la gente.

Fin del flash back

-Terry ya es hora de abordar

-Si, ¡ya lo se!-respondió molesto- ¿DONDE ESTAS PECOSA DONDE?

En el hospital Candy seguía trabajando cuando llego la hora del almuerzo un hombre que trabajaba limpiando el hospital, se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿pudo verse con su amigo?

-¿Amigo?

-Si anoche un joven vino a buscarla la espero casi hasta el amanecer, pero como no llegaba me pidió entregarle una nota, la deje debajo de su puerta.

Candy corrió a su recamara y la vio.

Candy:

ESTUVE ESPERANDOTE FUERA DEL HOSPITAL. PERO NO LLEGASTE. ¿EN VERDAD ESTAS EN CHICAGO? MAÑANA ME IRE EN EL TREN DE LAS 12:00

QUISIERA VERTE ANTES DE PARTIR.

TERRY

-vino a buscarme, estuvo esperándome- sentía una enorme alegría- mi hora libre es a partir de las 11¿Qué hora es?

La rubia se estremeció, sin pensarlo dos veces salio rumbo a la estación, le quedaban solo 20 min.

Robert Hatawey noto a Terry extraño y se acerco con el

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Necesito ver a una persona

-¿Una chica?

-No es solo una chica, es alguien realmente importante para mi,

Anunciaron que el tren partía

Candy bajo del carruaje y corrió al anden, vio como un tren se alejaba, y se detuvo frente a las vías

-Llegue tarde otra vez- su rostro se lleno de tristeza cuando de pronto escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Candy

Candy reconoció la voz de inmediato y se dio la vuelta lentamente sentía que todo le temblaba, tenia frente a ella a Terry.

Flash back...

-No es solo una chica, es alguien realmente importante para mi,

-En ese caso tienes que verla- Robert le tenia mucho aprecio a Terry, aunque no sabia por que siempre un dejo de tristeza rodeaba su mirada, pero esta vez había algo diferente, tenia un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-La obra se presenta en 3 días, que tengas suerte, y mas te vale llegar a tiempo a la función - le dio una palmada en la espalda y subió al tren.

Fin del flash back

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto, Candy y Terry por fin estaban frente a frente

Terry estaba maravillado, realmente se veía Linda de enfermera, y ella sentía que todo el mundo podía escuchar su Corazón que latía al máximo.

-¿Cuando aprenderás a ser puntual?- dijo finalmente para romper la tensión

-El día que tu veas bien a tu alrededor, por dios Terry te grite y no me escuchaste!!!

Sin darse cuenta se convertían en los dos jovencitos de Londres, riñendo por todo, la gente los miraba extraños.

-¿Podemos ir algún lugar para charlar?- o quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

Candy se sonrojo al sentir las miradas de la gente

-Si..

Caminaron un rato hasta detenerse en un parque cercano, buscaron un lugar alejado, tenían tanto que hablar, pero ninguno decía nada , estaban nerviosos, era la primera vez que se veían después de Londres y no sabían como comenzar.

-Te sienta bien el uniforme

-¿Lo crees?-respondió apenada

-Si , nunca creí ver a una mona pecosa como enfermera

-TERRY NO FASTIDIES!!!!- le grito mientras le daba un manotazo. Podían pasar el tiempo pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

-Jajaja lo siento pecosa, no te enfades, la verdad es que nunca imagine que terminarías de enfermera,

-¡Cielos!, Tengo que regresar al hospital- había sido tanta la emoción de verlo que se olvido por completo de su trabajo

-¿Regresar?

-Anoche no cubrí mi guardia así que tengo que regresar, si no quiero meterme en problemas.

-De acuerdo vamos- Terry le extendió la mano y corrieron hasta llegar al hospital que ya no quedaba lejos de ahí

- Llegamos

-Si

-Bien entra antes de que te reten

-Pero..

-cuando termines tu turno yo estaré aquí de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, a las 5 es mi hora de salida

Candy entro al hospital mientras que Terry fue a su hotel.

Las horas pasaban, Candy no había dormido desde la noche anterior, pero aun así tenia tremenda energía, vio el reloj su turno había terminado y afortunadamente el siguiente día descansaba.

Corrió a su habitación, tomo un baño, y se arreglo rápidamente, soltó su cabellera, tomo su bolso y salió. Terry la esperaba tal como prometió, estaba frente al hospital recargado en un árbol.

Cuando la vio salir, quedo sin palabras ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esa hermosa mujer? Ya no era su pecosa con dos coletas, ahora era una bella mujer, con sus rizos sueltos, un cuerpo bien formado, lucia encantadora

-Hola

-Hola- Terry le extendió la mano y ella sin dudarlo la tomo- y bien a ¿donde quieres ir?

Candy iba a responder cuando su estomago se adelanto,, se sonrojo –Lo siento, pero es que no he comido nada

-De acuerdo yo también tengo hambre, ¿conoces algún lugar?

-Si, ven podemos ir caminando es cerca de aquí.

Los dos caminaron juntos, hablaban de todo y de nada, por fin frente a ellos apareció un modesto restaurante, donde Candy solía comer sola, pues sus compañeras no la aceptaban, pero en ese lugar encontró buenas personas, una familia que estaba muy agradecida con la rubia por haber atendido a su hijo mas pequeño, cuando cayo de un árbol.

-Candy!- la saludo el pequeño

-Hola charles

-Pasa por favor- le decía la madre del pequeño mientras la conducía a una mesa-Oh pero veo que esta ves no vienes sola

-Eh?… si… yo vengo con un amigo

-Mucho gusto señora, Candy me ha dicho que su comida es estupenda

-Espero usted diga lo mismo, les traeré la especialidad de hoy.-la señora se retiro dejándolos solo

-Aquí esta su comida-

Los dos disfrutaron la comida, Terry pago la cuenta y salieron para caminar hasta llegar a un parque cerca del Lago.

Candy bajaba la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa, Terry no dejaba de mirarla.

-Y tu madre??-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-En Nueva York

-Y… y … ¿como van las cosas entre ustedes?

Terry tomo la mano de Candy entre las suyas-No quiero hablar de mi madre quiero hablar sobre nosotros, ¿por qué nunca contestaste mis cartas?

-¿Cartas?-pregunto confundida

-Cuando logre instalarme en América, te envié varias cartas a Londres, pero nunca recibí una respuesta

-Yo.. nunca recibí ninguna-Candy le dio la espalda- Cuando supe que habías abandonado el colegio para ayudarme, me di cuenta de que esa no era la vida que quería, Albert y tu habían ido tras sus sueños así que decidí ir detrás de los míos. No podía seguir fingiendo algo que no era. Ella volteo a verlo, nuevamente sintió como su corazón de aceleraba a lo máximo, Terry tenia la mirada extraña, la veía fijamente, estaba tan nerviosa no sabia como actuar, cuando estaban en el San Pablo era mas fácil, no entendía por que ahora no podía controlar sus emociones. Pero para el castaño tampoco era sencillo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse la recordaba como la jovencita de coletas que brincaba de rama en rama, pero ahora era una bella mujer que podría volver loco a cualquiera, y la quería solo para el. se acerco poco a poco a ella, tomándola de la cintura y sin resistirlo mas la comenzó a besarla. Era un beso tan esperado por los dos, un sin fin de emociones y recuerdos se revivieron ante ese contacto, el beso era dulce, pero no por eso dejaba de estar lleno de pasión. Se separaron, Candy temblaba, su respiración era agitada.

- si tan solo hubiera sido mayor en ese entonces, yo…Te hubiera traído conmigo- La rubia sonrió- Candy … TE AMO, se que nunca te lo dije en Londres pero, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día, y fui un estúpido por no decírtelo , un idiota por haberte dejado sola, pero ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar quiero que lo sepas. TE AMO, TE AMO Y SIN TI MI VIDA NO ESTA COMPLETA-

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría, al escuchar de labios de ese rebelde que la amaba- sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, el la recibió con gusto.

-TE AMO TERRY, yo también te amo

El chico al escucharlo sonrió y busco sus labios nuevamente, bajo ese bello ocaso se declararon su amor. Un rato después, Terry permanecía recargado en un árbol y ella en su pecho el la mantenía rodeada con sus brazos, seguían hablando sobre lo que paso en su vida todo ese tiempo.

- Quiero saber que fue de tu vida cuando decidiste abandonar el colegio por seguir tus sueños, ¿que paso con los Andrew?

-Renuncie a su apellido al abandonar Londres, decidí abrirme paso con mi esfuerzo, el único apoyo que tuve fue el de mis madres, gracias a ellas puede estudiar aquí, no ha sido fácil, pero día a día doy mi máximo esfuerzo, y se que lograre mis sueños.

-Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, mi dulce Candy- le dijo al oído y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel.

Permanecieron viendo las estrellas, pero el cansancio comenzó a hacer efecto en Candy, El se dio cuenta.

-Es tarde y debes estar cansada,

- Solo un poco- mentía, no quería separarse de el.

-anda ambos necesitamos descansar- la ayudo a levantarse, la tomo de la mano y abordaron un carruaje, Candy se recargo en su hombro, y se quedo profundamente dormida, el sonrió al verla así, y velo de su sueño, quería disfrutar cada momento a su lado, lamentablemente llegaron a su destino, no quiso despertarla y la tomo en brazos, se encontró con el anciano que lo ayudo la noche anterior y al ver a Candy dormida, ayudo que la llevara a su habitación , para su buena suerte el pasillo del área de dormitorios estaba solo, le recordaba mucho al del Colegio, entro a la recamara y con cuido la deposito en la cama, le quito los zapatos, para después cubrirla con una manta.

De pronto escucho voces

-¿Que hace aquí Sr. Thompson?-

-Señorita Flammy… yo …quería saber si necesita toallas limpias

-No, así que puede retirarse

-Pero..

-¿Algo mas?

-No señorita, permiso-el anciano se retiro

Terry escucho las voces y se escondió detrás de la puerta

Flammy entro y vio a Candy dormir con una amplia sonrisa –Vaya como puede dormir así esta mujer- se quejo mientras tomaba algunos libros y volvía a salir sin notar a Terry

-Vaya mujer!-se acerco a Candy se veía tan linda durmiendo, que no quería separarse de ella, pero tenia que hacerlo, y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios para después colarse por la ventana-Unas horas contigo y ya estoy trepando árboles-se decía a si mismo mientras brincaba de rama en rama, para por fin llegar al piso, al hacerlo unas enfermeras lo vieron –Que tengan linda noche bellas damas-Dijo haciendo una caravana para después alejarse sonriendo, llego a su hotel y durmió placidamente.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a la habitación de una rubia, al sentir la luz sobre su rostro comenzó a estirarse en su cama, abrió los ojos. Un nombre llego a su mente –TERRY!!- se puso de pie y noto que no tenia su ropa de cama- No fue un sueño!! En verdad lo vi – brincaba por toda la habitación.

-CANDICE QUE ESCANDALO ES ESE!!!-grito Flammy saliendo del cuarto de baño

-Lo siento Flammy, no quería molestarte-La morena la vio con enojo mientras acomodaba su cofia en la cabeza, para después salir.

Al hacerlo Candy volvió a sonreír-TERRY!!

Toc.. toc..

Se acerco a abrir

-Buenos días Candy

-Buenos Días señor Thompson

-Le envían esta nota-le entrego el papel guiñándole un ojo

Candy la abrió de inmediato

Dormilona te espero en el jardín del hospital,

no tardes quiero disfrutar al máximo este día.

Terry

A toda prisa tomo un baño, comenzó a buscar que ponerse, pero nada la convencía, finalmente se decidió por un vestido azul claro, coloco una cinta en su cabello tomo su bolso y fue directo al jardín.

-Hola, ¿tienes mucho esperando?

-Un par de horas

-Lo siento- respondía apenada

-Jajajaja estoy bromeando pecas

-Mmm… Terry

-Anda, es mejor irnos

-¿A donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa

Abordaron un carruaje y este se detuvo frente al Lincon Park Zoo (el zoológico mas antiguo de Chicago)

-Un zoológico!!!!

-Creí que seria divertido

-Entremos, anda vamos-

Candy parecía una niña, entraron y recorrieron el lugar, les traía buenos recuerdos, se sentaron en una banca.

-Has sabido algo de Albert?

-No, debe seguir en África o en alguna otra parte del mundo

-SI, siempre conociendo lugares diferentes

-Tu también conoces muchos lugares con el teatro?

-Aun no muchos

-Pero seguramente cuando seas famoso recorrerás muchos- de pronto la imagen de Susana llego a su mente

-Que pasa pecas?

-Nada- le sonrió

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, un poco

-Entonces vayamos a comer- le ofreció su brazo ella lo acepto con gusto

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Chicago, hacia viento y el listón que Candy traía en el pelo se soltó.

-Espera iré por el

Terry fue recogerlo, Candy se quedo esperándolo cuando de pronto apareció Neal.

-Pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí, - Se acerco a ella- luces bien sin ese horrible uniforme de enfermera. Tal vez así, algún día te haga el honor de salir contigo- quiso tocar su mejilla pero Candy le dio un manotazo-Tonta como te atreves!!- la sujeto de la mano

-SUELTALA!

-TU!

-TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES

-Vaya, vaya el actorcete de cuarta- dijo liberando la mano de Candy- No se supone que deberías estar lejos de aquí, con tu novia Susana Marlow

-Cállate!

-Jajajaja vamos no lo niegues todo el mundo sabe de tu relación con esa chica- sonrió con maldad- ups! lo siento creo que la huérfana no estaba enterada

-Imbécil voy a partirte la cara

-No Terry, por favor –Se puso en medio

-Pasa algo señor?-intervino su chofer de Neal

-Vamonos- Candy pidió una ves mas

Terry no iba a arruinar ese día, así que accedió no sin antes advertirle a Neal que las pagaría.

Caminaron alejándose, Candy no decía nada, las palabras de Neal aun sonaban en su cabeza "TU NOVIA SUSANA MARLOW"

Terry tampoco decía nada, por fin se detuvieron en una cafetería, ordenaron algo de beber

-Lamento el encuentro con ese imbécil

Candy levanto la mirada-Es verdad que tu y ella..

-Salimos un par de veces, solo eso

Candy al escucharlo sintió algo en su pecho, -Ella.. te gusta?

-la única mujer en mi vida eres tu, me gustas, me gustas mucho Candy,

-Pero los diarios dicen que..

-Soy honesto contigo, no soy un santo y tu lo sabes, pero no me interesa otra mujer que no seas tu, he salido con chicas, pero solo eso, la única que esta en mi mente y corazón noche y día esa eres tu, y ahora que te encontré no voy a dejarte

Candy vio sinceridad en Terry y sonrió

-Te amo pecosa

-Te amo

Se fundieron en un abrazo, después de un rato salieron a caminar, ya era de noche, se detuvieron frente al lago en una banca, viendo las estrellas, sabían que en unas horas volverían a separarse.

-Me gusta estar así contigo, estando a tu lado tengo paz, me siento bien

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo- se sonrojaba

-En unas horas tengo que partir

-Lo se- bajo la mirada pues sus ojos se cristalizaron

-No, no quiero verte triste- levanto su rostro con ambas manos-Nos veremos muy pronto pecosa, te lo prometo- Se acerco a ella y la beso

Era momento de partir, llegaron a la estación, Terry tenia que abordar el tren

-Ahora si tendré que subir

-toma- se quito el crucifijo que llevaba en su pecho- llevalo siempre así me tendrás junto a tu corazón

Terry sonrió –Nunca me lo quitare-La vio fijamente y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con pasión , como si en ese beso se llenara de ella-Pronto, pronto estaremos juntos- se escucho el silbato del tren anunciando su partida- TE AMO,

Fue así que dos jóvenes corazones se volvían a separar, pero esta vez con la chispa de la esperanza y una promesa de amor.

Continuara…

HOLA! HOLA!!

Bueno pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, con una nueva historia, espero que así como aceptaron Lluvia de Noviembre y Ya nunca mas, le den una oportunidad a VOLVERTE A AMAR, el titulo lo elegí por que con el paso de los capítulos Candy tendrá que decidir si puede volver a Amar a Terry.

Pues de antemano Gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este primer capitulo.

QUEJAS Y COMENTARIOS A lulunvo9yahoo.es


	2. Chapter 2

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**El curso del destino**

Regresó al hospital, era tarde entró en su dormitorio, se puso su bata de dormir, y se recostó en su cama, cerro los ojos y sonrió al ver el rostro de su rebelde. Pronto el sueño la invadió.

- o -

Unas horas después el sol hizo su aparición, Terry seguía dormido. Cuando escucho que habían llegado a su destino, abrió sus ojos entrecerrándolos por la molestia de la luz, frotó su rostro con las manos, se puso de pie, tomó su equipaje y descendió del vagón.

A pesar de no haber dormido mucho, su rostro estaba relajado y sonriente tomó un carruaje y se dirigió a su departamento.

- Buenos días – saludó a la casera

- Buenos días - contestó sorprendida, pues parecía que por primera vez, desde que se mudo ahí, su inquilino estaba de buen humor.

Terry entró a su departamento, directo a tomar un baño ya que tenía que presentarse en el teatro para el ensayo general; al quitarse la camisa vio el crucifijo en su cuello lo apretó con su mano y recordó "_Así siempre me tendrás junto a tu corazón"._

_-_Pronto, pronto estaremos juntos-

- o -

Pasaron varios días…

- Candy llegó esta carta para ti

- ¡Una carta! - la tomó entre sus manos - No tiene remitente - la comenzó a leer

_**Hola mi querida Señorita Pecas!**_

-¡¡Terry!!

_**¿Quién creíste que sería?**_

_**Estoy tan contento de haberte visto, aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo.**_

Candy leía emocionada

**Aunque te ves muy linda en uniforme blanco, yo preferiría no tener que ser uno de tus pacientes. ¡Qué pena me dan!**

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- se preguntaba la rubia

Solo estaba bromeando, La verdad quisiera enfermarme, para poder estar junto a ti, pero aún continuamos con la obra del Rey Lear, afortunadamente, sigue teniendo mucho éxito y no puedo tomar días de descanso. Me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí, te extraño y muero por volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. 

-Yo también te extraño- cerró los ojos y recordó sus besos

Pero aunque estemos en lugares diferentes, estas aquí conmigo, por que no dejo de pensar en ti. Voy a escribirte todos los días, te escribí mi dirección dentro del sobre. Te prometo que pronto volveremos a vernos. 

_**Te amo**_

Terry 

- Te amo - respondió como si Terry estuviera ahí, guardó la carta y continuo con su trabajo.

Los días pasaron y se escribían constantemente aunque sus cartas tardaban en llegar a su destino, ambos las recibían con emoción.

Terry aprovechaba sus momentos de descanso para subir a la azotea del edificio y leer las cartas. Disfrutaba tanto de todo lo que su novia le escribía, desde sus pacientes, sus estudios hasta las aventuras que pasaba siendo el conejillo de indias del inventor. A pesar de la distancia cada día la amaba más y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para estar juntos.

Susana moría de celos, durante la gira trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, fingía ser una buena amiga, pero Terry seguía siendo frio y ella sabia que el motivo era esa rubia. No entendía como un hombre como él podía fijarse en una chica insignificante como Candy. Lo quería para ella y estaba dispuesta a todo para lograrlo.

- o -

Chicago…

Candy pasaba su día libre con sus amigos, la Tía abuela estaba de viaje en Boston con Elisa, por ese motivo se encontraban todos en la mansión de Chicago, estaban de lo más divertidos con las ocurrencias de Stear.

Neal, se enteró y fue directo a la mansión, la vío a lo lejos, se veía realmente linda. No se explicaba por qué deseaba estar cerca de ella.

En el jardín….

- Este invento de verdad funciona - decía Stear con un artefacto en las manos- oprimes este botón y… - justo al hacerlo explotó frente a la rubia llenándole el rostro de aceite

Todos rieron

- Lo siento Candy, de verdad yo…- el joven de anteojos trataba de disculparse

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto - le sonrió y se puso de pie - ahora vuelvo iré al tocador.

Candy fue dentro de la casa, Neal la vio y la siguió, la chica entró al baño, pero dejo la puerta entreabierta pues únicamente entro a lavarse.

Se secó con una toalla y al levantar la cara vio a Neal detrás de ella a través del espejo, se giró inmediatamente quedando frente a el.

-¿¡¡¡Pero qué haces aquí!!!?

Neal sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta, tenía la mirada diferente

- Déjame salir

- Lo haré después de divertirnos un rato - le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella

-¡¡No te acerques!!! - le decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás, quedando atrapada entre la pared - AUX…. - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Neal cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella inmovilizándola.

- Mmm…hueles bien - murmuraba hundiendo su rostro en su cuello

Candy trataba de liberarse pero no podía, ya no era el niño al que le había dado palizas años atrás, ahora era más fuerte que ella.

Neal quitó la mano que cubría su boca, para buscar sus labios

- ¡No! – Grito Candy girando el rostro - ¡¡suéltame!!! ¡¡suéltame!!

Pero Neal tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarla, mientras que ella forcejeaba tratando de liberarse

-¡¡NO!! – le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada

Neal se puso de pie

-¡¡¡No te acerques!!!-

-Jajaja tarde o temprano vas a ser para mi ¿entiendes?

-¡Nunca!

En el jardín Archie notó la tardanza de Candy

-Ya tardó en regresar – se puso de pie – Iré a buscarla

- Yo iré, esto es cosa de mujeres – sonrió Annie caminando al interior de la mansión

-Candy!, toc, toc ¿Estas ahí?

Candy y Neal la escucharon. El moreno le hizo la advertencia de que guardara silencio

-Si… en un momento salgo

Neal camino a la puerta, y antes de abrirla habló - Me gustas y vas a estar conmigo tarde o temprano, ¿entiendes?

Candy lo vio con rabia, y salió de ahí trataba de estar serena pero no podía

-¿Estas bien?, te ves pálida- pregunto Annie, que no se dió cuenta que Neal se encontraba dentro

-Yo… si… no tengo nada

Salieron al jardín, todos seguían bromeando, pero ella ya no se comportó igual, lo ocurrido con Neal la perturbó

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Archie

- No… solo estoy cansada, es tarde, tengo que irme

-De acuerdo te llevare al hospital

Al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a llorar, sentía tanto coraje por lo que Neal hizo, se sintió tan indefensa.

-TOC, TOC…

Se puso de pie limpiándose las lagrimas, era una de sus compañeras, avisándole que necesitaban ayuda, debido a un aparatoso accidente, sin dudarlo se puso su uniforme y se fue a trabajar, olvidando así el incidente con Legan, al menos esa noche.

Pero las semanas que siguieron, comenzó a recibir regalos, flores, todos provenían del la misma persona, Neal.

El moreno se estaba obsesionando con ella, Candy nunca aceptó ninguno de sus regalos, y esto llenaba de rabia al chico.

Pronto habían pasado 2 meses

- o -

Nueva York…

Terry se encontraba en su departamento

- Esto es para el alquiler y esto para el pasaje de Candy - sacaba cuentas – vaya creo que si continuo así pronto lograre traerla

Toc, toc

- Pase por favor

- Hola, quería decirte algo urgentemente

Terry no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie

-Te traje estas galletas, espero te gusten

-…¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este lugar?

-Le pregunte al representante de la compañía

-¿Y qué es eso tan urgente?

-¿Ni si quiera vas a invítame una taza de té?

- Lo siento pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle a una princesa como tú – contestó con su sarcasmo- ¿ Y que querías decirme?

La chica no esperaba esa respuesta pero continuó hablando - Acaban de anunciar audiciones de la nueva puesta en escena "Romeo y Julieta" , y creí que te gustaría saber ¿harás la audición?. Te Imaginas, tu romeo y yo Julieta seria sensacional!!!

Terry tomo su chaqueta

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al teatro quiero saber todos los detalles

- Yo voy contigo

Pero él ni siquiera escuchó, corrió hasta el teatro, mientras en su mente aparecía Candy en el festival del Colegio.

Al llegar vió la fecha para las audiciones - si logro este estelar, será lo mejor que puede pasarme, interpretar esta obra, y lograr que Candy asista.

Terry a partir de ese momento se preparo como nunca, puso todo su empeño para lograr el papel de Romeo, mientras Candy pasaba horas estudiando pues pronto presentaría sus exámenes para convertirse en enfermera titulada.

- o -

Por fin unas semanas después….

Nueva York…

Terry se encontraba en la azotea leyendo la última carta de Candy donde le contaba que por fin era una enfermera titulada.

-Vaya lo lograste pecas!

Susana en ese momento subió corriendo

-Terry, Terry ya tienen los nombres del reparto!!

El castaño guardo la carta y fue a ver los resultados, Susana fue detrás de él.

Julieta-Susana Marlow Romeo- Terrece Grandchester 

Terry al leer el nombre sonrió

- No puedo creerlo, tú serás Romeo y yo Julieta, no pudieron elegir un mejor Romeo, estoy segura que haremos una gran mancuerna

Pero Terry no la escuchaba - en su mente solo un rostro aparecía - Candy, mi dulce Candy, por fin estaremos juntos-

- Felicidades Terrece Baker - se escucho detrás de él

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - enfrento al joven –¡ No soy Terry Baker! ¡Di mi nombre de nuevo!

-Vamos, todos sabemos que eres el hijo de Eleonor, no tienes que negarlo más

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso imbécil?

-Qué es una envidia,

-¡Si, teniendo a una gran actriz como ella…

Terry al escucharlo se lleno de rabia y se le fue encima al hombre tomándolo de las solapas - ¡Qué Importa Que Sea Mi Madre! ¡Dime Lo Que Quieres Decir Directamente!

-Terry por favor ¡suéltalo!- pidió Susana ante la reacción del chico

-¡Terry Grendchester es mi Nombre Que no se te olvide!- gritó dejándolo caer al suelo, para ir directo al despacho de Robert, abrió la puerta sin tocar antes.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Por qué me has dado el papel de Romeo? Acaso por que ella…- apretó los puños

- Si te refieres a tu madre, ella nada tiene que ver, ¿Qué Clase de compañía teatral crees que es esta ¿una que se deja influenciar por los apellidos? - Robert estaba molesto ante el comentario del actor - Si tienes ese papel, es debido a tu calidad actoral- bebió de una copa calmándose-

- Robert.. lo siento…

- Eres un buen actor, pero con un temperamento bastante desbocado, aprende a controlarte

- Lo haré y te aseguro que no te decepcionare con esta oportunidad

- Lo sé… lo sé sonrió - tendrás que trabajar muy duro, el protagónico es un peso muy grande

- Daré mi máximo esfuerzo

- o -

Días después en Chicago…

Como enfermera titulada, Candy no podía seguir viviendo como estudiante dentro del hospital, por lo que llegó el momento de mudarse a otro lugar.

Los chicos le propusieron vivir en la mansión, Annie la invito a su casa, pero ella no acepto, busco en varios lugares y por fin encontró un departamento, era pequeño, pero muy acogedor.

- o-

Días después….

Era de noche, Candy terminó su turno y salió rumbo a su departamento, al llegar se quito el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero, después fue a la cocina y se preparó un poco de té, se acomodó en el sofá y se dispuso a revisar su correspondencia, había llegado una carta de Terry, sonrió., y la abrió inmediatamente.

-Woow no puedo creerlo será Romeo!!! ¡¡¡ quiere que vaya a Broadway!!!- La rubia estaba muy emocionada.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, Candy se puso de pie y abrió

-Neal- dijo al verlo ahí y sintió temor, trato de cerrar la puerta pero él la empujó.

-Así que ahora vives aquí- decía mientras revisaba el lugar, con cara de repugnancia – Si me aceptaras podrías vivir en un mejor de lugar – caminó hacia ella

- ¡No te me acerques!

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó mientras le arrebataba la carta de Terry de las manos

-¡Devuélvela!

-¿Por culpa de ese actor me rechazas a mi? – la sujetó del brazo

-¡Suéltame!-

-Eres una tonta, ¿De verdad crees que Granchester te toma en serio?- la sujetaba con más fuerza, atrayéndola a él – soló eres una mas de sus conquistas, te aseguro que mientras tu juegas a ser la novia perfecta, él se divierte con Susana – le decía muy cerca de su rostro – deberías hacer lo mismo, divertirte conmigo…

- ¡Basta déjame!

- Deja de resistirte – trató de besarla de nuevo, seguían forcejeando provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Candy aprovechó y logró liberarse de el,

-¡Largarte de aquí! – había tomando un florero en sus manos

Neal se puso de pie

- ¡He dicho que te largues! – amenazó con arrojárselo

- De acuerdo, por hoy me iré, pero te aseguro que pronto sabrás de mi – respondió el moreno mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Candy al ver que salía de su departamento corrió y cerró con llave la puerta, se recargó en ella y lentamente se sentó abrazándose a si misma, llorando de rabia.

Esa misma noche en Nueva York…

A Terry le gustaba quedarse en el teatro cuando estaba vacío ensayaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Susana lo sabía por lo que aprovecho esa noche.

El castaño se encontraba en el escenario, diciendo sus líneas

- ¿No crees que necesitas un descanso?

- Susana, es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, quiero dar una buena actuación ¿te importa si ensayamos juntos nuestras líneas?

-De acuerdo

Unas horas después al finalizar el ensayo Terry fue a su camerino a recoger sus cosas para irse a descansar, cuando Susana entró y dijo -Mira lo que me encontré!!

- ¿Una botella?

-Si, ¿por qué no brindamos?

- ¿Y por qué lo haríamos?

- Por el protagónico y porque seremos unos grandes actores

- De acuerdo, brindemos, me hace falta un trago - Terry tomó la botella y quitó el corcho, Susana fue por unas copas de utilería, pero en la de su compañero coloco Damiana una droga que estimula la liibido.

- Salud

- Salud

Comenzaron a beber, poco a poco la botella llego a la mitad, Terry acabó un trago

- Es tarde, vámonos

- Espera un último brindis, por favor- dijo Susana acercándose a él

- Salud– respondió el castaño

- ¿ Por que brindamos esta vez?- preguntó Terry con la copa en la mano

- Por ti…- le acarició el rostro - por que triunfaremos juntos- su voz sonaba muy seductora

El cuerpo de Terry comenzó a reaccionar ante lo que hacia Susana

-¿Qué haces? - detuvo sus manos, que comenzaban a acariciar su pecho

- Me gustas… me gustas mucho Terry y se que también te gusto

- Espera… no - él castaño trataba de controlarse pero no podía

- ¿No te gusto? - le preguntaba coqueta

- Si, eres una mujer muy bella – le respondió viéndola fijamente

Susana se fue acercando mas a él, Terry no soporto más y la tomo en sus brazos, busco sus labios con desesperación, Susana se aferró a él, comenzaron a acariciarse, las prendas pronto quedaron a un lado, la condujo hasta el sofá y ahí la hizo suya, Susana sonreía, lo había logrado era suyo, en ese momento le pertenecía.

Continuara…

Hola:

Pues aquí tienen el capitulo dos, ya poco a poco se va dando la trama, espero les siga gustando a medida que avance, no soy una experta en letras, ni pretendo inventar el hilo negro en los fics, solo me divierto contando lo que se me ocurre.

Gracias a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer estos capítulos, les mando un saludo.

Bueno espero sus críticas y comentarios a lulunov9yahoo.es, uno aprende de ellas.

Lulú


	3. Chapter 3

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 3**

Consecuencias

El teatro se encontraba completamente solo, el silencio inundaba el recinto, la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas del lugar llegando hasta los camerinos. En uno de ellos Terry dormía en un sofá en una posición no muy cómoda. Después de varias horas su cuerpo lo resintió causándole molestias, aunado a un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a despertar, no pudo enfocar su vista y cerró de nuevo los ojos tallándolos con su mano, al abrirlos nuevamente se percató que no se encontraba solo.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – se preguntó al ver a su compañera dormir en su pecho, una botella de licor estaba en el suelo al igual que sus prendas.

Susana despertó y fingió asombro al ver la situación, se cubrió con su brazo mientras buscaba su ropa. El actor le daba la espalda, mientras se ponía el pantalón - Susana yo … - no sabía que decir – lo que pasó anoche …- se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

- Fue lo más maravilloso del mundo – sonrió creyendo que por fin lo había atrapado.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- se giró de inmediato quedando frente a ella

- No trates de negarlo, se que aún te gusto, anoche no dejabas de repetir mi nombre y de decirme cuánto me deseabas - se acercó a él

¡No! - la detuvo – lo que pasó anoche no debió ser

Pero …

- Anoche bebí, fui un imbécil que se dejo llevar por la situación

En ese momento la chica se lleno de rabia, pero tenia que ser muy inteligente, sabia que esto podía pasar.

Terry continuo hablando…

Eres hermosa, inteligente , pero no puedo corresponderte yo amo a otra persona, así que por el bien de todos es mejor que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió - la mirada de Terry se endureció

Susana iba a responderle pero al ver esa mirada entendió que ese hombre hablaba en serio, ¡qué estúpida había sido al creer que lo atraparía con algo así!... salió corriendo de ahí.



Chicago…

Candy no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, la visita de Neal, todo lo que le había dicho la dejo mal. Estaba cansada, se levantó, caminó al baño y vio su reflejo en el espejo, tenía unas terribles ojeras, se quitó su bata y entró a la ducha, el agua poco a poco la fue reanimando.

"¿De verdad crees que Grandchester te toma en serio?"… "Mientras tu juegas a ser la novia perfecta él se divierte con Susana Marlow" – no podía dejar de pensar en eso - ¡Basta Candice deja de pensar en eso, Terry jamás me traicionaría! – se regañó a si misma, salio del baño y se arregló para ir a su trabajo a cubrir su turno.

Ese día todo estaba tranquilo en el hospital, fue a revisar a sus pacientes al pabellón infantil, cuando venía de regreso en uno de los pasillos…

- Enfermera, ¿podría ayudarme?

- ¿Eh? - volteó distraída - ¡Stear! Pero… ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó asustada al ver a su amigo con la cabeza llena de vendas.

- Nada, solo que como este es un hospital, creímos que así pasaríamos inadvertidos

- ¿Creímos?

- Hola Candy – saludó Archie que se ocultaba detrás de un pilar

- No era necesario esto

- Estábamos preocupados, desde la última reunión no nos has visitado

Y eso era verdad, Candy quería evitar a toda costa encuentros con Neal, por lo que se había alejado también de sus primos.

- Lo siento, pero he tenido mucho trabajo – se excusó

- Te tenemos una sorpresa

Salieron con ella al jardín, ahí la esperaban Annie y Patty, quien acababa de llegar de Londres.

- ¡¡Patty!! – la abrazó con gusto

- Tenia tantas ganas de verte Candy

Tenemos tanto que platicar – se unió Annie

- Tienes que contarme sobre Terry – dijo Patty , la rubia se sonrojó

- Chicas aún estamos aquí, por si lo habían olvidado - decía fingiendo enojo Archie

- ¿Por que no cenamos juntos? – propuso Stear

- De acuerdo, los espero en mi departamento esta noche – respondió Candy

Candy se despidió de sus amigos y regreso al trabajo.



Nueva York …

Los ensayos continuaron ese día, pero a diferencia de otros Terry no podía concentrarse en sus líneas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar y mucho menos con Susana cerca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado distraído todo el ensayo

- Lo siento Robert, no volverá a suceder

- Tomaremos un descanso, los veo aquí en dos horas – dijo al resto del elenco

Fue a la azotea, necesitaba aire fresco. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, era verdad que no era la primera vez, desde que llegó a América, que estaba con mujeres… pero esta vez era diferente, Candy había regresado a su vida, la amaba y no entendía como pudo fallarle. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Susana, ella se había entregado a él, y se comportó como un bruto al decirle que olvidara lo que pasó - ¿Qué debo hacer?, amo a Candy con toda mi alma, pero tampoco puedo ver a Susana como si nada hubiera pasado.

En otra parte del teatro, una actriz llegó a su camerino azotando la puerta, quedó de pie frente al espejo y vio su reflejo.

Toc, toc

- Pase

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Creí que ya todo estaba dicho - comenzó a cepillar su cabellera

- Lamento lo que dije, - Terry se disculpó – no debí hablarte así, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, yo también me dejé llevar por la situación, y me siento muy apenada – Susana agacho la mirada – debes pensar lo peor de mi…

- No, no digas eso,- se acercó a ella – no tengo por que pensar así de ti. Hemos sido buenos compañeros y me gustaría seguirlo siendo.

- A mi también, olvidemos todo esto

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó extrañado

- Si, es lo mejor para los dos

- De acuerdo – le extendió la mano – amigos…

- Amigos – Terry salio dejándola sola

- Ya di el primer paso, pronto serás solo mío – se sirvió un poco de agua – solo tengo que saber mover mis cartas, y caerás a mis pies.

Susana Marlow había logrado una de sus metas, obtener su primer protagónico, pero aún existía algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tener a Terrece Grandchester a su lado. Desde que lo vio la primera vez quedó fascinada, sabia que era una mujer bella que podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies, y tontamente creyó que él era como el resto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ser rechazada. Pero hubo algo que le dio más rabia, saber que el corazón de ese hombre tenía dueña. No iba a darse por vencida, lo tendría para ella al costo que fuera.

_**Flash back…**_

_**- ¿De verdad esto logra….? usted sabe a lo que me refiero**_

_**- Te aseguro que se volverá loco de deseo y pasión cada vez que lo beba respondía la anciana **_

_**- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero**_

_**- Pero no podrás engañar a su corazón – le dijo entregándole el liquido **_

_**- Eso es algo que no le incumbe – le respondió molesta entregándole unos cuantos dólares**_

_**Llego al teatro, todo iba saliendo a la perfección.**_

_**- ¿Y por que brindamos?**_

_**- Por nuestro protagónico**_

_**- Salud**_

_**Poco a poco la droga comenzó a hacer efecto en el joven, primero sintió euforia, reía con gusto, su cuerpo se fue relajando, situación que Susana aprovecho para comenzar a seducirlo.**_

_**Terry no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo deseaba estar con una mujer, beso a su compañera con pasión, la rodeo con sus brazos, acaricio su cuerpo, vio su rostro.**_

_**-Eres tan bella… Candy – fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron, **_

_**La anciana había dicho la verdad, " no podrás engañar a su corazón" . En ese instante la mujer se lleno de coraje, podía estar disfrutando de las caricias y besos de ese hombre, pero aunque estaba teniendo su cuerpo, no tenia su alma.**_

_**Durante todo el acto, el castaño no dejo de mencionar a su gran y único amor Candice White.**_

_**Fin del flash back **_



Chicago…

Candy se encontraba en su departamento con sus amigos

-¿De verdad ustedes cocinaran?

- Claro, ustedes tienen mucho que platicar, dejen la cena en nuestras manos

Archie y Stear se quedaron cocinando mientras Patty le contaba sobre Londres.

- Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y mejor cuéntame sobre ese encuentro entre Terry y Tú

-Si, anda cuéntanos

Candy comenzó a platicarles, mientras Stear hacia de las suyas en la cocina.

- ¿De verdad quiere que vayas a Nueva York?

- Si, la obra se estrena en dos meses, por eso trabajo mucho, para poder asistir

- Que romántico

- Me da gusto verte tan contenta,

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Annie - ¿No sientes celos de que este rodeado de chicas? – pregunto Annie que había leído rumores sobre Susana y el actor

- Si, pero confió en él, detrás de esa cara de arrogante y conquistador se esconde un ser dulce, y honesto – "Mientras tu juegas a ser la novia perfecta el se divierte con Susana Marlow", las palabras Neal llegaron a ella – Se que no me engañaría – respondió segura de si misma, tratando de callar las palabras de Legan

- Chicas la cena esta lista – interrumpió Archie

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas.

El tiempo siguió su curso ….



Nueva York…

El estreno estaba próximo, y los ensayos continuaban. Terry se concentró en su trabajo, daba lo mejor de si al igual que Marlow. La chica era muy astuta, lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. El chico aun tenia culpa por lo que se portaba gentil con ella, varias noches después del ensayo la llevaba a su casa, siempre guardando distancia. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

- Listos para la siguiente escena - todos estaban listos, faltaban solo unos días para el estreno

- ¿Dónde esta Susana? – preguntó el director

La chica se encontraba en el tocador llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal, creyendo que era por causa de los ensayos nunca se atendió. Su única preocupación era ser la mejor actriz y acabar con su rival.



Chicago…

Candy había recibido los boletos para viajar a Nueva York partiría en la madrugada.

Salió de compras con sus amigos, estaba sumamente feliz y mas distraída que de costumbre. Cualquier cosa que veía, le quería llevar a Terry.

- Candy hemos caminado por horas, estoy muriendo de hambre, las invito a comer – decía Stear recargado en un poste

- Si por favor, vayamos a sentarnos un momento- pidió Archie

- De acuerdo

Pasaron la tarde juntos, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de la felicidad de su amiga. Organizaron una despedida, todos estaban felices. Por fin el momento de partir había llegado, después de ir por su maleta sus amigos se ofrecieron para acompañarla a la estación y despedirla todos juntos.

- Se feliz Candy, muy feliz – fue lo que le dijeron antes de abordar

- ¡Ya lo soy, los veré a mi regreso – les envió un beso y subió

Después de varias horas, entrada ya la tarde llegaba a Nueva York, al bajar del tren sonrió y caminó sin ver a Terry.

- ¿Dónde estas?, ¿se habrá olvidado que hoy llegaría?

- Nunca podría olvidarme – escuchó detrás de ella y sonrió

- Ho… hola

- No me has visto en meses y ¿solo merezco un hola? – le decía mientras la atraía a él en un abrazo

- Yo… - Terry le robó un tierno beso, al separar sus labios notó que todos los miraban haciendo sonrojar a Candy

- Será mejor salir de aquí

Caminaron hasta el auto de Terry

- Sube por favor

- ¿Es tu auto?

- Así es pecosa, con el protagónico, he ganado un poco mas y pude comprarlo de segunda mano

- ¡Woow!

- ¿Te importa si pasamos a mi departamento?, olvide algo

- De acuerdo vamos

Durante el trayecto la rubia no dejo de hablar de sus amigos, de sus pacientes, sonreía a cada instante, el actor hacia lo mismo, no quería pensar en lo que hizo con Susana, sabia que traicionó a Candy, pero también que jamás volvería a suceder y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para evitar que ella se enterará.

Llegaron al departamento

- Pasa por favor – la invitó. Al entrar Candice se llevo tremenda sorpresa, Terry preparo el departamento para tener una velada romántica con su novia. Había un servicio para dos personas, flores, velas, vino y una exquisita cena. Llevaba varios días planeando esto en sus ratos libres, por ese motivo llegó retrasado a la estación.

- Esto es… - no sabia que decir

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Bromeas? - caminó a la mesa - Es... es hermoso – los ojos de Candy tenían un brillo especial

- El viaje fue largo y conociéndote debes tener hambre pecosa

- Mmm… ¿que insinúas Terrece? ¿que soy una glotona?

- Jajaja con esa cara se te notan mas las pecas jajaja

- Deja mis pecas en paz y mejor dime de donde sacaras la cena, por que yo no recuerdo que sepas cocinar.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Tarzán – le decía tocando la punta de su nariz – y cocinar es una de ella

- ¿En serio? Pues yo quiero verlo – le respondió cruzando los brazos. Terry entro a la cocina seguido por ella. La chica se sorprendió, el actor tenia todo en orden.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, tú eres mi invitada – le sonrió mientras comenzaba a preparar todo

- No puedo creer que el rebelde del Colegio San Pablo sepa cocinar

- Pues tuve que aprender Pecas, al llegar a Nueva York tuve que ser autosuficiente

Un aroma delicioso inundo el lugar – Wooow si esto sabe como huele te promoveré como chef

- Jajajajaja pues ya esta listo – sirvió los platos y caminaron a la mesa

- Mmm… - tomó un bocado y miró con un rostro que Terry no supo interpretar - ¡¡¡qué rico está!!!

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, es delicioso

Disfrutaron de la cena entre risas y recuerdos… Terry se dispuso a recoger la mesa, sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de ayudarle. Razón por la cual Candy se puso de pie y fue directo a una repisa donde había muchas piezas de teatro. Al mover uno de los libros, algo cayó al piso, la chica lo levantó, era un afiche de Romeo y Julieta donde los protagonistas aparecían abrazados.

El actor iba saliendo en ese momento de la cocina y se quedo inmóvil al ver que Candy tenia en sus manos el cartel, Terry lo mantenía escondido, por que al verlo recordaba la noche que paso con "Julieta".

- Me gustas mas en persona – escuchó decir a su novia regresándolo a la realidad

- ¿Te gusto? - sonrió de medio lado acercándose a ella, quitándole el afiche de las manos y rodeándola por la cintura acercándola a él - Tú también me gustas y mucho – la veía fijamente.

Al sentir el contacto de ese hombre su piel se erizó, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos. Terry acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de su novia, ella cerró los ojos, su cuerpo tenia un ligero temblor, estaba nerviosa, sin saber como, colocó sus manos en el dorso de él.

- Tu piel es tan suave – continuaba recorriendo su rostro, se detuvo en su labios, los acarició con su dedo índice – sonrió y la besó. Al principio ella respondió con timidez, pero Terry continuó, la acercó más a su cuerpo, mientras jugaba con sus labios. Acariciaba sus hombros, el sentir como ella se dejaba llevar hizo que se llenara de deseos de tomarla en ese instante, pero la amaba y no quería asustarla, así que siguió con el juego de la seducción.

- ¿Qué son todas estas sensaciones?, ¿por que deseo tenerte mas cerca de mi? - pensaba Candy, mientras las manos de Terry comenzaban a vagar debajo de sus mangas.

- Te amo – susurró en su oído y la abrazó, Candy sintió como su cuerpo avanzaba hacia atrás con pasos lentos. Terry no dejaba de besarla, con una mano giró la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y la llevó hasta la orilla de la cama. No dejaba de mirarla… había tanto deseo en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Esto es un sueño?- Candy seguía con sus cuestionamientos, estaba embriagada de las caricias de ese chico.

Terry se separo un poco, ella tenia en la mirada un brillo especial, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, él sonrió mientras se despojaba de su camisa, para posteriormente acercarse a ella. La rubia estaba hipnotizada ante ese hombre, conocía el cuerpo humano, había visto hombres en el hospital pero nada se comparaba con lo que tenia frente a ella, sus manos parecían tener vida propia, porque al tener a Terry cerca, comenzó a recorrer su torso, era perfecto, cada músculo, cada centímetro de su piel. El actor sentía escalofríos ante cada caricia, ella lo estaba llevando al límite sin darse cuenta. No resistió y la besó nuevamente, mientras poco a poco la recostaba en la cama.

- La cabeza me da vueltas – se decía al no comprender todas las sensaciones que ese chico le hacia sentir

El actor besó su cuello - Me gustas – le murmuraba al oído mientras, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Candy por encima de su ropa, topándose con un botón que hábilmente desabrocho, al sentirlo la chica en un reflejo quiso detenerlo, pero Terry la beso distrayéndola, había desabotonado parte de su vestido dejando entrever su sostén.

- ¿Esto es correcto? – lo estaba disfrutando, pero también se estaba llenando de temor

- Te amo

- Terry, si seguimos así…

Toc, toc, toc. El ruido de la puerta hizo que Candy se sobresaltara.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó asustada, haciendo que Terry se detuviera

- Te aseguro que no es la hermana Grey - se separó un poco de ella – iré a ver – le dijo mientras le robaba un pequeño beso

Terry se puso la camisa, la acomodo y molesto por la interrupción fue a abrir, mientras que Candy arreglaba su vestido. Al llegar a la puerta, abrió y no había nadie, solo una nota en el suelo:

_**Necesitamos hablar, te espero en mi casa, es algo muy importante.**_

_**Susana**_

Arrugó la hoja en sus manos, regresó a la habitación y vio a Candy de pie mirando a través de la ventana, se acercó a ella rodeándola entre sus brazos – Tengo que regresar al teatro…

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, un problema con el vestuario- mintió mientras besaba su cuello

- En... entonces tienes que ir – respondió nerviosa

- Si, aunque me gustaría quedarme así contigo – la tenía abrazada

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había experimentado todas esas sensaciones, Terry quería estar como si nada pero esa nota lo perturbó.

- Te llevaré a tu hotel

- Si, está bien - salieron juntos de la habitación y un par de minutos después estaban en el auto de Terry rumbo al hotel.

- Llegamos Pecosa, aquí te hospedarás

- Es... es muy lujoso Terry, no debiste…

- Shhhhh…- colocó el dedo índice en sus labios – quiero darte lo mejor – la besó – hasta mañana Candy

- Hasta mañana – Candy entró al hotel y miró hacia atrás para decir nuevamente adiós a Terry, quien esperó en la puerta hasta verla subir hacia su habitación.



Rápidamente llegó a la casa de Susana, la mucama lo recibió.

- La señorita lo espera, pase por aquí por favor – lo acompañó

- Puedes retirarte – Susana indicó a la sirvienta de forma seca

- ¿Que significo esa nota? – Terry mostraba la hoja arrugada que recibió en su departamento

- No quise arruinar tu cita, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Susana caminó hacia la ventana y evitó mirar al joven.

- Dilo ya – estaba molesto

- No me he sentido bien las ultimas semanas – Susana lo miró de reojo y su expresión se volvió tímida – y hoy fui al medico… ¡estoy embarazada Terry!

- "Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada…" – resonaba en la cabeza del actor, que se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá que estaba cerca.



Continuara…

Hola de nuevo!!!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ya se que en este momento me odiaran por el numerito de Susana. Pero ténganme paciencia.

Bueno espero que les siga gustando esta historia.

Saludos y gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme mensajitos.

Lulú

**Les dejo un reportaje sobre la damiana, para las que se preguntan, ¿cómo fue que Terry cayo?**

**POR EL LIC NORBERTO LITVINOFF**

Al volver nuestros ojos a la vida natural, a la vida primitiva, al tratar de llevar una vida más acorde a las reglas de la Madre Naturaleza, muchos de nosotros hemos comenzado hace años a revalorizar el papel de la Plantas Medicinales, de la sabiduría que nos han legado los curadores primitivos: los Antiguos Chamanes que estudiaban las propiedades de cada elemento de la naturaleza buscando en ella las medicinas para nuestros males.

De la zona del Amazonas se conoce una planta cuyas virtudes fueron estudiadas por los etnobotánicos con gran precisión y que fue bautizada con el nombre de Damiana (Turnera Afrodisiaca).

Esta planta es afrodisíaca y tónica, sus propiedades quedaron estampadas en el nombre latino que los botánicos le dieron. La Damiana actúa de manera rápida y efectiva sobre los centros nerviosos, con una acción tónica general y particularmente sexual estimulando además los riñones como diurética y la vejiga y de inmediato los mismos órganos sexuales.

Su principal indicación es la impotencia masculina pero actúa de manera superlativa también en la falta de deseo y el desinterés sexual en ambos sexos, lo que la hace muy útil en ciertas mujeres con tendencia a la aversión sexual, en ellas su efecto afrodisíaco es rápido, potente y seguro.

En su libro "Flora Colombiana" Santiago Cortés relata las hazañas terapéuticas que un médico francés, el Dr. Chesnais de Romilly, realizó con esta planta:

a) En la Albuminuria nefrítica producida por la repercusión del sarampión y la escarlatina los enfermos curan en 8 días con 3 gr. diarios de la Tintura Madre: la Digital esta contraindicada en este caso.

b) En la Albuminuria cardiaca se usan 8 gr. diarios.

c) En la impotencia masculina y frigidez femenina es suficiente una ingesta de 5 gr. media hora antes de la relación deseada.

Más allá de las opiniones de este médico, la acción de la Damiana como tónico general y afrodisíaco ha sido comprobada en múltiples ocasiones.

La infusión de las hojas se hace con 10 gr. en agua hirviendo, es amarga y mucilaginosa y actúa rápidamente, en menos de 20 minutos.

Su acción se potencia cuando se asocia con la quina.

Parece un sueño que una planta tan poderosa pueda adquirirse en la humilde dietética del barrio, pero así es y por una suma muy modesta se pueden comprar directamente las hojas o hacer preparar una Tintura Madre.

Se recomienda la toma diluida en un vaso de agua o mezclada con otra infusión para debilitar su sabor amargo. El extracto fluido es perfectamente tolerado y a las dosis indicadas no se le conocen contraindicaciones. Es importante probar con dosis pequeñas las primeras veces...diez gotas, luego quince y ver el efecto antes de seguir adelante.

Es una planta que genera una dosis de buen humor y deseo sexual; sólo resta probarla -con la supervisión de quien conozca sus efectos- por aquellos que necesitan de sus extraordinarias virtudes.

La Damiana contiene arbutina, clorofila, aceites volátiles, resinas y taninos. También puede aliviar cefaleas y estimular el peristaltismo intestinal. Además de las formulaciones :infusión de sus hojas o Tintura Madre- también se puede preparar sobre la base del extracto seco, en forma de comprimidos, sola o con otros elementos naturales con similar función: guaraná, yohimbina, ginseng, ginkgo biloba, vitaminas, DHEA, Zinc y el aminoácido L-arginina -de importancia en el mecanismo erectivo-.

**¿Ya ven por que si pudo? Jajajaja solo droguis podía hacerlo con Susana.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Laberinto sin salida**

Candy se encontraba en su habitación recostada intentando dormir pero no lo conseguía, no dejaba de pensar en los besos y caricias de Terry. Era la primera vez que experimentaba todas esas sensaciones, las cuales sin duda disfrutó, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaban de temor.

- Te amo Terry…. Te amo tanto – se repetía interiormente mientras Morfeo comenzaba a llamarla al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras ella dormía plácidamente en otra parte de la ciudad Terrece Grandchester se enteraba de algo que cambiaria su vida radicalmente…

Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada… – resonaba en la cabeza del actor, que se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá mientras Susana comenzaba a hablar.

Nadie lo sabe aún- pero no podré ocultarlo mucho tiempo – comenzó a llorar, Terry en ese momento se puso de pie y se puso detrás de ella

- No, no llores por favor – le dijo mientras situaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

- Yo… yo no sé qué hacer Terry… – le dijo fingiendo que lloraba

- Cálmate, no estás sola

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry la giro logrando que quedara frente a el - Nada le faltara a mi hijo, ni a ti. Voy a hacerme responsable de ustedes.

- ¡Oh Terry! – el rostro de Susana se iluminó y de nuevo se refugió en los brazos del actor. Mientras Susana celebraba su triunfo, el rostro de Terry se lleno de tristeza

- Solo quiero pedirte algo – la separó de él

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito tiempo para…. – le dio la espalda

- ¿Para decírselo a Candy?

- Si…

- De acuerdo, es lo justo se que tú tienes sentimientos hacia ella pero… te prometo que yo daré todo para que esta relación funcione – lo abrazaba por detrás

- Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya- rompió ese abrazo separando las manos de Susana

- Si, tienes razón, ambos tenemos que descansar… mañana será un gran día

Él no respondió, simplemente salió de esa casa. La noche era fría se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve por lo que levantó las solapas de su chaqueta para cubrirse del frío, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, subió a su auto y vagó hasta entrada la madrugada – Un hijo… - era algo que lo estaba atormentando. Caminó hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía, subió con lentitud los escalones, sentía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Abrió la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Al entrar en su recamara el perfume de Candy llegó a sus sentidos, las imágenes de lo ocurrido horas antes llegaron a su mente - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando al fin te tengo a mi lado? – se dejó caer en su cama – Un hijo… tengo que ser responsable… no puedo actuar como mi padre… no puedo...

Así paso un largo tiempo hasta nuevamente el sol apareció



Candy despertó con una sonrisa, estaba feliz, tomo un baño se arreglo y bajó a desayunar algo. Se encontraría con Terry hasta esa noche por lo que tenía el resto del día para conocer los alrededores. Salió cubierta por un abrigo y recorrió las calles aledañas, había infinidad de tiendas estaba sorprendida por lo enorme que era esa ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el teatro…

Terry llego con muy mal semblante, señal de no haber dormido nada, fue directo a su camerino y se sentó frente al espejo.

El rostro de Candy sonriéndole, correspondiendo a sus besos seguían en su mente.

- ¡Cinco minutos para el ensayo final Grandchester! – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Se puso de pie y fue al escenario, ahí estaba Susana, Terry se acercó a ella

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó intranquilo Terry

- Bien, no te preocupes – respondió la joven un tanto apenada

- ¡Todos preparados! – gritó el director y dio comienzo el ensayo, que duró varias horas, mientras que Candy regresaba al hotel para alistarse.

Terry estaba listo para la presentación, debía concentrarse. El público fue llegando, Candice bajó de un carruaje y quedó sorprendida al ver en la marquesina el nombre de su novio, sonrió.

- Esto no puede ser posible, ¿Qué haces en lugar como este?

- Lo mismo que tú, vengo a ver una representación teatral - respondió con seguridad al notar la presencia de Elisa

- ¿De verdad? ¿y con que entradas?, por que no creo que con tu sueldo de enfermera puedas pagarlo.

- Agradezco tu preocupación sobre mis finanzas, pero no se vieron afectadas ya que Terry me invitó – sonrió dándo media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del teatro.

- ¡Mentirosa! Tú solo eres una huérfana – Elisa le arrebató el bolso – no voy a permitir que entres al teatro – hurgó dentro de la bolsa, hasta dar con el boleto

- ¡Elisa basta! – Neal llegó hasta ellas

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

- No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?, ¿no te das cuenta del espectáculo que estas dando? - le quitó el bolso y se acercó a Candy - toma, lamento esto – le entregó sus cosas

- Gracias... – le respondió confundida, se alejó y fue al interior del recinto a tomar su lugar

Neal regresó al lado de Elisa tomándola del brazo con fuerza. Entraron al teatro y acorraló a su hermana en un rincón donde la gente no los podía ver.

- Escúchame bien, que ésta sea la última vez que tratas de esa manera a Candy ¿entiendes? - le presionó el brazo mientras la amenazaba con el dedo índice-

-¿Qué?, no estas hablando en serio - sonrió creyendo que su hermano bromeaba

- Si vuelves a insultarla o tratar de dañarla olvidaré que eres mi hermana

- No, esto no es posible - decía al notar la mirada de Neal distinta- ¿Tú estás… enamorado de esa huérfana?

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – la liberó

- Eres un idiota Neal, ella nunca se fijará en ti

- Eso está por verse

- Mamá lo sabrá, ella no permitirá que tú enlodes a la familia con esa…

- "Esa" como tú le llamas es heredera de los Andrew… así que está muy por arriba de nuestra familia

- La tía Elroy la repudia, jamás reconocerá como una Andrew

- Si te metes en esto, la tía se enterará de la trampa que le tendiste en Inglaterra para enlodar su nombre y de todas las veces que intentaste seducir a Grandchester y si eso pasa… a la que repudiará será a ti.

Elisa le dio una bofetada y camino directo a los palcos, mientras que Neal sobaba su mejilla.

- Tercera llamada

La obra comenzó, Romeo hizo su aparición y Candy no podía dejar de admirarlo, estaba sorprendida, con cuánta pasión y entrega desempeñaba su personaje, aunque no era la única… Susana estaba asombrando al publico con su actuación, no podía negarse que eran una magnifica mancuerna actoral.

El ultimo acto terminó ante una ovación de un público satisfecho por tan magnifica actuación. Salió todo el elenco a dar las gracias, el público aplaudía y ellos hacían una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Todos estaba sonriendo, el telón bajó cuando de pronto Susana se desvaneció. Terry estaba a su lado y la tomó en brazos y salió apresurado del escenario hasta llevarla a su camerino, donde la recostó en el sofá.

- Susy, hija – su madre se acercó a ella

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó confundida

- Te desmayaste – respondió Terry nervioso por la presencia de la Sra. Marlowee.

- Iré por un medico – insistió la mujer

- No madre, estoy bien… es por la emoción de la obra – fingió Susana

- ¿Estas segura?, no te he visto bien los últimos días

- De verdad mamá, estoy bien solo quiero un poco de agua ¿podrías traérmela por favor? – dicho esto la señora salió dejándola sola con Terry

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Bien, solo son los síntomas de mi estado, pero te aseguro que estamos bien – respondió acariciando su vientre - ¿Ella está aquí?

- Si…

- Supongo que esta noche hablarás con ella

Al escuchar eso la mirada de Terry se endureció – No te metas en esto, es un asunto que solo me corresponde a mi ¿entiendes?

- Aquí tienes el agua cariño- interrumpió la señora

- Gracias madre, ayúdame a vestir, tenemos que ir a la recepción – fijó su vista en Terry, estaba molesta por su reacción. El actor salió de ahí sin decir más.

-Señor Grandchester, la señorita White lo espera en su camerino como me pidió…

- Gracias Bill – se dirigió hacia su camerino, el cual quedaba muy alejado del resto, puso la mano en la perilla respiró profundo y entró con una sonrisa – lamento haberte hecho esperar.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que esta noche todos quieran estar cerca del famoso actor Terrece Grandchester, aunque debo reconocer que sí tengo algo de celos, todas las chicas mueren por ti

- ¡Qué cosas dices pecosa! – le respondió mientras se desvestía detrás de un biombo

- Mmm… es verdad, todas las mujeres hablaban de ti y de Susana – hacia un puchero.

- Solo fue por el estreno, te aseguro que después habrá otra obra y dirán lo mismo de los protagonistas – seguía hablándole mientras trataba de ocultar el sentimiento de culpa, no quería que ella lo notara, tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle. Salió y al ver lo hermosa que estaba con su vestido de gala y sus rizos sueltos, no pudo evitarlo y la tomó de la cintura, tenía la camisa sin abotonar – moría por tenerte conmigo - la besó sin darle oportunidad a nada, Candy correspondió al beso rodeándolo con sus brazos, la verdad es que también deseaba sus labios. De pronto Terry terminó el beso.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… nada… - terminó de abrochar su camisa, mientras por dentro se sentía el peor de los hombres

- ¡Estuviste estupendo! – decía mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Terry

- Me alegra que te gustara – trataba de sonreír pero sus ojos estaban tristes

- No pareces feliz

- Claro que lo estoy, te tengo a mi lado… te amo… – la abrazó con amor

- Yo también te amo – dijo la chica.

- Salgamos de aquí

- De acuerdo – le colocó el abrigo y salieron del camerino, todos esperaban la salida de los protagonistas

- ¡Cuánta gente! – decía Candy al asomarse por una ventana y recordó esa noche en Chicago - Vaya ahora entiendo por que no me escuchaste esa noche

- Su auto esta listo señor - Terry había preferido utilizar su propio auto, así no abordaría el mismo carruaje que Susana

- Gracias, es hora de salir de aquí pecosa

Ella tomo el brazo de su novio, al salir muchas jovencitas esperaban a Romeo pero él camino directo al auto, la ayudo a subir. Todo mundo se preguntaba quien era la chica que le acompañaba, pues todos rumoraban una relación con su compañera de teatro, subieron a su auto y fueron directo a la recepción. Terry no quería asistir, pero era parte de su contrato.

Por fin llegaron al lujoso restaurante, tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada para el y sus invitados . Susana ya estaba ahí cuando vio llegar a Terry con Candy del brazo, sonrientes. Apretó sus puños furiosa, desde su mesa.

- ¡Que lindo lugar! - decía sorprendida, pues el restaurante era de los más lujosos de la ciudad, y esa noche tocaría la banda mas famosa del país para amenizar la fiesta.

Eleonor Baker también estaba en la recepción y se acercó a saludarlos - ¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

- Si, desde luego madre - se puso de pie y le acomodó la silla como todo un caballero

Susana llego en ese momento, Terry fijo su vista en ella

- Buenas noches, ¿no me vas a presentar Terrece? – le pidió tomándolo del brazo. Candy no comprendió por qué la mirada de él cambio radicalmente.

- Si desde luego - se liberó de ella fríamente – Mi madre Eleonor Baker y…

- Candice White – interrumpió Candy extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, Susana estrechó su mano – Ya nos habíamos conocido en Chicago ¿Recuerda? Fui a preguntar por Terrece esa noche y usted amablemente me informó que él estaba descansando

- Oh… si ya recuerdo…

Terry al escuchar eso se molesto y su madre se dio cuenta por lo que intervino

- Su actuación fue estupenda, la felicito

- Gracias señora Baker, soy admiradora suya y me esforzaré mucho para ser una estrella como usted- No cabía duda de que era astuta

Los actores fueron abordados por la prensa, por lo que Candy lo esperó en la mesa, no entendía por que reacciono de esa manera, pero no pudo evitarlo, al ver a Terry con Susana sintió celos.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto – le dijo Eleonor mientras bebía de su copa, pues pudo ver en el rostro de la rubia molestia – ellos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos por la obra, pero no tienes de que preocuparte mi hijo solo tiene ojos para ti - le decía mientras tomaba su mano

- Tiene razón, yo confió en él, no debí hablarle así a Susana

- Ya olvídalo, mejor háblame de ti…

Mientras tanto Susana y Terry eran entrevistados para el periódico

- Su actuación fue magnifica, ¿seguirán actuando juntos en otros proyectos? -preguntaba un periodista

- En este momento estamos enfocados en "_**Romeo y Julieta**_", no sabemos que pasará mas adelante - respondió Terry, que no dejaba de ver a Candy a lo lejos

- Se rumora una relación entre ustedes, sin embargo usted llegó acompañado de una guapa señorita

- Eso es algo que no les incumbe – respondió molesto

- ¿Que hay de su madre?, ¿tuvo ella que ver en que consiguiera su protagónico? - Terry estaba a punto de golpear al periodista pero Robert Hattawey intervino

- Creo que con la actuación de esta noche, queda muy claro que el señor Grandchester gano su protagónico por méritos propios – dijo el productor.

- ¿Nos permite una foto de los protagonistas? - Susana y Terry posaban para las fotos. Candy veía la manera en que Marlowe se le acercaba a Terrece y le incomodaba. Eleonor trataba de distraerla .

- Sabes cuando Terry me contó que habían vuelto a verse me sentí realmente feliz, mi hijo te ama y cuando esta a tu lado es otro. - Candy al escucharla se sonrojó, continuó platicando muy animada con Eleonor

- ¿Podría concederme esta pieza?- se acercó un apuesto caballero

- Yo… - Candy titubeó

- Vamos solo una pieza, lo prometo – insistió el joven

- Anda ve, mi hijo aún tardará y la música es muy amena

- Es.. está bien- aceptó y fue a la pista con el caballero

Terry estaba con Robert, pero al ver que Candy bailaba con un extraño se llenó de celos y de inmediato terminó sus asuntos con el productor y fue a la pista

- Me permite? - el vals termino y Terry se acerco a ellos

- Si, claro… - el hombre se alejó

- Quiero que solo bailes conmigo – le dijo de manera posesiva

Terrece la tomó de la cintura, mientras con la otra tomaba una de sus manos. Otra pieza comenzaba y la acerco mas a él, quería que todos se dieran cuenta que le pertenecía, en ese momento nada le importaba solo ella. Los dos comenzaron a bailar, lentamente. Candy se sorprendió ante esa reacción y se dejó llevar, el ritmo de la música era suave y Terry aprovechaba para pegarla más a su cuerpo, tanto que sus rostros quedaban muy cerca. Susana los observaba y sintió rabia al verlos pero los periodistas no la dejaban sola ni un instante.

La música termino, todos murmuraban por la manera en que Terrece bailó con la misteriosa chica.

Terry la tomo de la mano y salieron al jardín

- ¡¿Porque bailaste con ese hombre?! - había enojo en su voz

- ¿Por que me hablas de esta manera?, no he hecho nada malo

- No quiero perderte, no quiero que otros te miren, te quiero solo para mí – la abrazó con fuerza

Ella se separó un poco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – ¿Qué sucede?, has estado muy extraño desde ayer

- Perdóname, no debí hablarte así…es solo que no quiero estar aquí - la abrazó nuevamente - Vamos a otro lugar

- Pero… esta fiesta es para ti

- No me importa la fiesta lo único que deseo es estar contigo – la tomó de la mano

- Terry mi bolso…. espera

- Yo iré por el quédate aquí - Entro al salón directo a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, tomo el bolso y el abrigo de Candy. Susana no soporto más, iba a detenerlo, en ese instante le diría sobre su estado a esa chica, pero el Alcalde llego a saludarla y solo vio como Terry desaparecía entre las mesas.

La joven pareja salió de aquel lugar y abordó el auto.

- ¿Adónde iremos?

- Si te dijera que al fin del mundo ¿me seguirías Candy?

- Sin dudarlo un solo instante – ella le sonrió y él tomó su mano

Terry condujo por largo rato, quería estar lejos de todo, lo único que deseaba era estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, se sentía como un moribundo que sabe que le queda el tiempo contado. Por fin se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad, desde ahí se podían ver las luces del suburbio, bajaron del auto y se recargaron en el cofre.

- ¡Que vista tan hermosa! – exclamó Candy mientras Terry tenia la mirada perdida, ella se dio cuenta y se puso frente a él – _Sus ojos están tristes, como cuando lo conocí_ – pensaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro con amor – parece que cargas con un peso muy grande, ¿por qué no me dices que te sucede?

El le tomó las manos y las besó – _¿tanto me conoces?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente – Candy… yo…tengo que decirte algo importante – trataba de decirle lo que había pasado con Susana pero al ver sus ojos llenos de amor, no tuvo el valor para alejarla de su vida, la amaba y no quería perderla – ¿Recuerdas esa noche en Escocia cuando te pedí que vieras el amanecer conmigo?

- Si - ella respondió con desconcierto

- Si te lo pidiera ahora ¿aceptarías?

- Nada me gustaría más

Se fundieron en un beso, ella deseaba ese contacto, le gustaba la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, por su parte Terry, se llenaba cada vez de más pasión, quería hacerla suya y perderse en el fin del mundo, pero la amaba y sabia que ya no iban a poder estar juntos. La abrazó con amor, ocultando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, sabía que tarde o temprano Candice se enteraría de todo, pero trataría de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Permanecieron abrazados, observando el horizonte.

- Cómo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante – le decía mientras la rodeaba por la cintura

- Terry … mi amor

- Shhhh… no digas nada, déjame tenerte así un momento

- Su voz suena_ tan triste_ – se decía a si misma

La giró para quedar frente a frente – Pase lo que pase nunca dudes que te amo…

- Nunca lo haría, por que yo también te amo en esta ocasión fue ella quien buscó sus labios.

Estuvieron asi un rato más, esperando los primeros rayos del sol... cumpliendo esa promesa que se hicieron desde Escocia.

Al sentir como los brazos del hombre que amaba la rodeaban, se sentía segura, feliz, tanto que deseaba permanecer así para siempre. Lamentablemente al llegar el amanecer, ambos regresaron a la realidad, subieron nuevamente al auto y regresaron a la ciudad.

Terry acompaño a Candy a su hotel para preparar el equipaje, la acompaño hasta fuera de su habitación. quedaba tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera podrían tomar el desayuno juntos.

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto Candy

-Me encantaría, pero no es correcto

-Entiendo- abrió la puerta – no tardare

Él esperó afuera a que ella se cambiara y terminara de preparar su equipaje su mirada permanecía perdida en la ventana que se encontraba en el pasillo, cuando se escucho abrir la puerta.

-Estoy lista

-Permíteme ayudarte – tomo la maleta de Candy

-Gracias

bajaron juntos, hasta abordar el auto, la estación quedaba cerca.

Terry se estaciono y como todo un caballero la ayudo a bajar del auto, tomo la maleta y ofreció su brazo.

Entraron a la estación faltaba poco para partir.

-Estos días han sido los mas felices de mi vida, gracias Terry

-Gracias a ti, por iluminar mi vida

- Es mejor que aborde el tren, por que no quiero ponerme triste

- Si será lo mejor, por que la gente se asustara de ver a una mona llorando

- ¡Tonto! … dale mis saludos a tu madre y espero que pronto vayas a visitarme – tenía un nudo en la garganta – Hasta pronto – caminó hacia el vagón cuando sintió como la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca atrayéndola a él. La besó sin importarle nada, la abrazó fuertemente, ella ya no pudo evitar llorar, no quería separarse de él.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren

- No llores – le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras él luchaba por contener su tristeza – Sonríe, así quiero verte feliz, siempre feliz

Ella sonrió – Te amo Terrece Grandchester! – subió finalmente al tren

El permaneció ahí hasta que el tren se marcho. Rato después fue a su departamento. Recargada en la puerta se encontraba Susana Marlowe respiró profundo y llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Quiero saber por qué te comportaste de esa manera en la fiesta? Espero que ya hayas terminado tu relación con ella!!

- Me comporto como me da la gana y por el bien de los dos no me pidas cuentas de mis actos. Por que no estoy dispuesto a dártelas ¿entiendes?

- ¡Olvidas que espero un hijo tuyo!

Terry la vio con enojo, no soportaba que le impusieran las cosas - Te di mi palabra de que me haré responsable de ti y de mi hijo, pero no pretendas gobernar mi vida por que eso es algo que tolerare.

Susana tuvo que tragarse su coraje – De acuerdo las cosas se harán como tu quieras, solo espero que me des mi lugar de ahora en adelante

- No te preocupes, que es algo que seguramente no me dejaras olvidar – Abrió la puerta de su departamento – ahora si me disculpas quiero estar solo – cerró sin decir mas, dejando a una mujer realmente molesta.



Continuara…

Hola:

Por fin publique, espero haya valido la pena el capitulo y sobre todo que siga contando con ustedes. Como saben este es mi tercer fic y pues trato que quede mejor que los dos anteriores, así que ténganme paciencia.

Bueno me despido y espero publicar pronto.

Gracias a cada una por sus mensajes y espero pronto darles una sorpresa.

Saludos cordiales

Lulú

-


	5. Chapter 5

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros inesperados**

En alguna parte de África un hombre de porte elegante camina por una vía llena de mercantes, se detiene un instante y saca de su bolsillo una dirección. Observa a sus alrededores hasta encontrar lo que busca. Comienza a caminar hasta dar con una calle solitaria, toca una puerta, mientras se abanica con su sombrero. Un chico de color lo invita a pasar, al parecer ya lo esperaban, lo conduce por un pasillo hasta una habitación, la puerta se habré y un hombre rubio que lee el diario levanta la vista.

-Así que finalmente me encontraste…- se pone de pie y camina hacia él.

-Si, aunque cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo hacerlo – le responde con una sonrisa

se Estrechan en un abrazo, hacia mas de dos años que no se veían.

-Por favor toma asiento- le ofreció mientras el caminaba a una mesa donde reposaban varios licores

-Gracias- respondió dejando su sombrero a un lado del sofá

-Debes estar sediento - el hombre mas joven servia dos copas- te esperaba antes

El caballero mayor recibió su bebida - con la guerra se dificultan mas los viajes – le dio un trago para mitigar el calor- y si agregamos que cada vez tratas de ocultarte en lugares mas alejados.

-Jajaja, lo importante es que finalmente estas aquí , ¡salud! - chocaron sus copas

-El momento de tomar la cabeza de los Andrew se acerca, ¿cuánto tiempo mas vas a aplazarlo William?

-¿William? – sonrió – hace tanto que nadie me llamaba así – bebió de su copa

-Ese es tu nombre y como heredero tienes responsabilidades

El rubio se recargo en la pared – Responsabilidades que nunca pedí, me gusta ser libre tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Lo se eres igual que tu padre y por ese motivo se que harás lo correcto

-No hablemos de "mis responsabilidades", mejor cuéntame ¿como están todos?- se sentó a un lado de George

-Tus sobrinos están en América – comenzó a informarle sobre su familia, Albert escuchaba atento.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Se ha convertido en enfermera

-¿Enfermera? jaja eso debió molestar mucho a la Tiá Elroy

-Si bastante y parece que tu lo disfrutas mucho

-Siempre he admirado a Candy y con esto me demuestra que no me equivoque en adoptarla, siempre contara con mi apoyo.

Los dos hombres continuaron Charlando

-0-

Nueva York …

La hora de ir al teatro había llegado, Terrece Grandschester abordo su automóvil y condujo hasta el lugar, bajo se quedo de pie frente a la entrada, respiro profundo y entro.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del camerino, un hijo venia en camino, no había sido sincero con la mujer que amaba, pero no quería perderla, ¿se arriesgaría a tener una doble vida? ¿Tal vez si le explicara lo sucedido ella entendería?

-¡¡Maldita sea mi suerte!! – grito con furia estrellando su puño en el espejo – No voy a perderte Candy… no puedo – Salio mientras envolvía su mano en un pañuelo

-¿Que te sucedió? - pregunto detrás de bambalinas Susana tratando de tocar su mano.

-¡Nada! -El instintivamente rechazo su contacto alejando su mano haciéndola trastabillar

Robert que estaba cerca la detuvo evitando que cayera – ¿Que demonios te pasa ?

-Señor tienen que entrar a escena - indico uno de los trabajadores

Terry entro al escenario ignorando a Robert

-O-

Chicago…

Neal llegaba a casa después de tomar unos tragos en un bar

-Buenas noches hijo –saludo su madre que se encontraba en la sala bebiendo Té con Elisa

-Hola madre – se acerco a darle un beso

-Papá te espera, quiere hablar contigo – le decía con malicia mientras bebía de su taza - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez hermanito? ¿Perdiste dinero apostando? – Desde su regreso a Nueva York no llevaban una buena relación.

El moreno no respondió y se dirigió al despacho, abrió la puerta y se llevo tremenda sorpresa su padre estaba tendido en el piso.

-¡Papá! – corrió a auxiliarlo lo levanto en brazos sacándolo del estudio, Sara y Elisa se asustaron al ver la escena – No se queden ahí, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Neal lo llevo a su auto y condujo hasta el sanatorio.

Candy había regresado a su trabajo tras volver de Nueva York, se encontraba en el área de urgencias, esa noche le tocaba guardia nocturna.

-Esto le dolerá un poco pero evitara que se infecte – decía a un paciente

-¡Auch!

-Vamos no exagere – le cubría con una venda – ¡listo! regrese mañana para cambiar el vendaje

-De acuerdo señorita

Candice comenzó a recoger sus instrumentos cuando escucho alboroto

-¡Necesito un medico! –

-¿Neal? –la rubia dejo la bandeja al reconocerlo

- Mi padre….

-Espera aquí iré por el medico – camino al consultorio cuando sintió que la tomaba de un brazo

- Ayúdalo por favor – la libero

Era la primera vez que Candy veía esa preocupación en él – No te preocupes – fue por el medico.

-o-

Nueva York…

La obra había terminado, Terry salía de su camerino para ir a casa cuando Robert lo abordo.

-Necesitamos hablar

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? – respondió muy a su estilo caminando a la salida

-¡Si ahora!

Terry llego hasta su oficina, se sentó en el sofá recargando los brazos en el respaldo y cruzando la pierna, mientras Robert encendía un puro dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-No se a que te refieres

Se puso frente a él- A tu actitud, se que tienes un carácter difícil pero la manera en que le gritaste a Susana esta noche no fue correcta. No se que te pasa , Estas distraído , le gritas a todo el mundo.

-Lo lamento Robert, no volverá a pasar – Terry se puso de pie

-Lo que sea que te este pasando, tiene solución te lo aseguro

Terry solo bajo la mirada y salió – Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo – se dirigió a la calle, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto cuando reconoció sobre la acera a Susana.

-¿Que haces sola?

-Mi madre no pudo venir esta noche al teatro así que regreso a casa- respondió sin detenerse

-Mi auto esta cerca te llevaré

-Creí que no me querías cerca- continuo caminando

-Déjate de niñerías

Susana accedió, subieron al auto, ninguno de los dos decía nada, su expresión era dura.

-No puedo seguir con esto Terrece- comenzó a hablar- Desde que te dije lo del bebe estas molesto, me culpas por lo sucedido y ¡no es justo!, tu también fuiste responsable yo no te forcé a nada y si no quieres…

-Te di mi palabra

-No quiero tu palabra… quiero que estés convencido de estar a mi lado

Terry detuvo el auto- Escucha lamento la manera en que te he tratado… necesito tiempo Susana… tiempo para asimilar todo esto… tiempo para poner en orden en mi vida… te dije que no voy a abandonarte… pero entiende que esto era algo que no esperaba

-Para mi tampoco es fácil – comenzaba a llorar – ¿Te has preguntado como me siento cada vez que me dices que amas a otra a mujer - Grandchester apretaba el volante mientras ella seguía hablando – Te amo… pero en este momento lo único que me importa es mi hijo… el no tiene la culpa – continuaba sollozando

Terry era un hombre que no expresaba sus sentimientos, y menos hacia Susana pero el hecho que estuviera embarazada lo hizo sentir mal, así que le tomo la mano – no llores por favor – saco un pañuelo y limpio su rostro – Perdóname no pretendía lastimarte, haré un esfuerzo por que esto funcione.

Ella sonrió – gracias quiso acercarse a el pero como siempre la rechazo

-Es tarde – se volteo para quedar frente al volante - tu madre debe estar preocupada – encendió el auto y la llevo hasta su casa.

-0-

Chicago…

Un medico atendía al Sr. Legan ayudado por Candy.

-Quiero que pase la noche aquí, necesito hacer otros estudios pero por sus síntomas, creo que se trata de su corazón- decía el medico

-¿Eso es grave?

-No puedo asegurarlo hasta que hagamos mas exámenes por el momento quiero que descanse. por favor avísale a sus familiares

-De acuerdo doctor – salio al pasillo donde Los Legan esperaban

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Neal

-Ya recupero el sentido, pero el doctor quiere tenerlo en observación

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Sara

-El medico se los explicara en cuanto tenga los resultados

-En ese caso vayamos a casa – Elisa se puso de pie

-Candy …por favor dime ¿que tiene? – la mirada del moreno tenia angustia

-Al parecer se trata de su corazón, por ese motivo el medico quiere hacer mas exámenes, para dar un diagnostico acertado – le puso la mano en el hombro – el esta en buenas manos , no te preocupes

-Neal, le ¿preguntas a una enfermera?, ¡vaya pero esto es el colmo!, Madre deberíamos llevarlo a otro hospital, este debe ser de lo peor si esta huérfana trabaja aquí

**-¡¡Cállate Elisa!!**

**-¿Pero que escandalo es este?- pregunto molesto el medico que al escuchar los gritos salio al pasillo- Este es un hospital**

**Todos guardaron silencio**

**-Candy regresa con el paciente**

**-Si doctor**

-o-

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente…

El doctor Leonard se encontraba en su oficina cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase- respondió mientras colocaba unos libros en una repisa

-Me dijeron que quería verme – pregunto Candy desde la puerta

-Entre por favor y toma asiento, le pidió mientras el hacia lo mismo - Necesito entregar unos documentos muy importantes al doctor Thomas Clase´s en Florida, es un viejo amigo y me ha pedido enviar a alguien de mi entera confianza y se que tu eres la indicada para hacerlo.

-¿Yo?

-Has tenido un buen desempeño durante todo este tiempo y nadie mejor que Tú para llevarlos. ¿Me harías ese favor Candice?

- Si, agradezco su confianza

-Sabia que podía contar contigo- le entrego un sobre con los documentos -partes mañana, toma el resto del día para que puedas organizarte

-De acuerdo

Nueva York…

Maxwell Grant un hombre de 21 años, hijo único de un matrimonio de clase media tiene su equipaje listo en unas cuantas horas partirá al extranjero pero antes de hacerlo necesita hacer una visita. Sale de su modesto hogar y aborda un carruaje mientras este avanza los recuerdos sobre una noche hace un año llegan a su mente..

Flash Back…

Se encontraba en la mansión del Empresario Douglas Hug, para la firma de unos títulos de propiedad.

-¿En que puedo servirle? – pegunto el mayordomo

-Necesito entregarle estos documentos al señor Hug, vengo de parte del señor Dillow

-Pase por aquí

-Gracias – espero en un pasillo, había mucha gente en la casa al parecer tendrían una fiesta

-El señor lo espera- el mayodormo lo llevo hasta el despacho abrió la puerta

-Max que alegría verte - estrecho su mano - aunque creí que Thomas vendría

-El señor Dillow no pudo venir por causas de fuerza mayor

-Muy bien toma asiento- encendió un puro y se sentó frente a él - ¿ya están listos los documentos?

-Si, solo necesitan su firma – se los mostró

El hombre comenzó a leer- Todo esta en orden - tomo una pluma y los firmo para después entregarlos

-Gracias – se puso de pie tomando el sobre con los documentos –

-Quédate a la fiesta

-Pero…

-Vamos no te caerá mal algo de diversión – le dio una palmada en la espalda

-De acuerdo me quedare un rato

Salieron al salón principal, donde se encontraban los invitados, el señor Hug un empresario importante lo presento con varios de sus amigos. En ese momento Susana Marlowe llego a la fiesta captando la atención de Maxwell.

Se separo del resto de los invitados, quería conocer a esa mujer. Se acerco a ella.

-Buenas noches me ¿permite esta pieza?

Susana acepto, era un chico muy apuesto, bailaron un par de canciones y después fueron a platicar a una de las terrazas.

Esa noche Max quedo fascinado con esa mujer.

Fin del flash back

Chicago…

Candy esperaba un carruaje fuera del hospital…

-Mmm… que suerte la mía, no pasa ninguno, creo que tendré que caminar – Comenzó a hacerlo cuando el claxon de un auto la asusto

-Hola Candy – ¿Te llevo?

-Eh… no gracias – continuo caminando

-Hey espera – Neal detuvo el auto y corrió poniéndose frente a ella

Candice camino hacia atrás

-No me tengas miedo – levanto sus manos – no voy a hacerte nada, solo quería agradecerte que cuidaras de mi padre en el hospital

-No tienes que agradecerme , es mi trabajo

-Lo llevare a Nueva York nos recomendaron a un medico que se especializa en casos como el suyo

-Pues espero que tu padre se recupere pronto, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-Candy… lamento lo que sucedió en el pasado, me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo… ¿me darías una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado?

-Yo… no se Neal… me has hecho mucho daño… no puedo …lo siento

Candy detuvo un carruaje y subió, estaba muy extrañada por el comportamiento de Legan

-_Tarde o temprano_ – se dijo a si mismo el moreno mientras veía como ella se marchaba

Nueva York…

Susana se encontraba en su habitación

Toc, toc

-¿Que pasa?

-Señorita la busca un caballero

-¿Quien?- pregunto mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera

Maxwell Grant

Al escuchar ese nombre dejo caer el cepillo - ¿qué demonios hace aquí? – se puso de pie y camino a la puerta – en un momento bajare - Maldita sea ¿por qué ahora? – sujeto su cabellera y bajo hasta el jardín ahí encontró a un apuesto joven castaño, de ojos verdes – Max… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba nerviosa

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Hablar? ¿ Sobre que?

El hombre se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos- sobre nosotros

-Max, no por favor- se libero de su contacto dándole la espalda – lo nuestro termino

-Te amo

-Lo se , pero yo ya no te amo

-¿Estas segura?- la rodeo por la cintura

-Si – separo sus manos- lo que vivimos fue algo muy especial, pero yo no puedo corresponderte

-Susi, si tan solo lo volviéramos a intentar yo..

-Max, eso no pasará yo amo a otra persona

-Mientes - Max camino hasta ella sujetándola del brazo – Me dijiste que amabas, te entregaste a mi

-¡Cállate! Ese fue un error, – se libero de el – yo estaba muy dolida por mi rompimiento con Terry

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry, ese tipo no toma a nadie en serio, ya te lastimo una vez, ¿vas a permitir que lo haga de nuevo?

Susana comenzó a llorar,- Yo lo amo, lo amo mas que a mi vida

-Entiendo – camino para marcharse – me iré a Europa esta noche, tal vez el tiempo y la distancia me ayuden a olvidarte , espero que seas feliz.

Maxwell se marcho lleno de dolor, de verdad se había enamorado de ella.

Susana al ver como se alejaba se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió – Irte es lo mejor que me pudo pasar – se llevo las manos al vientre

-0-

Candy viajo al otro día a Florida, mientras el tren avanzaba ella le escribía nuevamente a Terry pues ya habían pasado un mes desde que regreso de Nueva York y no recibía ninguna carta. Pero suponía que todo se debía al trabajo por lo que no se preocupo. Se dedico a escribirle como siempre y a decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Finalmente llego a su destino después de un largo viaje, salio de la estación y quedo fascinada con el paisaje, el sol lucia esplendido sonrió y camino por la bahía.

-Disculpe busco esta dirección - pregunto a una señora

-Debe llegar hasta el muelle y de ahí caminar hacia arriba – indico la mujer

-Gracias – tomo su maleta

Camino un rato mas hasta dar con una hermosa casa, toco la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer mayor.

-Buenas tardes, busco al Doctor Thomas Claise´s

¿Quién lo busca?- se escucho otra voz proveniente de una chica

Mi nombre es Candice White y vengo de parte del doctor Leornad

Pasa. Johanne ve por mi tio - indico a l a mucama mientras caminaba hasta la sala de la casa, seguida por Candy – Siéntate …mmm – la vio de arriba abajo -¿no eres de aquí? – pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ella

No, yo vivo en Chicago

Disculpe – interrumpió la mucama

SI johanne ¿que dijo mi Tio?

La recibirá en su despacho

De acuerdo, ella te llevara con el viejo –se puso de pie y se alejo

Gracias

Candy llego con el doctor Claise´s y le entrego los documentos.

-Ha sido muy amable señorita, le pediré a Johanna que prepare su recamara

-¿Mi recamara?, no , no es necesario puedo ir a un hotel

-De ninguna manera, es lo menos que puedo hacer y no aceptare un no como respuesta

-De acuerdo

Candy se instalo en la casa, tomo una ducha y aprovechando que tendría un día libre antes de su regreso, decidió disfrutar su estancia en ese lugar. Salio a un balcón que tenia vista al mar, el atardecer era hermoso

- ¿te quedaras con nosotros? – pregunto Karen acercándose al balcón

-Eh… si espero no le moleste

-Karen, mi nombre es Karen Claise´s lamento por no haberme presentado antes, pero no estaba de humor – encendía un cigarrillo - ¿fumas? – le ofreció uno

-No, gracias

Exhalo el humo cerrando los ojos – ¿te gustaría salir a caminar?, me hace falta y no me gusta hacerlo sola

-Si, me encantaría

Las dos mujeres caminaron por la orilla de la playa un rato después se sentaron en la arena.

-Y ¿ a que te dedicas?

-Soy enfermera Y ¿Tú?

-Actriz – respondió mientras encendía otro cigarrillo – y una de las mejores, solo que no me dan mi lugar

Candy ante ese comentario arrogante solo sonrió, le recordó tanto a Terry

-Jajaja no me veas así, de verdad soy una de la mejores- le respondía con seguridad – en este momento debería estar protagonizando Romeo y Julieta

-¿El protagónico de Susana Marlow?

-Esa tonta manipuladora me quito el papel, me tendió una trampa y todo para estar cerca de Grandchester - la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado- lo que no sabe esa mosca muerta es que Terrece nunca caerá en sus redes

-¿Por qué lo dices? – se animo a preguntar

-Conozco a Grandchester y no lo creo tan imbécil – se puso de pie – hace mucho calor mejor regresemos

-Si

Caminaron nuevamente hasta la casa, Candy iba muy pensativa lo que había dicho Karen la dejo inquieta, seria posible que Susana fuera capaz de tenderle una trampa para quitarle el protagónico y permanecer cerca de Terry.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, recordaba como se porto la noche del estreno.

Al día siguiente salio nuevamente al balcón

-Hola Candy

-Buen día Karen

-Ven desayuna conmigo

-Gracias

Señorita acaban de traer esto para usted – intervino la mucama que traia un hermoso ramo de rosas

-Mmm… déjame ver – tomo la tarjetita – bla, bla, bla, todos dicen lo mismo – le entrego la nota a la mucama – tíralas

-De acuerdo señorita

Candy estaba asombrada

-¿Tienes novio?

-Yo… - no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Por tu cara quiere decir que si, ¿Lo amas?

Ella sonrió – si

-Vaya pues que suerte tienes, por que los hombres que me rodean son unos imbéciles

-Te aseguro que tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que te llene en todos los sentidos

-Por lo que me dices debes estar muy enamorada

-Si

Las dos mujeres continuaron charlando amenamente, Karen escucho atenta como la rubia hablaba del amor, aunque nunca menciono que el hombre del que estaba enamorada era Terry.

Ese día acompaño a Karen de compras, a nadar un rato y después a comer. Bastaron dos días para que una amistad sincera surgiera.

-o-

Nueva York…

Susana había estado muy inquieta, el tiempo pasaba y Terry le daba largas.

-¿Te sientes bien Susana? – pregunto Robert

-Si, no te preocupes

-Bien entonces comenzaremos con el ensayo

Al caminar rumbo al escenario un par de luces se soltaron, Terry que estaba cerca se arrojo para protegerla cayendo con ella al piso.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Robert acercándose a ellos

Terry se dio cuenta que solo tenia unos cuantos golpes – Susana, se acerco a ella – ¿Estas bien?

Trato de levantarse, pero comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el vientre, Terry la tomo en brazos y la llevo al hospital en compañía de Robert.

Mientras la examinaban Robert noto muy nervioso a Terry

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Nada

-Vamos los conozco a los dos y algo se traen

El medico salio en ese instante

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Terry

-Necesita reposo absoluto el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte y puede complicar el embarazo.

-¿Embarazo?- repitió Robert

-En un momento la llevaran a un habitación y podrán verla- el medico se marcho

Robert tomo del brazo a Terry - ¿Esta embarazada? ¡Tú!

Terry se libero con fuerza .- Si, el hijo que espera es mío

Continuara…

Hola:

En esta ocasión dedico este capitulo a una personita muy querida para mi, una mujer que era a todo dar, tanto que me cambio el nombre de Lulú a Lulito (por que decía que en Colombia existe una fruta con ese nombre). Lamentablemente hace unos días se nos fue y eso nos lleno de tristeza no solo a mi, si no a todas las que tuvieron oportunidad de conocerla. Muchas veces no entiendes por que las personas buenas y con toda la vida por delante se nos van de una manera tan injusta, pero supongo que es parte de las enseñanzas que te da la vida.

Hoy solo puedo decir, que siempre te llevaremos en nuestros corazones, y que fue un honor haberte conocido Brujita (como te decían de cariño).

Pero como se lo alegre que eras, pues no te gustaría vernos triste así que ahora venga unas palabritas pa las que leen este fic.

Si ya se que me tarde otra vez en publicar, pero ps no es tan fácil cuadrar ideas, trate de acomodar todo de manera que se vaya teniendo sentido y espero haberlo logrado, jajajaja si no háganlo saber para tenerlo en cuenta.

Weno como se pudieron dar cuenta aparecieron 3 personajes, que a medida que avance la historia tendrán que ver en la relación Candy-Terry-Gusi.

La que ya notaron es la aparición de Max que se merendo a la Susana jajajaja, (osease ¿que se ta haciendo tarugo al Terry?) calma, calma y nos amanecemos.

Jajaja ya toy divagando, mejor me pongo a terminar el capitulo 6.

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, les mando un abrazoteeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Lulú


	6. Chapter 6

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 6**

**Perdidas **

Los días que siguieron no fueron fáciles para Terry. Ya no podía con la presión que tenia encima, no dejaba de pensar en Candy, tenia que hacer algo, Susana dejaría la obra y los rumores comenzarían a surgir.

Muy pronto todo saldría a flote y eso significaría perder lo que tanto amaba.

Una mañana abordo su auto y condujo hasta llegar a casa de su madre. Mientras llegaba a su destino, recordaba…

- _Flash Back -_

_Robert no podía creer lo que Terry acababa de decirle, les tenía un sincero afecto a los dos, conocía a Susana _

_¿Cómo pudiste?- lo tomó por los hombros llevándolo al final del corredor_

_-¡No fue algo que planeara!- se libero bruscamente dándole la espalda_

_-Creí que amabas a otra persona- ambos hablaban en voz baja _

_-¡Esto nada tiene que ver con el amor! - lo enfrentó lleno de rabia - lo que sucedió entre Susana y yo solo fue una estupidez _

_-Una estupidez que tuvo consecuencias_

_-Deja de comportarte como mi padre por que no lo necesito _

_-¿Alguien mas lo sabe?_

_-No_

_-No podrán ocultarlo_

_-¡Lo se!_

_-¡Robert!- se escuchó la voz de la madre de Susana - ¿qué le paso a mi hija?- se acercó a ellos _

_-Cálmate, ella está bien _

_-¡Quiero verla!_

_Terry y Robert se miraron fijamente_

_-Ella está descansando, todo quedó en un susto ¿por qué no te invito un café? - la tomó de los hombros - estás muy nerviosa _

_-Pero mi hija ¿de verdad esta bien?_

_-Si y si te ve así, se asustará – caminó con ella – es mejor que te vea tranquila, Terry se quedará con ella ¿verdad?_

_-Si, no se preocupe_

_-De acuerdo, me calmaré, pero explícame ¿que fue lo que paso?_

_Terry entro a la habitación de Susana, se encontraba despierta _

_-¿Cómo estas?_

_-Asustada… creí que… - _comenzó a llorar_ – si algo le pasa a mi bebe _

_-Shhhh – se acercó a ella – _el esta bien, solo necesitas reposo_ – le acarició la frente _

_-Mi madre… ella – _lo vio fijamente

_-Aun no lo sabe _

_-No puedo ocultarlo mas – le tomo la mano _

_-Lo sé, hablaré con ella… Pero antes – _se liberó y le dio la espalda

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Necesito salir de la ciudad un par de días_

_-¿Iras a verla?- _preguntó molesta

_-A mi regreso hablaremos con tu madre – _seguía sin mirarla

_-Eso significa ¿que terminarás con Candy?_

_-Es mejor que descanses – le daba la espalda_

_-¡¡Contéstame!!_

_-Si, hablaré con ella _– se volteó para verla_ - ¿estas satisfecha?_

Susana comenzó a llorar de nuevo

_¿Tanto me repudias Terrece?_

_-Cálmate no te hace bien ponerte así – _se acercó nuevamente

_-¡Como si de verdad te importara!_

_-Vas a darme un hijo, me importas _

_-¡Pero no me amas!_

_-Es mejor que descanses, no voy a discutir mas – _contesto fríamentecaminando hasta sentarse en el sofá, mientras Susana lo veía enojada.

Fin del flash back

"_¿Qué voy a hacer?" _pensaba, mientras aceleraba más_ – "Tendré que decírselo"_

Unos minutos después llegó a su destino, estacionó el auto y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, Lo recibió el ama de llaves

-Joven Terry, pase

-Gracias, ¿se encuentra mi madre?

-Si, enseguida le comunico que usted está aquí

Mientras la mucama le avisaba a su madre el camino a la sala había una mesa con licores, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y se sirvió una copa.

El ama de llaves subió las escaleras, siguió a través del largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recamara de la señora. Toco la puerta

-Mi señora

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió desde la cama donde tomaba su desayuno. No había estado en la ciudad por varias semanas, llego la noche anterior por eso aun estaba descansando

-Su hijo está aquí

Al saber de su presencia dejó la charola a un lado, se puso de pie y se colocó su bata, bajó y lo encontró frente a la chimenea.

-¡Terry! – él se giró y ella se sorprendió al verlo tan demacrado

-¡Madre! – se fue a sus brazos como un niño que busca consuelo, lo recibió con amor

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó tomando su rostro con sus manos

El rompió el contacto y le dio la espalda, apretó los puños

– Susana espera un hijo mío

Eleonor se acercó a él, no sabia que decir, solo le tomó la mano y lo guió al sofá.

-Fui un imbécil madre, me embriagué y….

Terry le contaba mientras Eleonor escuchaba

-o-

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy había regresado de Florida, estaba agotada pero tenia la esperanza que al llegar a su departamento tendría noticias de Terry. Al arribar lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correspondencia, las tomó y entró a su hogar, dejando su abrigo en el perchero y la maleta a un lado. Camino hasta el sofá se quitó las botas.

-¡Nueva York!- exclamó emocionada abriendo el sobre – leyó cada línea donde Terry le pedía disculpas por escribirle después de semanas, pero se justificaba diciendo que la obra tenia mucho éxito. Candy sonreía al leer que la extrañaba y que la amaba- Yo también te amo, te amo tanto Terry – hablaba como si él pudiera escucharle – guardó la carta y tomó otro sobre proveniente del hogar de pony. Comenzó a leerlo pero su rostro de felicidad se convirtió en uno de angustia al enterarse que la señorita Pony se encontraba delicada y le pedían que viajara lo antes posible, vio la fecha en que enviaron la carta, fue justo cuando partió a Florida. Sin dudarlo se colocó las botas nuevamente, tomó su abrigo y salio rumbo al hospital.

-o-

-¿Qué harás?

-Le di mi palabra a Susana… no puedo abandonarla

-Candy… ella ¿lo sabe?

-No, soy un cobarde no pude decírselo, no quiero perderla

-Terry… ella tiene que saberlo

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! - se puso de pie – Pero no tengo el valor de verla a los ojos

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, debes hablar con Candy, ella te ama y no merece esto- Eleonor habló severamente

-¿Pero no te das cuenta madre? cuando ella lo sepa… la voy a perder y ¡no quiero!

-¿Y entonces pretendes llevar una doble vida?, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que podrás ocultarlo? – se acercó nuevamente a el- ¿no te das cuenta de que una mentira la lastimara mas?

El rostro de Terry se llenó de lágrimas, Eleonor lo abrazó, nunca lo había visto así, de verdad estaba sufriendo. Permaneció con su madre un largo rato después salio, el momento de afrontar todo había llegado.

-o-

Candy llego al hospital buscando al Doctor Leonard, fue directo a su consultorio

Toc, toc

-Pase

-¡Doctor Leonard necesito hablar con usted!

-Candy, te esperaba hasta mañana ¿Como te fue en Florida?

-Escuche, no vengo hablar sobre el viaje

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito ausentarme del hospital un tiempo

-¿Un tiempo?

-Mi madre ha enfermado y quiero estar con ella hasta que mejore, sé que irme significa quedarme si empleo pero… de verdad necesito estar con ella

El doctor Leonard meditó un poco lo que ella le estaba diciendo, la miró largamente y después de una pausa dijo:

-Has sido muy buena en tu trabajo, te propongo algo

-Dígame

-Ve con tu madre el tiempo que necesites, cuando puedas regresar podrás recuperar tu plaza aquí, eres un buen elemento y es justo que puedas volver a trabajar con nosotros

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.

Candy salió del hospital y regresó a su departamento, preparó de nueva cuenta su equipaje con ropa limpia, tomó su abrigo y salió.

-¡Candy regresaste- saludó el casero al verlo con el equipaje

-En realidad me voy de nuevo, quisiera pedirle un favor

-Dime

-¿Puede entregarle esta nota a mis primos?- le dio el sobre

-Si claro

-Muchas gracias

-¿Cuando volverás?

-No lo sé, mi madre está enferma y quiero estar con ella hasta que mejore

-Oh, deseo que todo salga bien

-Yo también – camino a la salida pero se detuvo – respecto al alquiler yo…

-Cuando regreses hablaremos sobre eso, anda tu madre te necesita

Candy se regresó

- Gracias –

Le dio un beso en la mejilla ese hombre se había portado siempre muy bien con ella.

Se despidió y abordó un carruaje rumbo a la estación

-0-

El elenco de Romeo y Julieta se encontraba reunido.

Terry permanecía recargado al pie del escenario, mientras el resto del elenco permanecía en las butacas delanteras del teatro escuchando a Robert.

-Los hice reunirse para comunicarles que suspenderá la obra un par de semanas

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pero estamos a mitad de la temporada!

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

Se escuchaban las voces de varios actores

- se harán algunos cambios a la escenografía y por que la señorita Marlowe no podrá actuar por un tiempo, por motivos de salud

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Terry se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, tenia todo listo para viajar a Chicago.

-0-

Candy había viajado parte del día y de la noche sin descanso hasta el hogar de Pony.

Llegó al poblado próximo al hogar, donde abordó una carreta, el camino parecía eterno pero por fin al caer la tarde estaba en casa, corrió como hace años lo había hecho.

-¡Candy! – escuchó decir a la hermana Maria

-¿Cómo esta? yo… lamento llegar hasta ahora hermana pero… - tenia un nudo en la garganta

-Lo importante es que estás aquí – la abrazó – ven quiero hablar contigo antes- fueron a la alcoba de la hermana- siéntate por favor

-¿Qué sucede?

-Candy, la señorita Pony esta muy delicada – la voz se le quebró- el medico ha dicho que no hay nada que hacer

-¡No¡ – se puso de pie y camino hasta la hermana – algo podemos hacer, la llevaremos a un hospital, yo la cuidaré – Candy lloraba

-Hija – tomo su rostro con sus manos – Lo único que podemos hacer es demostrarle cuanto la amamos – limpio las lagrimas – no debe vernos llorar, tienes que ser fuerte

-Entiendo, quiero verla- decía conteniendo las lagrimas

Las dos salieron juntas y fueron a la habitación

Candy entro y vio a su madre recostada, se veía pálida y cansada, se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Pony- tomó su mano que estaba muy calida

-Candy… hija – respondió débilmente – estás aquí

-¿No te da gusto? ha venido a cuidarte especialmente – decía la Hermana Maria

-No podía estar en mejores manos – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba nuevamente dormida

-Prepararé tu habitación, debes estar cansada

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi –contestó mientras arropaba a su madre

-Gracias Candy, gracias por nunca olvidarte de nosotras – el sentimiento la invadió

-Jamás podría olvidarme, este mi hogar

Mientras Candy permanecía en el Hogar de Pony cuidando a su madre y ayudando a la hermana Maria en todo lo que pudiera, Terry arribaba a Chicago dispuesto a contarle todo lo referente a Susana Marlowe.

-o-

Terry llego al departamento de Candy pero nadie abrió, decidió esperar en las escaleras cuando el casero lo abordó.

-¿Buscaba a Candy?

-Si

-Ella no se encuentra,

-¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?

-Solo mencionó que su madre estaba enferma y que no sabía cuando volvería

-¿Su madre? "_el hogar de pony" – _el nombre del lugar donde se había criado Candy,vino a su mente

-o-

La señorita Pony estaba muy mal, todos esperaban lo peor Tom se encontraba en el hogar al lado de Candy.

Annie no sabia nada porque se había ido con su madre a Boston, Archie al leer la nota de Candy avisando sobre la salud de la Señorita Pony viajó a buscarla para que pudiera estar con ella.

La señorita Pony cada día estaba muy débil, Candy aparentaba ser fuerte pero la verdad era que estaba deshecha.

-¿por que no descansas un rato? yo estaré al pendiente – decía Tom

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- caminó hacia la cocina

-No seas necia, necesitas descansar- la siguió por el pasillo

-De acuerdo, descansaré pero después de ayudar a la hermana Maria con la cena

-Mmm… nunca cambiarás – sonrió el vaquero al verla entrar

Candy se encontraba cuidando la sopa, estaba muy pensativa, mientras la hermana Maria acomodaba la mesa en la habitación continua.

-¡Candy, Candy!- gritaban unos niños entrando a la cocina

-¿Pero que gritos son esos?-se acercó a ellos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ven!- la tomaron del vestido

-Si corre! – La llevaban por el pasillo

-¡Alto! – Se detuvo – ¿a dónde me llevan?

-A la puerta, un príncipe te busca – respondió una de las niñas

-¿Un príncipe?- preguntó sin entender

-Si llegó en un caballo y tiene una capa como en los cuentos que la Hermana Maria nos lee – decía otra pequeña

Candy caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada, frente a ella estaba Terry rodeado de niños

-Hola Pecosa

-Te… Terry

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba un niño mas grande

-Si, es un amigo

-Candy ¿podrías traer un balde de agua? - la Hermana Maria salía al pasillo

-Buenas noches Hermana

-Señor Terrece, que sorpresa- respondió al reconocerlo

Los niños observaban sin entender

-Espero no importunar

-No, de ninguna manera, está en su casa- camino hacia los pequeños – chicos a lavarse las manos, pronto serviré la cena

-Pero hermana – decía uno de los pequeños

-Nada de peros vamos – comenzó a llevárselos

-Yo… me haré cargo hermana – dijo Candy

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola,

- 0 -

Karen Claise se encontraba en la terraza de su hogar bebiendo una limonada.

-Señorita, la busca un caballero

-¿De quien se trata?

-Robert Hatawey

-¿Robert? Mmm… vaya sorpresa, hazlo pasar

La mucama lo condujo hasta ella

-Buenas noches Karen

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras tomaba su cigarrera

-Vengo a pedirte que aceptes el papel de Julieta

-Jajajaja – soltó la carcajada mientras encendía su cigarrillo - ¿estas bromeando Robert? – preguntó mientras exhalaba el humo

-No es ninguna broma, tú eres la única que puede con ese papel

-Hace unos meses no opinaste lo mismo, le diste el protagónico a la tonta de Marlowe – apagó con rabia el cigarro

-Susana no puede seguir en la obra

-Lo lamento, pero yo no soy plato de segunda mesa – se puso de pie

-Karen, por favor deja a un lado tu rivalidad con ella, las dos son excelentes actrices

-Te equivocas yo soy mejor que ella

-Entonces demuéstralo aceptando el papel

-Lo pensaré- caminó hacia el pasillo que conducía a su habitación

-Karen

-Mañana te daré mi respuesta – sonrió y se marcho dejando a Hatawey solo

-o-

La hermana María y los pequeños entraron al comedor dejando solos a Candy y a Terry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Candy

-Te extrañaba- se acercó a ella

-Pero… tu trabajo- respondió mientras sentía como Terry la abrazaba

-Nos dieron algunos días libres- le respondió besando su frente

-0-

En la cocina la Hermana Maria servia la cena

-Iré por Candy - decía Tom mientras ayudaba a la hermana

-Déjalos un momentos a solas

-Pero hermana

-Créeme Candy estará bien

-MMM… si usted lo dice- regreso Tom a su lugar no muy convencido

-0-

¿Què pasa Candy?- le preguntaba Terry al notar que lloraba

-La Señorita Pony ella… - no pudo terminar la frase un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano

Ella asintió con la cabeza, salieron, la noche estaba iluminada por una gran luna llena, se detuvieron cerca de la colina. Terry la rodeó con sus brazos, ella al sentirlo sintió una gran calidez.

-Gracias- dijo de pronto Candy

-¿Gracias?

-Si, por estar aquí, me has hecho tanta falta, estas semanas han sido tan difíciles para mí

-No estás sola, yo estaré contigo siempre-le respondió con el corazón, pero su cabeza le recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí

-La señorita Pony está muy mal- la lagrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas, el escuchaba atento- su corazón… está tan débil…

-¿Podemos hacer algo?

-No, su mal esta muy avanzado y no hay nada que hacer…- Candy ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Terry el la abrazó

-Llora pecosa, llora todo lo que necesites que yo estoy aquí- le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras la sentía sollozar- "_Maldita sea, por que tienen que pasar así las cosas, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero" _- pensaba

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, hasta que ella se calmó, él con ternura limpió su rostro, besó sus labios y la abrazó de nuevo. Minutos después regresaron al hogar, donde estuvieron bebiendo café con la hermana Maria.

-Es tarde será mejor que regrese al pueblo

-¿Al pueblo?- preguntó la hermana

-Si, me hospedaré en una de las posadas

-De ninguna manera, si no le molesta puede dormir en la habitación de los chicos

-Pero… no quiero importunarlas

-No lo hará, al contrario, su presencia le hace bien Candy

-Gracias

La Hermana María le preparó una de las camas que quedaban libres

-Espero esté cómodo- le decía mientras bajaba unas frazadas de una repisa

-Lo estaré no se preocupe

-Candy anda tu también ve a descansar

-Me quedaré con la señorita pony

-No, ya van 3 noches continuas que lo haces, esta noche Tom quiere estar con ella

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, anda necesitas descansar.

-De acuerdo

Candy y Terry se despidieron, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, Candy dormía al lado de la hermana Maria.

Terry permanecía despierto, no dejaba de darle vueltas al motivo por el cual estaba ahí

- No puedo decirle, no ahora… ella me necesita

-0-

Karen se encontraba en la terraza, la visita y propuesta de Robert la sorprendieron amaba el teatro, pero había algo que le impedía regresar.

_Flash Back…_

_Todo estaba listo para la audición de Romeo y Julieta, Robert con otros actores reconocidos harían el casting para la puesta en escena._

_-El que sigue por favor- pidió Robert_

_Karen apareció en escena, al lado de Terry juntos dieron una magnifica actuación, mientras Susana observaba detrás de bambalinas, sabia que si alguien era mejor que ella, esa era Karen Claise y no iba a permitir que le quitara el papel._

_El turno de Susana continuó y se desempeñó de una forma estupenda, tenia talento de eso no había duda, pero le faltaba algo mas, le faltaba entregar el corazón en cada línea y eso lo notó Robert._

_Mientras Hattawey y sus socios decidían quien pasaría al casting final, Karen charlaba con Terry_

_-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?_

_-Lo lamento Claise, pero hace tiempo que lo dejé_

_-Jajaja no puedo creerlo, te dejo de ver unos meses y estás totalmente cambiado_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Vamos Granchester, ya no fumas, estas de muy buen humor, estás aquí platicando conmigo ¿no es extraño?_

_-Digamos que me encuentro en un buen momento_

_- ¡Jajajaja! - reían los dos, mientras Susana moría de celos._

_-Maldita zorra, no voy a permitir que se quede con el papel y mucho menos que pase tanto tiempo contigo- decía en silencio_

_-Por favor, todos silencio, vamos a decir quien pasa al ultimo casting- hablaba el asistente de Hatttawey._

_-Terrece Granchester, Arthur Gale, Karen Claise, Susana Marlow, necesito que se preparen para mañana, haremos el ultimo casting entre ustedes para decidir quienes serán los protagonistas, los espero a las 8:00 am, ahora pueden irse- Dieron por terminada la jornada de ese día_

_Terry salió de su camerino, con su traje en la mano, lo único que quería era prepararse para el casting y así poder traer a Candy_

_-Te Das cuenta, no cabe duda que tu y yo seremos los protagonistas- decía Susana detrás de Terry_

_-Ten por seguro que yo tendré ese papel, querida - Interrumpió Karen quien no soportaba a Marlowe_

_-Nos vemos- fue lo único que dijo Terry, odiaba presenciar las pelas entre esas dos chicas_

_-Espera Terry ¿Podemos merendar juntos?- gritó Susana, pero Terry ni siquiera se detuvo, solo vieron desaparecer en la entrada_

_-Vaya, vaya ¿no te das cuenta que no le interesas?_

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe_

_-Tienes razón no me interesa ver como te le ofreces cada segundo- caminó a la salida pero se detuvo un poco- Suerte mañana, por que creo que la vas a necesitar para que puedas quitarme el papel bye bye susi_

_-¡Estúpida!- dijo entre dientes- ¡ya veremos quien es la que necesita suerte!_

_Susana no iba a perder ese papel, y sabia cual era el punto débil de Karen, los chicos y el alcohol._

_Esa noche Karen como todos los días asistía a un club, donde bebía, fumaba, bailaba y se divertía, era una chica sin complejos que amaba la vida._

_Sabia que el papel era suyo, conocía cada línea, cada sentimiento de esa obra por lo que decidió divertirse un rato, sin saber lo que sucedería._

_Llegó a club, ocupo la mejor mesa, estuvo de lo más feliz, hasta que un joven sumamente apuesto la abordó._

_-Hola linda ¿puedo hacerte compañía?_

_-Claro, ¿por que no?_

_Estuvieron charlando, bailando un rato_

_-Vaya estoy muerta, necesito un trago, ¿podrías pedirme uno? Tengo que ir retocarme el maquillaje_

_-Claro_

_Karen regreso del tocador y bebió de un sorbo su copa_

_- Bueno es tarde y mañana… – sintió un mareo- mañana tengo que trabajar- se sentó – ¡demonios! ¿que me pasa?_

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Si, creo que estaba muy cargada la copa- se puso de nuevo pie pero se sentía muy mareada_

_-Creo que mejor te acompaño _

_-Si… es… buena idea- dijo mientras su acompañante la sostenía, cuando iban llegando a la salida se desvaneció, el hombre la tomó en brazos y caminó hasta un callejón donde salió una sombra_

_-Hiciste muy buen trabajo- le dijo una mujer- aquí tienes parte de tu paga, el resto te lo daré mañana, siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte_

_-Lo haré, te aseguro que la mantendré muy ocupada _

_-Bien, ahora lárgate- sonrió la joven rubia, mientras el misterioso hombre se llevaba a Karen en un auto._

_Al dia siguiente todos estaban listos para el casting…_

_-¿Dónde estas Karen?- se preguntaba Terry, pues sabia lo importante que era esa oportunidad para Claise._

_Susana y Arthur terminaban su actuación_

_-¡Terrece, Karen a escena!- gritó el director_

_El único que apareció fue Terry_

_-¿Karen?_

_-No, ha llegado señor- respondió uno de los asistentes_

_Robert vio su reloj_

_- 9:15 am, Susana realiza la escena con Granchester_

_-Si señor_

_Terry dio todo en el casting y Susana supo aprovechar la oportunidad._

_Todos los presentes quedaron complacidos con la escena._

_-Bien, eso es todo mañana diremos los resultados_

_-No sé por qué no los dicen ahora, es obvio que me quedé con el papel- hablaba Susana para disgusto de Terry- Creo que tenemos que celebrarlo ¿por que no me invitas a cenar?_

_-Lo siento Susana pero tengo otros planes_

_Mientras esto sucedía en el teatro en alguna parte de la Ciudad, Karen abría lentamente los ojos, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle, se incorporó lentamente._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundida al no reconocer el lugar_

_-Ya despertaste lindura- le respondió una voz masculina_

_-¿Qué demonios pasó?- Preguntó cubriéndose con la sabana_

_-¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

_Karen trataba de recordar, pero su mente estaba llena de imágenes confusas, se puso de pie y vio su reflejo, tenía un golpe en el rostro _

_-¿Qué pasó? ¡¡Respóndeme!!_

_-Pasamos la noche juntos, como me lo pediste_

_-¡¡No, no, no!!_

_-Bebimos, me pediste que te trajera a un lugar alejado y aunque después trataste de negarte, la pasamos muy bien juntos- el hombre trató de tocarla_

_-¡¡Aléjate, no me toques!!_

_-Anoche decías lo mismo y tuve que demostrarte que no era buena idea que te negaras- la atrajo hacia el y trató de besarla_

_-¡NO, no, basta aléjate!- ella sentía como aquel desconocido la tocaba y en su desesperación tomó la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, haciéndolo caer inconsciente_

_-¡Demonios! - Comenzó a vestirse como pudo, y salió corriendo de ahí, se encontraba lejos de su departamento, ni siquiera tenia su bolso, caminó por un buen rato, pero no sabia donde se encontraba. Entro a un pequeño restaurante a pedir ayuda, pero pensaron que se trataba de una vagabunda por su aspecto y la echaron. _

_Karen se sentía humillada, no tenía ni un dólar así que continuó caminando._

_Terry estaba preocupado por ella, fue a buscarla a su departamento y al ver que nadie abría, tuvo un mal presentimiento, subió a su auto y comenzó a buscar por los lugares que Karen frecuentaba sin ningún resultado. Continuó manejando cuando la vio caminar por una de las aceras. Detuvo el auto y bajó para alcanzarla._

_-¿Karen?- se acercó a ella _

_Ella al verlo se arrojó a sus brazos como una chiquilla asustada _

_-¡Karen!- la abrazó -¿Qué paso?_

_-No sé, no sé- fue lo único que respondió mientras el se quitaba su chaqueta y la cubría_

_-Ven, te llevaré a casa_

_Terry condujo hasta el departamento, Karen tenia la mirada perdida, cuando llegaron la ayudó a bajar, caminaron hasta la puerta._

_-¿Tienes alguna llave?_

_Ella señaló el marco de la puerta, el encontró la llave, abrió y entraron._

_-¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá_

_-No sé - se lleva las manos a la cabeza- no recuerdo bien_

_-¿Que pasó?_

_Karen comenzó a contarle a Terry lo que recordaba, él al escucharla sintió rabia, se acercó a ella._

_-Tienes que denunciarlo _

_-No_

_-Karen, ese bastardo tiene que pagar lo que te hizo_

_-No, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que pasó, además no, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, yo estaré bien_

_-Karen…_

_-Promete que nadie sabrá lo que pasó- ella lloraba- ¡¡Prométemelo!!_

_-Te lo prometo_

_Al día siguiente Karen se presentó frente a Robert, él le pidió una explicación, pero ella solo se limitó a decir que no pudo presentarse, que le diera una oportunidad. Y aunque Robert sabia lo buena que era, no podía pasar por alto su falta de profesionalismo al no presentarse al casting. _

_-Lo siento Karen, pero perdiste tu oportunidad, el papel ha sido para Susana, espero que la próxima vez puedas lograrlo._

_Karen salió del despacho con los ojos cristalinos, caminó por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Susana._

_-Hola Karen ¿No vas a felicitarme?_

_-No me molestes_

_-¿Perdiste tu sentido del humor?_

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a la salida_

_-Espera- la abordó Terry-¿A dónde vas?_

_-No puedo seguir en Nueva York, no puedo_

_-Karen si necesitas algo yo…_

_-Gracias Granchester, pero no puedes hacer nada, no ahora- detuvo un carruaje antes de subir- Harás un excelente Romeo, Adiós_

_- Fin del flash back –_

_- 0 -_

Desde muy temprano Candy ayudó con los labores del hogar, el saber que Terry estaba en el mismo lugar reconfortó a su corazón, por lo que ese día todos la notaron con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Así que ¿tu eres el novio de Candy?- pregunto Tom mientras acomodaba una pacas de alfafa

-Si- respondió Terry mientras hacia lo mismo

-Después de la muerte de Anthony – comenzó a decir sin esperar a que Terry hiciera algún comentario - ella sufrió mucho, se la pasaba llorando en esa colina, después la llevaron a Londres y al regresar era la misma Candy de siempre y eso debe ser gracias a ti. Pareces un buen hombre, y espero que sepas valorarla, y sobre todo que no la lastimes, porque te las verás conmigo.

Terry iba a responder, cuando un auto llegó, eran Archie, Stear y Annie.

Candy salió a recibirlos, Annie se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, después todos entraron.

- 0 -

Durante toda la noche Karen pensó en la propuesta de Roberth, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que abandonó Nueva York para refugiarse en Florida y aunque sabia que nunca podría olvidar lo que le pasó,también quería saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió esa noche para poder continuar con su vida y parte de esa vida era el teatro.

-Y bien ¿que has pensado?-Preguntó Robert, mientras Karen le daba la espalda

-Acepto- fue su respuesta

- 0 -

Annie estaba desconsolada con la noticia, Candy trataba de darle ánimos pero ella se sentía igual. De pronto la Hermana María se acercó a ellos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Quiere despedirse de ustedes

-¡No, no puedo! – lloraba Annie

-Calma cariño, todo estará bien – trataba de calmarla Archie

-De acuerdo lo haré

Entraron un momento cada uno, se despidió de la mujer que había dado todo el amor y cuidados por ellos, su madre. Cuando Candy estaba apunto de salir la señorita pony la llamó.

-Espera Candy… quiero hablar contigo

-No debe agitarse… no le hace bien

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo hija… llama a Terry

-¿A Terry?

-Si… llámalo

Candy obedeció y regresó con él

-Te hice llamar también porque… veo en tus ojos el gran amor que le tienes a Candy… sé que tu la cuidarás y amarás ¿Verdad?

-Si… yo la amo

Los dos jóvenes estaban a un costado de la cama, la señorita pony tomó una mano a cada uno.

-Quiero que me prometan que siempre se amaran, que pase lo que pase el amor que ustedes se tienen será más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Candy trataba de contener las lágrimas pero ya no podía, sabia que estaba perdiendo a su madre

-Señorita Pony… yo…

-Te quiero mi pequeña Candy… y se que tu siempre estarás al pendiente de este hogar…

-Se lo prometo

La señorita Pony sonrió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y la mano que sujetaba las de Candy y Terry perdió fuerza.

-¡Señorita Pony!- gritó Candy mientras besaba su mano - Mamá… - dijo en medio de un sollozo y Terry la alejó de la cama para cubrirla con sus brazos.

**Continuara….**

**Pues después de varios meses por fin puedo continuar este fic. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero cambie de trabajo, entre a la escuela, aparte de tener que hacer labores en casa y dedicarle tiempo al amor, pues se retrasó el fic. Pero espero poder publicar y sobre seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas.**

**Lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Decepción**

Candy permanecía de pie frente a la ventana, vestía de negro, todo estaba listo para despedir a su madre.  
Escuchó como se abría la puerta, pero permaneció  
igual.

-Ya todo está listo- escuchó decir a Terry que  
colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Lo se…- salieron de la habitación, rumbo a la capilla  
del hogar donde oficiaron una misa.

Annie lloraba, Archie la consolaba, Stear trataba de  
animar a los pequeños. La hermana Maria oraba.  
Mientras que Candy solo estaba triste, sin llorar, motivo que estaba preocupando a Terry, que continuaba a su lado. Candy, no quería derrumbarse.  
La ceremonia terminó y el momento de decir a adiós a  
su madre había llegado. Archie, Tom, Stear y Terry  
cargaron el ataúd hasta el cementerio cercano. La hermana Maria, Candy y Annie iban detrás mientras que una fila de niños con una rosa la seguían.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lentamente el  
ataúd comenzó a bajar, Archie abrazaba a Annie. Stear estaba al lado de la Hermana María mientras los pequeños arrojaban una rosa. Candy permanecía frente a la fosa, Terry se acercó y sin decir mas tomó su mano, ella la recibió. Cuando terminaron de sepultarla todos comenzaron a marchase, pero solo Candy se quedó.

-Es hora de irnos – le dijo suavemente Terry

-¿Qué pasara ahora?... era el pilar del hogar-decía  
mientras el castaño seguía detrás

-El hogar seguirá adelante por que ella permanece ahí, en cada rincón

-Era mi madre… la única que conocí…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sin que las pudiera detener, las  
rodillas se le doblaron- Mamá…mamá… - Terry se arrodillo junto a ella

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí

-No quiero… no quiero dejarla sola

-Candy, escúchame – la puso de pie frente él- Aquí  
solo esta su cuerpo… su alma esta en lugar mejor… créeme ella no quiere verte así - la abrazó con fuerza, la dejó llorar todo lo que necesitó para después llevarla al hogar de Pony.

Terry permaneció esa noche ahí, sabia que al otro día  
tendría que regresar a Nueva York… regresar con un  
enorme peso sobre sus hombros, no le pudo decir la  
verdad a Candy, pensaba mientras la luz se filtraba  
por la ventana, no podía lastimarla mas. Se puso de  
pie, no podía dormir, salió a caminar un poco cuando  
estuvo cerca de la colina escuchó sollozar a alguien y  
se acercó.

-Candy... - se acercó a ella, quien lo vio con su  
rostro lleno de lagrimas, la abrazó, no fue necesario  
preguntar porque se encontraba ahí, ella se refugió en  
su pecho el sentirlo cerca le hacia bien, se calmó y  
levantó el rostro, él simplemente le sonrió y acercó  
sus labios ella los recibió, él comenzó besándola  
tiernamente, no pretendía otra cosa que hacerla  
sentir cuanto la amaba, pero al tenerla tan cerca y  
sentir como correspondía a sus besos, comenzó a  
acariciar su rostro, a besarlo dulcemente, Candy  
estaba tan vulnerable, había sido tanto dolor esas  
ultimas semanas que lo que Terry la estaba haciendo  
sentir lograba que olvidara todo.

Sin darse cuenta él la había recostado sobre la  
hierba, continuaba acariciándola, la estaba amando  
como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. La luna era la única testigo de esa entrega, en ese momento nada importaba, solo ellos.

-Te amo - fueron las únicas palabras que se  
pronunciaron, estaban embriagados el uno del otro,  
poco a poco la había despojado de sus prendas, esta  
vez no hubo miedo, ella confiaba plenamente él. Terry  
recorrió su cuerpo, Candy se estremecía logrando que los ojos de él brillaran como nunca antes y esto era  
posible porque la mujer que se estaba entregando a  
él era la única a la que había amado. La imagen de  
Susana y del hijo que esperaba desapareció de su  
mente, los únicos pensamientos que tenía eran para  
Candy.

Cuando finalmente la hizo suya, una enorme felicidad  
lo embriago, por primera vez en la vida se sentía  
parte de alguien, ella al sentirlo lo abrazó con  
fuerza, no podía describir lo que sentía en esos  
momentos.Esa noche bajo la luz de la luna Candy y Terry  
hicieron el amor, creyendo que podrían amarse toda la vida.

Después de un rato regresaron al hogar, besándose para después cada uno dirigirse a su recamara, durmieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, pero lamentablemente a la luz del día todo era mas claro y cuando Terry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se odió. Así que decidió mentir, Candy se quedaría un tiempo en el hogar para ayudar a la hermana María, sabia que eso le daría un poco de tiempo para tratar de arreglar la situación con Susana, porque después de lo que paso, no podía perder a Candy, tendría que encontrar una solución pronto.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para que Terry partiera a Nueva York.

-Gracias por estar conmigo- le decía sonriendo

-¡Siempre estaré a tu lado, TE AMO, no lo olvides!- la  
miraba a los ojos

-No podría hacerlo

-¿Estarás bien?- tomó su barbilla

-Si… no te preocupes por mi

-¡Te escribiré!

-Lo sé - Terry la abrazó y sin importarle la presencia  
de Tom la besó en los labios dulcemente, se separó de  
ella y subió a la carreta del vaquero.

-0-

Susana estaba desesperada, había pasado una semana sin noticias de Terry y lo único que venia a su mente era Candy causándole severos ataques de ira. Su madre no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, cada vez que intentaba charlar con su hija, ésta reaccionaba llena de rabia, por lo cual dejó de intervenir por unos días.

Por fin una noche fue desesperada a buscarlo a su  
departamento, la casera le dijo que él no se encontraba, pero ella la ignoró, permaneció horas  
fuera del departamento. Cuando lo vio llegar, se veía  
cansado. 

Terry subió las escaleras y él ver a Susana no le  
sorprendió

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo mientras abría  
la puerta

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? Te desapareces  
durante días y esto es lo único ¿que puedes decir?-  
dijo entrando también al departamento

-Estoy cansado, por favor hoy no quiero pelear-  
respondió con fastidio dejando su equipaje en el piso

-¿Terminaste con ella?

Terry apretó los puños

-Si, terminé con ella- mintió- ahora ¿podrías dejarme descansar? 

Susana sonrió y se acercó a él

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con mi madre?

-No quiero hablar ahora, será mejor que te marches-  
estaba a punto de perder la calma

-Es tarde… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?- colocaba sus manos en su pecho, él las retiró

-Te llevaré a tu casa

-Pero…

Terry tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del  
departamento, Susana no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, él simplemente esperó a verla entrar y se marchó.

-0- 

Candy aún permanecía en el hogar de Pony apoyando a la Hermana Maria, sabia que sin la Señorita Pony sostener el hogar seria difícil. Tenían cuentas por pagar, necesitaban encontrar a alguien que ayudara con la enseñanza a los pequeños.

-Ya casi no tenemos dinero Candy… no sé que vamos a hacer- la hermana se veía desesperada

-No se preocupe, yo arreglaré todo

-Hija… ya has hecho mucho… desde que la Señorita Pony se fue… has estado aquí, y no es justo tu tienes tu vida

-Ustedes son mi familia y es lo único que me importa en estos momentos

-0- 

Terry se encontraba en la azotea del teatro recargado sobre el barandal cuando Karen llegó.

-Siempre tan pensativo Granchester- dijo mientras se  
colocaba a un lado de el imitando su posición- ¿Cuándo conoceré a la mujer que amas?

-¿Que dices?-volteó su rostro para verla

-Que tus pensamientos son para una sola mujer y muero de curiosidad por saber de quien se trata

Terry sonrió, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza, Karen  
lo notó y guardó silencio. Permanecieron un buen rato así sin decir nada, viendo al horizonte, los dos se  
conocían bien y sabían cuando era momento de callar.

-0- 

Dos días después Candy tuvo la visita de Stear la  
encontró llorando en la colina

-Hola Candy - ésta trató de ocultar sus lágrimas

-Hola…

Stear le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- mintió

Esa mañana Stear aligeró la tristeza que se vivía en   
el hogar con sus anécdotas, pero sabia que algo mas  
sucedía y lo investigaría.

Al regresar a Chicago habló con Archie, y se pusieron  
a indagar, descubriendo que el Hogar de Pony tenía  
muchas deudas, por lo que decidieron ayudar a Candy.

Pero cuando la Tía Elroy se enteró no lo permitió. Los  
chicos no iban a darse por vencidos y con ayuda de  
Annie organizaron una subasta con objetos valiosos  
perteneciente a ellos, así nadie podría impedírselos.  
Con engaños llevaron a Candy y a La Hermana al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, cuando descubrieron de qué se trataba, no pudieron evitar llorar. Candy no podía creer lo que sus caballeros estaban haciendo,  
desprendiéndose de sus objetos para sacar a delante su hogar.

La suma recaudada fue mayor de la que esperaban,  
permitiendo cubrir las deudas y crear un fondo para  
gastos posteriores. También habían resuelto quien  
ayudaría en la enseñanza a los pequeños, Patty regresó un par de días después de Europa tomando el lugar de maestra, apoyada por su inseparable abuela Martha, que había decidido dedicar sus últimos años a ayudar a los demás.

Poco a poco todo se iba resolviendo. Aunque su estado de ánimo no era el de antes y todos estaban preocupados.

Una tarde Annie y Patty charlaban sobre como ayudar a su amiga

-Sería una bella sorpresa ¿no crees?- suspiraba la  
morena

-Si, ellos se lo merecen-afirmaba Paty

-De acuerdo entonces hablaré con papá

Unos días después Annie arribó al Hogar

-Hola Candy! - entró saludando la morena en la cocina

-Annie, no te esperaba- respondió la rubia mientras se secaba las manos en su delantal

-Lo sé, es que quiero pedirte algo

-Te escucho - las dos mujeres se sentaron

-Mi Padre viajará a Nueva York en unos días y quiero  
acompañarlo aprovechando que mi madre está en Boston, pero no quiero estar sola mientras él arregla sus negocios y me pareció una buena idea que tu vayas conmigo, así podrás ver a Terry.!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros ¡¡¡anda di que si, es una buena  
oportunidad!!!

-Es que... no puedo dejar el Hogar...

-Claro que puedes solo serán un par de días ¡vamos  
Candy acepta! – ésta sonrió

-De acuerdo, iré contigo a Nueva York

-0- 

En Nueva York todos los diarios hablaban sobre Karen Claise y Susana Marlow, hacían comparaciones sobre las actuaciones de cada una, donde Karen sobresalía con esa chispa que la caracterizaba.

Susana estaba furiosa, su estado de ánimo iba desde un arranque de alegría hasta uno de furia incontenible.

Terry estaba harto, de escucharla, de verla, pero no  
podía liberarse y mucho menos después de que la madre se enteró del estado de su hija. Tuvo que poner una fecha para el compromiso, y sobre todo poner muy en claro que no quería que la prensa se enterara.

Susana aceptó las condiciones y permanecía en su casa.

Los últimos meses se habían convertido en un infierno para Terry, quien seguía mintiéndole a Candy, daba su mejor actuación cada noche en el teatro, y tenia que soportar a Susana por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

-0-

Candy se encontraba con Paty, Annie y la abuela Martha en el hogar charlando sobre Terry

-¿Pero cómo es posible que dejen de verse tanto  
tiempo?- preguntaba la abuela

-Bueno por el trabajo y la distancia es muy difícil  
vernos

-Nada de peros, para el amor no existen peros, si yo  
tuviera tu edad, ya hubiera ido a visitarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Abuela que cosas dices!- exclamó Paty- eso no está  
bien una dama no puede hacer eso

-Pamplinas, en el amor todo cuenta y me alegra que  
pronto podrán verse

-Será muy romántico- decía Annie con una sonrisa-pasado mañana volverás a verlo

Candy sonreía ilusionada, había hablado con la Hermana María y tomaron la decisión de que retomara su trabajo en Chicago al regresar de Nueva York, pues gracias a la ayuda de los Corwell todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el Hogar.

-0-

Karen desde su regreso, no había visto a Susana, le  
habían dicho que se encontraba de viaje, pero ella no  
lo creía del todo por lo que aprovechando una tarde libre fue a su casa.

Toc… toc

La mucama abrió

-¿Se encuentra Susana?

-No, la señorita no se encuentra

De pronto se escucho una voz

-¿Dónde esta la limonada que te pedí?- gritaba Susana

Karen prácticamente hizo a un lado a la sirvienta

-¡¡No puede pasar!!

-¡Tu!

-¿Así que esta es tu enfermedad?- pregunto sorprendida Karen al ver el estado de Susana

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡No puedo creerlo, estas embarazada! ¡¡jajaja!! y dime  
¿sabes quien es el padre?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-¡Lárgate!

En ese momento Terry entraba a la estancia viendo a  
Karen

-¡¡Terry mi amor, que bueno que has llegado, has que se vaya, ha venido a insultarme!!- lloraba

Terry vio la mirada de Karen

-Ella vino a insultarme, ¿No harás nada? ¡¡Dile que soy tu mujer que voy a darte un hijo!!

Karen no supo como reaccionar, tomó su bolso y caminó a la salida.

-Cálmate Susana- Terry se acercó a ella- no te hace  
bien  
-¡Déjame sola!- le grito cambio en un instante de  
estado de animo

Terry levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se  
dio media vuelta, camino a la salida, subió a su auto,  
cuando escucho la voz de Karen.

-Te invito una copa creo que te hace falta- dijo la chica

-Sube

Terry condujo hasta un bar

-Y bien ¿Vas a contarme?

-No hay mucho que contar, Susana va a darme un hijo

Terry y Karen permanecieron un rato en el bar, el  
hablar con ella parecía liberarlo un poco de su carga.

-0-

Annie y Candy se encontraban camino a Nueva York con el Señor Britter, durante el trayecto la rubia no  
dejaba de hacer planes, de imaginarse nuevamente con él, de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Por fin unas horas después llegaban a la gran manzana, fueron directo a hotel, Candy y Annie compartirían la habitación, estaban felices de estar juntas como cuando eran niñas.

-¡Mañana por fin veras a Terry! ¿No estas emocionada?

-Si lo estoy… es solo que tanta felicidad me asusta

-Vamos Candy no pienses asi- la abrazaba- tu te  
mereces toda la felicidad del mundo

-¿Igual que tu con Archie?

Las carcajadas de las dos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Después cada una se recostó, Annie pensaba en lo  
maravilloso que seria recorrer las tiendas, mientras  
que Candy tenía un presentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente Annie y Candy se alistaron para salir.

Terry había salido al teatro tenia una cita con  
Robert, olvidando ir a ver a Susana.

La reunión con Robert se prolongó, tenia muchos planes para Terry y Karen.

Susana parecía león enjaulado, caminaba por toda la  
estancia Terrence tenia 3 horas de retraso, por lo que  
furiosa salió rumbo al teatro, esta vez salió sin  
importarle que las personas notaran su estado.

Candy y Annie abordaron un carruaje que las llevó  
directo al Teatro, la rubia temblaba habían pasado  
casi dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Llegamos señoritas- anunció el cochero

-Espere aquí por favor- pidió Annie

-De acuerdo señorita

Candy y Annie bajaron, caminaron hasta la entrada

-Se ve tan diferente al día del estreno

-Debe ser por que en este momento no hay función, pero anda ya entremos

Las dos chicas entraron al lugar, a pesar que no había función muchas personas se encontraban ahí, arreglando parte de la escenografía, otros actores ensayando sus escenas, etc.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó un hombre joven

-Yo… quisiera ver a Terrece- respondió apenada Candy

-Mmm ¿por que todas las damas bellas vienen a buscarlo a él?- se quejó con un poco de dramatismo

-Es importante- dijo Annie coquetamente

-No les aseguro que las reciba tiene un pésimo  
carácter, pero pueden hacer el intento, su camerino se encuentra en aquel extremo

-Anda ve, yo esperare aquí

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura, no quiero ser mal tercio

-Está bien- caminó por el pasillo

Terry se encontraba revisando un libreto cuando  
tocaron

-Pase

-Hola

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo  
articular mientras se acercaba a ella

-Tenia muchas ganas de verte y con la ayuda de Annie pude venir a Nueva Cork

Terry permanecía sin moverse, no sabia que hacer y  
Candy lo notó

-¿Pasa algo?- se acercó a él-¿parece que no te gustó  
mi visita?

-No, no digas eso, es solo que estoy sorprendido - la  
abrazó

-Si, me imagino

-¿Vienes sola?

-No Annie me espera

-Vayamos a otro lado ¿te gustaría?

-Si

-De acuerdo, espera aquí iré a decirle a Robert –

Terry salió del camerino, mientras Candy observaba el lugar

De pronto la puerta se abrió

-Tienes todo en orden… - dijo pensando que Terry había regresado

-¡TU!- gritó Susana-¿Qué haces aquí??

Candy se sorprendió al ver a Susana

–Yo… yo vine…

-¡¡Por que no lo dejas en paz!!!- entró furiosa  
empujándola con las manos- ¡¡Voy a darle un hijo!!

Candy tardó unos segundo en asimilar la noticia

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Estoy embarazada, el hijo que llevo en mi vientre es  
de Terry

-¡No!

-¿Crees que miento?, EL único que ha mentido es  
Terrece, me juró que habían terminado, que iba a  
casarse conmigo- Susana lloraba, Candy sentía un nudo en la garganta

-Él y yo hemos estado juntos desde que llegó a Nueva  
York, tuvimos problemas, supe que inició una relación contigo, pero aun así me buscó y yo lo amo tanto que no me importó, pero debes comprender que este bebe no tiene la culpa.

Terry y Robert escucharon los gritos y salieron  
corriendo directo a donde provenían

-¡Candy! – Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño

-¡Tu quieres quitármelo, tu quieres quitármelo!- gritaba Susana

Robert al ver el estado de la actriz la saco de ahí,  
casi a rastras

-Candy…- escucho la voz de Terry

-Dime que es mentira...- pedía con los ojos cristalinos

-Déjame explicarte- caminó hacia ella

Candy sintió en ese momento que su corazón era  
estrujado y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas rodaron  
por sus mejillas.

-Candy perdóname…

Trató de tocarla pero ella lo rechazó caminando hacia atrás, sentía un nudo en la garganta, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a correr, él la siguió a lo largo del pasillo, llamando la atención de los presentes, Terry la retuvo por la muñeca

-¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- la sujetaba con fuerza- Necesito explicarte con calma todo lo que pasó- le dijo, mientras sus compañeros actores murmuraban

-¿¿Explicarme??- lo empujó con fuerza- ¿Qué quieres  
explicarme? ¿Me quieres decir como fue tu noche de  
amor con Susana?

-Candy… yo no amo a Susana

-¿AH no? No la amas pero ahora espera un hijo ¡tuyo!- lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás mientras seguía llorando

-Yo quise decírtelo…

-¡Que fácil…! Que fácil es para ustedes los hombres  
¿no?… embarazaste a otra mujer y ahora ¿pretendías que te perdonará? ¿Solo porque me confesaste lo que hiciste?- la mirada de Candy era dura- No Terry, no te voy a perdonar, porque para mi de nada sirve tu  
arrepentimiento… porque hubiera sido mejor que te  
detuvieras a pensar en las consecuencias, y no solo  
seguir tus impulsos como un… ¡¡¡Animal!!!

Terry escuchaba, las lágrimas también rodaban por sus mejillas

-Te amo- la abrazó con fuerza

-¡NO! ¡¡¡Tu a mi no me amas!!! – trataba de liberarse -  
Por que si me amaras jamás me hubieras engañado!!-  
luchaba por alejarse de él- Si me amaras nunca me  
hubieras traicionado ¡¡¡pero lo hiciste!!!- logro liberarse y lo enfrentó - te acostaste con ella y ahora ¡¡espera un hijo!!- lo golpeaba con los puños en el pecho el no se movía solo sentía la rabia de Candy- ¿Y tu le vas a responder no?

-… yo no puedo dejar ese hijo sin padre, no puedo hacer lo que tanto le reproche a los míos

-Entonces todo esta dicho ¿no? – Se limpió las  
lágrimas con fuerza- vete con ella y nunca, ¡nunca  
vuelvas a buscarme!

-¡Por favor Candy!

_¿Qué habrá después de ti?  
Mas que estas lagrimas  
Si hasta la lluvia en el jardín  
Toca música sin fin  
Sobria y trágica  
Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios  
Que por el bien de los dos  
Algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oír  
A este loco que se muere de amorAy si volvieras a mi  
Encendería el sol mil primaveras  
Si regresaras por mi  
Seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras  
Pero hoy te vas  
Y no hay vuelta atrás_

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a saber de ti Nunca!!!- se dio la media vuelta no soportaba mas

-¡Candy no! – La retuvo por la cintura – Te Amo, ¡Perdóname! No quiero perderte

Ella trató de liberarse separando con fuerza las manos que la aprisionaban, él la soltó

–Escúchame… por favor

-¡No!

Terry la tomó de los hombros

-¡¡necesito que me entiendas!!

-No!!- le dio una bofetada y comenzó a correr, sin  
rumbo, haciendo a un lado a los que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Annie se encontraba al otro lado del teatro cuando  
escuchó los gritos y vio salir corriendo a Candy y a Terry detrás, los siguió.

Terry fue tras ella tenia que escucharlo. Candy no veía bien por las lagrimas que no podía detener, solo escuchaba la voz de ÉL pidiéndole que se detuviera pero no lo escuchó y continuó corriendo y salió a la  
calle.

Annie no entendía nada, pero cuando llegó a la salida  
solo pudo cubrir su boca con las manos ahogando un  
grito.

-¡¡Noooooo!! – gritó Terry al ver frente a él como un  
auto que doblaba en la esquina arrollaba a Candy   
impactándose en el pavimento. Corrió hacia donde  
estaba.  
-No la vi,– gritaba el conductor bajando del auto  
Algunas personas se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a  
rodearlos

Candy estaba tendida en el piso, tenia el rostro con  
sangre, estaba semi inconsciente por el golpe, todo se  
veía borroso y percibía dolor en uno de sus brazos.  
Terry se arrodilló a un lado de ella, todo parecía  
estar en cámara lenta. Ella estaba muy fría, el la  
llamaba por su nombre pero la rubia no respondía, en  
la cabeza de Candy todo daba vueltas, parecía que  
lentamente caía en un precipicio, el la tomo en brazos  
con cuidado y al hacerlo ella grito de dolor  
Annie llegó corriendo hasta ellos

-¡¡Candy!!

-Necesito llevarla a un hospital

-Mi carro esta esperando alla – dijo Annie

La cabeza de Candy daba muchas vueltas – "Esta  
esperando un hijo mío", eran las palabras de Susana que escuchaba y las lagrimas rodaban sin que fuera  
consciente de ello.

Terry llegó hasta el carro junto con Annie

-Candy… Candy- repetía Annie

Mientras que Terry la cubría con sus brazos, el camino les pareció eterno fue ingresada a urgencias.

En el pasillo de espera Terry esta de pie, se sentía perdido, mientras que Annie ve llegar a su padre, le  
había mandado una nota con el chofer, estaba muy  
asustada.-¡Papá!

-Annie cariño - la abrazó- ¿como esta Candy?

-No lo sé, nadie nos ha dicho nada – lloraba

-Calma cariño, ella es una chica fuerte - trataba de  
animarla

-Fue horrible Papá, el auto... - no pudo terminar la frase el llanto no se lo permitió

En ese momento un medico salio a comunicarles sobre Candy

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Terry

-Se pondrá bien, solo tiene algunas contusiones y un  
brazo roto, la quiero tener en observación esta  
noche.  
Annie al escuchar al medico se tranquilizó-¿Puedo verla? – pidió Terry

-Si, pero solo un momento

Candy se encontraba despierta, tenía el brazo  
izquierdo enyesado, el lado derecho del rostro lo  
tenía amoratado por el impacto al caer en el  
pavimento, al igual que sus brazos y piernas. -Tuvo suerte de solo tener un brazo roto – le decía la  
enfermera

Pero ella no respondía, solo observaba a través de la  
ventana que tenía a su lado derecho. La puerta se  
abrió

-La vendré a revisar mañana – se despidió la enfermera

-Candy…

Ella reconoció esa voz y sin mirar a verlo respondió

-Vete – lo dijo con frialdad

-Escúchame…- se acercó a la cama y quiso tocar su  
hombro

-¡¡No me toques!! ¡No hables, No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte! – Seguía sin girar el rostro, no quería que viera sus lágrimas

-Perdóname

-¡¡He dicho que te largues!! ¿No lo entiendes? – Lo  
enfrentó y al ver que no se movía trató de levantarse ante la mirada atónita de Terry.

–Si tú no te vas, me iré yo.

En ese instante el Señor Britter y Annie entraban

-¿Pero que haces?- preguntó preocupada al ver como su amiga trataba de ponerse en pie

-¡Vete! ¡Haz que se vaya, dile que se largue!-  
gritabaAnnie llegó hasta su lado para evitar que se lastimara, Terry salio de la habitación, se sentía devastado, no podía creer aquella reacción de Candy, quien dentro de la habitación lloraba

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- se animó a preguntar Annie

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor déjenme sola

-Pero Candy…

-Por favor quiero estar sola

-Ven hija, ella necesita descansar- habló el señor  
Britter

-De acuerdo...

Terry estaba en el pasillo cuando escucho una voz  
conocida

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Que haces aqui Karen?

La actriz había llegado al teatro como todas las  
tardes y se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo ocurrido.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó y supuse que necesitas a una amiga

-Ella… ella me odia – la voz de él sonaba de lo más triste que hubiera podido escucharlo antes Karen

Caminaron hacia los jardines donde Karen escuchó a  
Terry durante un largo rato. Mientras que el Señor  
Britter llevó a Annie al hotel para que se cambiara y  
comiera algo.

-0-

Candy cuando por fin estuvo sola lloró, lloró de  
rabia, de dolor, hasta que lentamente el sueño fue  
invadiéndola. 

-0-

-¿Que harás ahora?

-Dejarla ir... tal vez algún día ella... -Terry apretó los dientes, no queria que lo vieran llorar Karen solo le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y él se lo agradeció. Estuvieron ahí solo un rato más, después entró nuevamente al hospital, sabia ya desde antes que la había perdido.

Caminó hasta su habitación, giró la perilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la vio, estaba dormida, llegó al pie de la cama. Se acercó a ella y acarició su frente, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, espero algún día puedas perdonarme – salió

Esa noche una parte de él había muerto. Había salido del hospital con el corazón destrozado rumbo a una infelicidad llamada Susana Marlow.

_Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia  
Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación  
Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma_

-Adiós Candy, adiós mi amor- caminó a lo largo de la  
calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Vagó hasta  
llegar a un bar, entró y pidió una copa, bebió su  
contenido de un trago, pidió otro, otro y otro,  
parecía que con el alcohol el dolor disminuía.

_Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
Que quiebra en pedazos  
Mi razón._

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí, después salio y comenzó a caminar tambaleante entre las personas que aun estaban en la calle, de pronto gotas de lluvia  
comenzaron a caer, él se sentía destrozado, había  
perdido a la mujer de su vida.

_Esta ausencia que duele  
En el fondo del alma  
Que quema por dentro   
Mi sueño y mi calma_

Lloraba mientras seguía caminando, estaba en mal  
estado, tanto que sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo, las  
personas lo rodeaban como si fuera basura, se levantó apoyándose en una pared. La gente corría para refugiarse de la lluvia pero él caminaba, sin  
importarle nada.

_Esta ausencia de hielo  
De piel, de silencio  
Que corta las horas sin piedadEsta ausencia infinita  
De noches y días  
No tiene finalFue tan fácil decir  
Que el adiós sanaría  
Las espinas clavadas  
En tu alma y la mía_

Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás, volverás.

**Continuara... **

**Hola:**

**Pues parece que ahora si le agarre de nuevo el gusto a escribir y pues aquí les dejo este capitulo donde se podrán dar cuenta de que la historia cambiara y veremos si Candy perdona a Terry.**

**Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, gracias a Diana por ayudarme a darle el toque con las canciones, a Lizzy x seguir echándome la mano, a Jenny amiga que bueno que tas de vuelta, a Lady que durante meses me recordaba que tenia que publicar. En Serio gracias a todas.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Matane!!!**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Volverte a Amar

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Rabia y Dolor**

**Candy había sido dada de alta al siguiente día, el Sr. Britter aún tenía asuntos pendientes en esa ciudad por lo que trató de convencer a la rubia de pasar unos días en Nueva York y después partir juntos. Pero la chica se negó rotundamente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí ese mismo día.**

**Por la tarde abordaron el tren, el padre de Annie les había reservado un camarote privado para que el viaje fuera mas cómodo. Durante el trayecto Candy no habló, mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido.**

**-Pronto servirán la comida ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor?**

**-No tengo apetito, ve tú si quieres, yo prefiero quedarme aquí- respondió fríamente**

**Annie estaba preocupada, no sabia a ciencia cierta que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero presentía que algo muy fuerte, por el estado de animo de su amiga, por lo que al escuchar su respuesta no insistió más. **

**- De acuerdo, iré un momento, descansa- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.**

**-0-**

**Terry se había despertado tarde con una tremenda resaca, no tenia ánimos de nada, se sentía el más miserable de los hombres. Continuó bebiendo, mientras sostenía la única fotografía que tenia de Candy. Esa tarde fue la primera de muchas ausencias al teatro.**

**Pero aun faltaba lo peor, Susana Marlow había tenido una crisis que ponía en riesgo su embarazo. Robert se enteró y al ver que Terry no aparecía por ningún lado fue a buscarlo personalmente.**

**Toc toc…**

**Terry escuchaba, pero no abrió, seguía bebiendo**

**-¡Grandchester, abre la maldita puerta, sé que estás ahí!**

**El actor se puso de pie con dificultad y abrió la puerta para dejarse caer nuevamente en el sofá**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

**-¡Déjame en paz, hoy no pienso ir al trabajar! - respondía con los efectos del alcohol**

**Robert lo puso de pie**

**- Susana está en el hospital, es necesario que vayas**

**-¿En este estado?- sonrió sarcástico**

**-Por supuesto que no – lo llevó hasta la ducha para bajarle un poco la borrachera**

**-0-**

**El tren continuaba su marcha estaban por llegar a Chicago, Annie dormía, mientras Candy salió del camarote sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, caminó a lo largo del pasillo, abrió una puerta y llegó a otro vagón, había muchas personas, entre ellas una pareja de enamorados. Al verlos no pudo evitar recordar que hace poco estaba aún así con Terry, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y caminó hasta llegar al ultimo vagón, al Salir pudo sentir el aire frio de la noche.**

**-¿Por qué, por qué te burlaste de mi?- se repetía mientras todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, se hincó en el piso, de pronto todo se oscureció.**

**-0-**

**Terry había llegado al hospital, aún se le notaban los estragos del alcohol. Llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Susana. El medico les informo del estado de la actriz, su embarazo se estaba complicando, necesitaba reposo absoluto y sobre todo nada de emociones fuertes, pues estaba en juego la vida del bebe. El actor permaneció esa noche y las que seguirían al lado de Susana.**

**-0-**

**Annie despertó y se percató de que Candy no se encontraba en el camarote, salió a buscarla al siguiente vagón pero no la encontró. Continuó buscándola, ya se estaba preocupando cuando llegó a la parte final de tren, éste se detuvo habían llegado a Chicago, la morena abrió la puerta y la encontró inconsciente en el piso. Asustada entró al vagón a pedir ayuda.**

**Un hombre tomó a Candy en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería de la estación.**

**-¿Quiere que avisemos a alguien señorita?- pregunto un oficial**

**-Si, por favor avisen al señor Archibald Corwell Andrew**

**-¿Es una Andrew?**

**-Si**

**El escuchar ese apellido fue suficiente para que se movilizaran.**

**-0-**

**Archie se estaba leyendo en el estudio, mientras que Stear se encontraba en el hogar de Pony visitando a Patty.**

**-Señor lo buscan – informó el mayordomo**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Un joven, dice que la Señorita Annie lo envió**

**Archie salió y el hombre le dio el mensaje.**

**Salió a toda prisa directo a la estación, al llegar ahí encontró a Annie, se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, sentada, su rostro reflejaba angustia. De pronto escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien**

**-Archie- caminó hasta él**

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-¡Archie!- lo abrazó- es Candy, se desvaneció en el tren**

**-¿Esta enferma?- la vio a los ojos-¿Dónde esta tu padre?- El joven estaba confundido **

**-Papá continua en Nueva York, Candy... y Terry **

**-Annie, no entiendo nada- la tomaba por los hombros- Ven siéntate y explícame ¿qué paso?**

**-Fuimos al teatro a buscar a Terry, Candy estaba tan contenta de volver a verlo, pero algo pasó entre ellos, comenzaron a discutir, ella salió desesperada a la calle y… **

**-Continua- le pedía tomando sus manos **

**-Un auto la arrolló- lloraba- fue espantoso, la llevamos inmediatamente a un hospital y gracias a Dios solo tuvo un brazo roto y algunos golpes, pero desde ese día ella está tan diferente, se negó a permanecer en Nueva York, no quiso ver a Terry, casi no habla y ahora no despierta- Archie la abrazó**

**-Cálmate, cariño**

**-Es que si yo no hubiera insistido en ir a esa Ciudad-**

**Archie estaba furioso de saber que nuevamente a causa de Terry, Candy salía lastimada, ya averiguaría que pasó entre ellos, para arreglar cuentas con el actor, pero por el momento lo único que le importaba era su novia y el estado de salud de su prima.**

**-0-**

**Candy se encontraba en medio de un lugar oscuro, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos pero no distinguía que decía, caminaba y caminaba mas, la voz se percibía mas cerca, por fin pudo distinguir lo que decía, repetían su nombre. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, todo se veía borroso, cerró nuevamente los ojos para abrirlos una vez más.**

**-¡Por fin despertó!- dijo el medico sonriendo**

**Candy no entendía que había pasado y donde se encontraba**

**-¿Qué paso?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama**

**-Perdió el conocimiento en el tren- se acercó a la puerta- avisaré a la señorita que venia con usted.**

**El medico salió **

**Annie se liberó del abrazo de su novio y ambos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el doctor**

**-¿Cómo está?**

**-Ya consciente**

**-Gracias a Dios**

**-¿Podemos verla?**

**-Si claro pasen**

**La puerta se abrió en ese momento**

**-¡Candy por fin despertaste!- fue lo que dijo Annie al ver a su amiga despierta**

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-En Chicago Gatita- se escuchó una segunda voz, era Archie tratando de sonreír, pero la verdad es que sentía una enorme rabia contra Terry al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Candy**

**-Archie…**

**-Si ese soy yo- se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mientras quitaba el cabello que cubría el golpe del lado derecho de su rostro**

**-Bien**

**-Con nuestros cuidados, te recuperaras muy pronto ya verás**

**-Gracias**

**-¿Puede ir a casa?- peguntó al medico**

**-Si, su presión ya está estable, pero debe tener reposo y alimentarse bien**

**-Le aseguro que así será- respondió el Castaño**

**Unos minutos después los tres abordaban el auto de Archie**

**-Stear se sorprenderá de verte con un brazo enyesado- trataba de bromear, pero al ver que Candy permanecía ausente no insistió más.**

**Candy se sentía cansada, mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.**

**-Por fin llegamos- la ayudó a bajar- te llevaré a tu habitación**

**-No quiero dar molestias, yo puedo arreglármelas sola en mi departamento – dijo mirando aquella enorme mansión, Archie la había llevado a la Casa de los Andrew en Chicago**

**-No voy a permitir que estés sola, no hasta que te recuperes**

**Iba a negarse, pero lo único que deseaba en ese instante era cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Llegaron a la recamara, Annie la ayudó a ponerse algo mas cómodo, pues el yeso le dificultaba poder cambiarse. Se recostó y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida. Archie aprovechó para llevar a su novia a su hogar. Al regresar permaneció en el despacho, esperando a su hermano. Cuando éste llegó le contó sobre todo lo acontecido. **

**-Granchester… ¡siempre tiene que ser por su causa, maldita sea!**

**-Calma hermano**

**-¿Qué me calme? **

**-Escúchame no sabemos lo que realmente pasó, tendremos que esperar a que ella nos quiera decir.**

**-0-**

**En Nueva York las cosas se complicaban cada vez mas, la noticia del embarazo de Susana había llegado a la prensa, era el escándalo del momento. **

**La madre de Susana presionaba a Terry con el matrimonio, obligándolo a fijar una fecha.**

**-0-**

**Archie continuaba al lado de Candy, Stear le había llevado comida, pero Candy solo comió un poco.**

**-Debes comer más- pidió Archie de pronto la puerta se abrió**

**La Tía Abuela llegó a la mansión furiosa, se había enterado por algunas amistades de lo que pasó en la estación.**

**-¿Qué hace esta mujer en mi casa?- se escuchó su voz autoritaria**

**-Tia abuela, Candy es de la familia, tuvo un accidente y… - habló Stear mientras retiraba la charola de la cama**

**-¡¡No me importa nada referente a ella, quiero que se vaya!!**

**-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!- la enfrento Archie**

**-¡Es mi casa, claro que puedo!**

**-¡Ella es una Andrew!**

**-¡Te equivocas Archibald ella renunció a ese apellido!- respondió la anciana**

**-¡A diablo con eso, ella permanecerá aquí!**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz Archibald?, ¡Todo es tu Culpa- señaló a Candy- maldigo la hora que William te adoptó, nunca debiste salir de ese sucio orfanato!**

**-¡Basta!- Candy de puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a ella – ¡No voy a permitir que insulte mi hogar, el cual vale mucho mas que todo esto, por el simple hecho de que esta lleno de amor, cosa que usted no conoce!**

**-¡Eres una…!- trató de abofetearla pero Stear se interpuso**

**-¡No voy a permitir que la lastimes!**

**-¿Tu también Stear?**

**-SI Tía, yo también soy capaz de enfrentarme a ti por ella, porque no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla**

**-¡Esto no se quedara así! ¿Entienden?- vio fijamente a Candy- ¡No te quiero en mi casa! - la anciana se dio la media vuelta y salió**

**-¡Tu no iras a ningún lado, necesitas descansar!- Intervino Archie**

**-Iré a mi departamento**

**-Candy**

**-Agradezco su ayuda, pero nunca debí venir aquí, no pertenezco a este lugar, no pertenezco a esta familia**

**-¡Pero eres una Andrew!**

**-No, ¡no lo soy! solo soy Candice White, eso es lo único que soy- respondió tratando de contener llanto **

**-Para nosotros lo eres- Stear la abrazó**

**-Gracias por todo, pero de verdad no pienso quedarme aquí, regresaré a mi departamento **

**-Si es lo que quieres, te llevaré- respondió Stear que comprendió lo incomodo de la situación, mientras que Archie trataba de controlar su enojo.**

**Stear llevó a Candy al departamento**

**-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó mientras coloca las maletas en el piso**

**-No, ya hicieron mucho**

**-¿Estas segura? porque puedo quedarme en el sofá**

**- No te preocupes, estoy bien**

**-De acuerdo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- descansa**

**Candy cerro la puerta, caminó hasta su recamara y se recostó, se sentía cansada trató de dormir pero no podía, solo daba vueltas en la cama, se puso de pie y caminó a la regadera, abrió la llave y dejó correr el agua, mientras que con dificultad se quitaba la ropa, con trabajo pudo ducharse al terminar tomó su bata y vio su reflejo en el espejo, puso su mano sobre el golpe que tenia en el rostro y recordó el impacto del coche y la voz de Terry. **

**Caminó hasta llegar frente al tocador de su recamara, se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su cabellera con la mano que tenia sana, los recuerdos seguían llegando a su mente, las lagrimas resbalaban libremente dejó el cepillo y se puso nuevamente de pie abrió su armario y una caja cayó al piso dejando ver su contenido. Eran todas las cartas de Terrece, las tomó y con rabia comenzó a destruir una por una.**

**-¡Mentiras! ¡¡Cada palabra de amor era mentira, te burlaste de mí!!- imágenes de sus besos, de su noche de entrega, todo estaba en su mente- ¡Voy a olvidarte! Juro que voy a olvidarte- se repetía mientras continuaba destruyendo todo lo que le recordaba a él- La imagen de la señorita Pony pidiéndole que la cuidara siempre- ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo??- continuaba llorando, sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón- ¡¡fui una estúpida, una estúpida que te ama, una estúpida que creyó en tus palabras, mientras tu te divertías con Susana!!- continuó desahogándose durante un largo rato, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida en el piso junto a todos sus recuerdos destruidos.**

**-0-**

**La Señora Legan llegó a la Mansión Andrew, la Tía abuela la había mandado llamar, ésta la recibió en su recamará.**

**-Buenos días Tía- saludó educadamente**

**-Buenos días Sara, gracias por venir- le respondió sentada junto a una mesa donde ya estaba servido el desayuno**

**-¿Pasa algo?- se sentó junto a ella**

**-Se trata de Candice**

**-Otra vez esa huérfana**

**La tía comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido el dia anterior**

**-¡No puedo creer que Archibald y Stear se portaran tan groseros con usted!**

**-Pues tienes que creerlo, cuando están cerca de esa chica cambian totalmente- Se puso de pie- Necesito alejarla de ellos, no puedo permitir que arruine el buen nombre de esta familia.**

**-La entiendo perfectamente, con esa clase de chicas no se puede esperar nada bueno- se acercó a la tía-¿Tiene pensado algo?**

**-Si, quiero que no vuelva a ser aceptada en ningún hospital, así se dará cuenta de cual es su lugar.**

**-Yo me hare cargo y le aseguro que se irá lejos**

**-0-**

**Karen desayunaba **

**-Aquí tiene el periódico señorita**

**-Gracias- respondió mientras depositaba la taza de café que había bebido en la mesa para poder tomar el diario, comenzó a hojearlo encontrando lo que no deseaba.**

"**PROXIMO ENLACE ENTRE TERRECE GRANDCHESTER Y SUSANA MARLOW"**

**-¡Maldita mujer, pero si se ha salido con la suya!- se quejaba Karen al leer la noticia- ¿ahora ella es la victima?- arrojo el diario a la mesa- aquí hay gato encerrado **

**-0-**

**Toc toc**

**-Terry hijo, sé que estas aquí, por favor ábreme**

**La puerta se abrió y ella entró encontrando a su hijo con la mirada llena de dolor**

**-La perdí- bebía- perdí al amor de mi vida madre- le dio la espalda**

**-Terrece- trató de tocarlo **

**-¡Soy una basura madre!-arrojó con rabia la botella, se volteó quedando frente a ella- ¡mírame, no valgo nada, ojala me muriera para dejar de sufrir!- se dejó caer en el piso**

**-No digas eso- se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el rostro con las manos- cometiste un error**

**-Un error que me arrebató la felicidad**

**Eleanor sufría al ver a su hijo en ese estado-¿Dime como puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que tu dolor disminuya mi amor?- le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura**

**Terry tomó sus manos y las besó**

**- No puedes hacer nada madre, nada…**

**-0-**

**Candy despertó en medio papeles rotos, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se puso de pie caminó a la cocina intentó prepararse un te, pero al usar solo una mano terminó derramándolo. Se dio por vencida y regresó a la cama, no tenia ánimos de nada.**

**Toc, toc**

**-Candy somos nosotros**

**Pero ella permanecía recostada**

**-¿Estas ahí?**

**-Por favor ábrenos**

**Candy con pereza caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, los tres se sorprendieron al verla, tenia muy mal semblante, al igual que su departamento**

**-Por dios ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Annie**

**-Creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo Stear**

**-¡Váyanse!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Déjenme sola!**

**-¡Pero nos necesitas!**

**-¡Lo único que necesito es que dejen de tenerme lastima! Siempre he salido adelante yo sola, yo… yo voy a superar esto… pero déjenme hacerlo a mi manera**

**Los tres se quedaron callados al escucharla**

**-Tienes razón, no nos necesitas por que eres una mujer fuerte que siempre ha demostrado que nada la vence- habló Stear mientras dejaba una canasta con comida en la mesa- nos iremos pero sabes que cuando tu lo quieras estaremos contigo**

**-Gra… gracias**

**Annie, Archie y Stear se marcharon, dejándola sola, sabían que era lo mejor por el momento.**

**Candy estuvo encerrada durante algunos días, hasta que comprendió que la vida seguía, que Terry no merecía ni una de sus lagrimas, por que seguramente mientras ella sufría el disfrutaba de todo al lado de Susana. Y en ese momento toda la rabia que Candy sentía le dio fuerzas para salir adelante. **

**-Voy a olvidarte Terrece Grandchester, juro que nunca mas volveré a derramar una lagrima por ti.**

**Ese dia Candy decidió continuar con su vida, se arregló y fue directo al hospital necesitaba recuperar su trabajo.**

**Espero hasta que el Director la recibió**

**-Candy ¿Pero que te paso?- preguntó al ver su brazo**

**-Tuve un pequeño accidente**

**-¡Vaya! nunca creí verte así**

**-Doctor Leonard**

**-Si dime**

**-Quiero volver a trabajar en el hospital**

**-Lo supuse cuando me dijeron que querías verme- el rostro del doctor cambió **

**-En dos semana podrán retirarme el yeso y…**

**-Candy no podras trabajar aquí**

**-¿Qué?- se puso de pie-Pero usted… usted me dijo que yo podría volver**

**-Se lo que te dije Candy, **

**-No entiendo nada**

**-Escúchame, hace unos días la Señora Legan hablo conmigo, vino a exigirme que no te empleara mas**

**El rostro de Candy se desencajo -¿Por qué?**

**-No quise escuchar sus razones, le pedí que se marchara que no iba a permitir que me dijera a quien podía o no contratar, pero, amenazó con el retiro del apoyo económico que los Andrew dan, y sin ese dinero este hospital se vendría abajo.**

**-Entiendo- caminó a la puerta**

**-Candy de verdad lo siento**

**Pero ella no lo escuchó salió recordando el incidente en casa de los Andrew **

**No iba a darse por vencida, recorrió cada hospital de la ciudad recibiendo la misma respuesta no podían emplearla. Comenzó a caminar llena de impotencia. **

**-¡Esto es obra de la Señora Elroy! ¡No puede interferir en mi vida!- estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla, pero sabia que al hacerlo lo único que provocaría seria que Archie y Stear terminaran peleando con la Tía- se detuvo en un parque sentía un terrible coraje en su interior, nuevamente las lagrimas la invadieron cuando de pronto vio frente a ella una mano que le ofrecía un pañuelo al levantar la vista se llevó una sorpresa.**

**Continuara…**

**SORRY!! POR TARDARME TANTO EN PUBLICAR, PERO SE ME VAN LAS CABRAS JIJIJI Y SE ME OLVIDA CONTINUAR EL FIC. PERO DE VERDAD VOY A TERMINARLO. TENGANME PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO.**

**LADY SORRY X QUEDARTE MAL, PERO SE ME JUNTO EL TRABAJO.**

**WENO AHÍ ME DAN SU OPINION SOBRE EL CAPITULO.**

**SALUDINES CALUROSOS **

**LULU**


	9. Chapter 9

Volverte a Amar

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 9**

**Encuentros**

**Candy levanto el rostro al ver que alguien le ofrecía un pañuelo, no pudo distinguir a simple vista por el reflejo del sol, pero cuando el hombre se acerco mas a ella, lo reconoció. **

**-¡Albert!- Fue el nombre que sus labios pronunciaron, frente a ella se encontraba como hace años, luciendo barba, sus gafas oscuras, su chaqueta y su mochila al hombro. Sin poder evitarlo se levanto del lugar donde estaba y lo abrazo, el correspondió, al hacerlo sintió un dejavu, ella lloraba como la ultima vez que la vio en la colina de Pony justo después de la muerte de Anthony, en ese momento comprendió que ella estaba sufriendo como en aquella ocasión, la mantuvo cerca de su pecho, sintiendo como sollozaba. **

**-¿Que pasa Candy?- pregunto separándola un poco de su pecho, al ver su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y su mirada tan triste la volvió a acercar a él, la conocía bien y sabia que en ese momento necesitaba de ese abrazo**

**-Sea lo que sea lo superaras- Candy se separo de él dándole la espalda. **

**-Han sucedido tantas cosas y cada una llenas de tanto dolor...-limpió su rostro. **

**Albert caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella.-Esta vez...ya no se si podre sobreponerme, me duele tanto el alma...que simplemente quisiera desaparecer...- las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, él la rodeo por la espalda, mientras le decía al oído - Vas salir adelante, te lo prometo. **

**-No lo se- respondió- el dolor esta, acabando con lo que yo era.**

**Albert se colocó frente a ella, y levantó su rostro para verla a los ojos**

**Candy le dio la espalda nuevamente y apretó los puños. El rubio se dio cuenta.**

**-Parece que no quieres hablar sobre esto, lamento haberme entrometido**

**-Me engañó- pudo decir al fin**

**Albert se detuvo, mientras Candy se daba media vuelta quedando frente a él.**

**-Me dijo que me amaba… - un nudo en la garganta le detuvo por unos instantes, pero continuo- va a tener un hijo con Susana, se burló de mi…- Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla**

**El rubio permanecía en silencio, no podía creer lo que Terry había hecho**

**-Yo creí en él, hubiera soportado cualquier cosa, pero esto… esto… es más fuerte que yo… **

**Albert la abrazó**

**-¿Por qué la vida tiene que estar llena de tanto dolor? –preguntó mientras los dos se sentaban en la banca**

**-Porque es parte del equilibrio de la vida, tiene que tener alegría y dolor para mantener un balance – le respondió mientras Candy recargaba la cabeza en su hombro**

**-¿Por qué mi balanza siempre se inclina hacia el sufrimiento?**

**-No digas eso, en este momento todo lo ves gris, pero te prometo que las cosas cambiaran**

**-No vuelvas a marcharte Albert, no vuelvas a dejarme sola, yo…**

**-Shhhh… todo estará bien**

**-0-**

**Mientras la vida de Candy se complicaba cada dia, Susana Marlow trataba de sacar ventaja de su situación. Su estado de salud era bueno, el peligro de aborto había pasado, pero ella seguía fingiendo, era la única manera de que Terry le prestara un poco de atención. **

**Unas semanas antes de la boda, se encontraba en su casa cuando recibió una visita inesperada.**

**-Toc toc **

**-¡¡Te dije que no me molestaras!!-gritó a la sirvienta **

**-Lo siento señorita, pero la Señora Beaker quiere verla**

**-Eleonor...dile que pase- sonrió al creer que Eleonor Beaker también estaría de su parte. Unos minutos después la dama entró a la recamara, al entrar la encontró recostada. **

**-Buenas tardes Susana**

**-Buenas tardes, por favor tome asiento **

**-Gracias **

**-Lamento recibirla en estas condiciones, pero son las indicaciones del médico, tengo que cuidar a este bebé- decía mientras se acariciaba el vientre.**

**-Respecto a eso vengo a hablarte- el tono de su voz era serio-no acostumbro intervenir en los asuntos de mi hijo, pero si esta vez lo hago, es por la felicidad de él y de la criatura que crece en tu vientre. **

**-No la entiendo?**

**-Mi hijo no te ama ¿eres consciente de ello? **

**-Yo lo amo y se que el aprenderá a quererme**

**-El amor no se impone Susana y tu sabes que él ama a otra mujer ¿crees que podrás soportarlo?, piensa en tu hijo ¿Qué clase de vida quieres darle?**

**-¿Qué es lo que pretende Señora?, ¿que deje a mi hijo sin padre?-Susana comenzó a llorar **

**-Nunca quise decir eso- se acerco a ella- por favor cálmate, lo único que quiero es que mi nieto sea feliz **

**-¿Y cree que estando lejos de su padre lo hará? **

**-Susana, escúchame, **

**-Haga el favor de marcharse, nunca creí que usted me diría estas cosas, ¡voy a darle un nieto! **

**-Susana, lo único que intento es que te des cuenta de que un matrimonio sin amor, no lleva a nada bueno **

**-¡¡Váyase!! ¡¡Váyase!! **

**Eleonor tomó su bolso y salió de ahí, nunca esperó esa reacción, lo único que pretendía era ayudar a la felicidad de Terry. **

**-0-**

**Annie se encontraba en una de las habitaciones con su madre bordando, cuando la mucama les avisaba que el Sr. Britter había llegado. Las dos salieron a recibirlo. **

**-Papá- saludó la morena a su padre **

**-Bienvenido querido- dijo la Sra. mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el saco a su esposo- debes estar cansado, le diré a Margot que te prepare la ducha**

**-¿Cómo estas hija? **

**-Bien papá**

**-¿y Candy? **

**-Estoy preocupada por ella, esta encerrada en su departamento, nos pidió que no la buscáramos, quiere estar sola- Annie estaba triste- me siento tan culpable papá, yo solo quería verla feliz y... - sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos **

**-Cariño creo que esto te ayudara a entender lo que le sucede a Candy- el Sr. Britter saco de sus portafolios un periódico con fecha de unas semanas atras y se lo entregó a su hija. Ella lo recibió y al abrirlo vio la noticia. Al leer cada línea comprendió la reacción de su amiga, el hombre que amaba la había traicionado.**

**-¿Como puedo ayudarla papá? **

**-Dale el tiempo que te pidió, es una chica fuerte y tarde o temprano se sobrepondrá**

**-0-**

**En el consorcio Andrew, se había convocado a una junta debido al delicado estado de Salud del Sr. Legan. Archie y Stear platicaban en un extremo de la sala.**

**-Estoy preocupado por Candy, lleva varios días encerrada en su departamento, no debimos dejarla sola **

**-Ella lo quiso así, debemos respetar su decisión **

**-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Stear? **

**-Porque se que ella saldrá adelante, es una chica fuerte, ¿recuerdas como reaccionó con la muerte de Anthony? **

**-¡Cómo voy a olvidarlo! pasó días encerrada llorando y después se marchó sin decir nada **

**-Es a lo que me refiero, ella sabia que nos dolía verla triste, por eso prefirió vivir su duelo lejos de nosotros y en esta ocasión también debemos darle su espacio, la muerte de la señorita Pony esta muy reciente y aun no sabemos el motivo por el cual rompió con Terry. **

**-0-**

**Albert había acompañado a Candy a su departamento, aunque estaba mas serena no quería dejarla sola por las calles. Caminaron sin decir nada, llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía, subieron las escaleras. La rubia abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a su amigo. **

**-Así que aquí vives….- decía mientras observaba el lugar **

**-Si **

**-Es muy acogedor **

**-Gracias, siéntate por favor- le dijo mientras colgaba su bolso en el perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Albert se sentó en el sofá.**

**-¿Quieres un té?, me gustaría ofrecerte algo mas pero... no he tenido cabeza para ir a hacer las compras... yo...- sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron Albert se puso de pie y puso sus manos en sus hombros**

**-Un Té es perfecto, y como aun no puedes usar las dos manos permíteme prepararlo- le sonrió mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina**

**-0-**

**Todos se encontraban en la sala que habían destinado a la junta, en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba la Tía Elroy, tan imponente como siempre, a su lado Izquierdo permanecía George, seguido de Neal, Elisa, Sara. Del lado derecho estaban Archie, Stear, y otros miembros de la familia. George tomó la palabra por indicación de la matriarca **

**-Como todos ustedes saben, lamentablemente la salud del Señor Legan ha empeorado en los últimos meses, por ese motivo la Señora Elroy ha convocado a esta reunión- Decía George - se ha tomado la decisión de que el Joven Neal tome el lugar de su padre.**

**Archie y Stear intercambiaron miradas **

**-A partir de este momento, será el representante de las acciones de la familia en el consorcio.**

**Neal, que había permanecido callado, comenzó a hablar con propiedad acerca de la administración de la empresa a cargo de su padre, de las metas que tenía en mente y del rumbo que llevaría. Elisa estaba sorprendida de la manera en que su hermano se comportaba, desde su vestimenta que era formal hasta la manera que modulaba la voz, no entendía que había pasado con él. **

**-Todos te apoyaremos- se escuchó la voz de la tía Elroy **

**-¡No estoy de acuerdo! - interrumpió Archie poniéndose de pie, conocía a Neal y sabia que había algo detrás de ese cambio tan repentino **

**-¡Archibald!,- lo retó la Tía**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no le creo ni una palabra **

**-No voy a permitir que te comportes así- la mujer se puso de pie **

**-Se que mi comportamiento los últimos años ha sido irresponsable, pero la enfermedad de mi padre me ha hecho madurar y darme cuenta de mis errores.- Neal hablaba con seriedad- lo único que les pido es una oportunidad **

**-Por favor Tía, todos conocemos bien a Neal, ¿como va a cambiar de pronto?, cuando toda su vida ha disfrutado humillando y lastimando a los demás **

**-¡Basta!- la anciana golpeó la mesa con sus manos- ¡Soy la matriarca de esta familia y se van a acatar mis ordenes! **

**-Si es así, ¿para que esta farsa de reunión?- la enfrentó, desde el incidente con Candy estaba molesto- Siempre decides sobre los demás ¿acaso te crees Dios?- Cuando dijo esto ultimo la tía, que había caminado cerca de él, le dio una bofetada **

**-Basta Archie- intervino Stear cuando vio que todo se salió de control **

**-No puedo creer que me faltes al respeto de esta manera Archibald- la tía se había llevado las manos al pecho **

**-Tía, tía- se acercó Elisa llevándola hasta su silla **

**-Vámonos- dijo Stear llevándose a Archie **

**La mirada del castaño y del moreno se encontraron antes de que cruzara la puerta**

**Archie salió furioso del consorcio, su hermano iba detrás de él**

**-¿Por qué te has comportado de esa forma?**

**-¡Tú! ¿Me preguntas por qué?- se detuvo de pronto frente a su auto- ¿Acaso creíste la sarta de estupideces que dijo Neal?**

**-Por supuesto que no, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud de la Tía debemos tenerle respeto, ella nos cuido en la ausencia de nuestros padres**

**-No estoy para sermones Stear- abrió la puerta del auto**

**-Escucha- le impidió subir- Se que el motivo por el cual le hablaste así, fue por el incidente con Candy y yo también estoy molesto por eso**

**-Pues lo disimulas muy bien**

**-Deja tus ironías y piensa con la cabeza fría, si te sigues comportando irreverente con la Tía, seguirá culpando a Candy**

**Archie vio a su hermano a los ojos, lo que decía era verdad, entre mas contradijera a la Tía, más problemas le ocasionarían a Candy.**

**-¿Y que sugieres?**

**-Has una tregua, hasta que Candy este bien**

**-De acuerdo**

**-0-**

**En el departamento Candy y Albert habían charlado durante largo rato, pero poco a poco el cansancio venció a la rubia quedándose profundamente dormida en el sofá.**

**Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su recamara, la estaba cubriendo con la frazada cuando la ventana de la habitación se abrió de improviso por una corriente de aire logrando que se azotara.**

**Candy despertó asustada-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Fue solo el viento parece que se avecina una tormenta, será mejor irme**

**-¿Te marchas?**

**-Es tarde y tengo que buscar algún hotel para dormir **

**-¿Por qué no te quedas?**

**-No quiero molestarte **

**-Por favor, me hace bien tu compañía- le sonrió**

**-¿Estas segura? **

**-SI, te prepararé el sofá**

**-0-**

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas**

**-Quiero estar solo- respondió Terry que se había refugiado en el teatro**

**-Estas ebrio- dijo al ver las botellas a su alrededor**

**-Déjame en paz**

**Karen se acerco a él y le arrebató la botella- Embriagándote no resolverás las cosas**

**-Tú… tu no entiendes- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el efecto del alcohol- perdí, lo único bueno que tenia en mi vida**

**-Si tanto la amas ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- lo tomó por las solapas- Ve a buscarla**

**-No quiere saber de mi- la aparto de él- nunca me va a perdonar- levanto otra botella y bebió**

**-Entonces deja de lamentarte-caminó detrás de el- y toma una decisión, ¿renuncias a Candy o haces lo imposible para recuperarla? sea cual sea tu decisión cuentas con mi apoyo**

**Terry se quedó en silencio…**

**-0-**

**Candy se levantó tarde, pero por primera vez desde que regreso de Nueva York, se sentía de mejor animo, recordó a Albert. Busco su bata y salió de la recamara para llevarse una tremenda sorpresa. **

**-¡Buenos días dormilona!**

**-Albert… yo… - no sabia ni que decir, su departamento estaba limpio y la mesa puesta-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?**

**-Quería agradecerte por dejarme pasar la noche aquí**

**-No tenías que hacer esto**

**-Vamos, mejor toma asiento y desayunemos juntos**

**-De acuerdo**

**Los dos amigos estaban como en los viejos tiempos platicando, Albert no mencionó nada acerca de Terry ese era un asunto que arreglaría después.**

**-Candy ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**-Claro**

**-¿Podría dejar mis cosas aquí?, necesito conseguir un empleo **

**-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras en Chicago?**

**-Si, creo que es momento de echar raíces y qué mejor que esta ciudad**

**Candy sonrió-entonces buscaremos empleo juntos**

**-¿Creí que ya tenias uno?**

**-Lo tenia, pero Candice White, no se da por vencida- la mirada le cambié – No permitiré que vuelvan a pisotearme.**

**Albert estaba sorprendido, la anoche anterior se veía tan frágil y ahora tenía tanta determinación en sus palabras.**

**-0-**

**Neal se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, con varios documentos sobre el escritorio, con lo avanzado de la enfermedad él tenia que hacerse cargo de los negocios, descubriendo que tenia una gran habilidad para ello sacando ventajas a su conveniencia.**

**Toc, toc**

**-Señor, los inversionistas lo esperan en la sala de juntas- anuncié la secretaria**

**-Gracias, en un momento estaré con ellos- respondió educadamente, se levantó, tomó su saco y se dirigió adonde lo esperaban- Buenas tardes- saludó mientras tomaba su lugar al frente de la mesa- comencemos **

**La junta transcurrió sin contratiempos, se llegaron a los acuerdos establecidos y se firmaron los documentos.**

**Cuando todo terminó Neal, salió rumbo a su casa.**

**La tía Elroy estaba de visita en casa de los Legan, quería saber a detalle que había pasado con el empleo de Candy.**

**-¿Desea algo de beber?- preguntó Sara **

**-Un te esta bien**

**-Ya escuchaste a la señora- indicó a la mucama, cuando se quedaron solas comenzaron a charlar sobre Candy.**

**-Me enteré que hablaste con los directivos de los hospitales**

**-Así es, le aseguro que nadie le dará empleo a esa maldita huérfana**

**Neal había llegado escuchando todo lo que hablaban y sonrió.**

**-0-**

**Candy y Albert habían salido a buscar empleo para mas tarde reunirse en el departamento y cenar juntos.**

**La rubia recorrió gran parte de la ciudad sin tener suerte, mientras que su amigo se reunió con George en un bar cercano**

**-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto William?**

**-Si, es lo mejor por el momento**

**-De acuerdo**

**-0-**

**Candy había regresado a casa sin trabajo, pero con lo poco que le quedaba de sus ahorros, compró lo necesario para la cena.**

**Se encontraba tratando de prepararla cuando tocaron la puerta, se acercó a abrir creyendo que era Albert pero se llevó una sorpresa.**

**-¡Tú!- fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba de cerrarla **

**-Necesito hablar contigo- respondió otra voz mientras interponía su cuerpo para evitar que cerrara la puerta**

**-Todo quedó dicho entre nosotros, ¡vete!, ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!**

**-Por favor Candy tienes que escucharme. Te amo, no voy a cansarme de decirte que te quiero con toda mi alma y no estoy dispuesto a perderte- la atrajó hacia su cuerpo**

**-Suéltame- Candy forcejeaba**

**-No, escúchame, tú y yo podemos estar juntos- acercaba su rostro al de ella **

**-¿Pretendes que sea tu amante, mientras te ocupas de tu otra familia?- ella trataba de liberarse**

**-Candy te juro por dios que las cosas no serán así, **

**-¡¡Ya, ya basta de mentiras Terry!! Entiende de una vez que no quiero saber nada de ti**

**-Candy no pienso darme por vencido, tu eres mía- la aprisionó contra la pared**

**-Vas a perder tu tiempo porque yo ya decidí olvidarte- la mirada de la rubia era fría**

**-No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me perdones, no voy a renunciar a ti, tu eres mía- trató de besarla**

**-¡¡Suéltala!!- se escuchó una tercera voz al tiempo que con fuerza apartaba a Terry, al ver el moreno de quien se trataba, lo enfrentó**

**-¡Vete!- gritó Candy**

**-¡No te metas en esto Legan!- Le gritó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo**

**-El que no debe estar aquí eres tú, ya la escuchaste- dijo Neal al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Candy con sus brazos**

**Terry se llenó celos- Candy…**

**Ella se dio cuenta, lo conocía bastante bien y en ese momento colocó su mano sobre la de Neal- No vuelvas a buscarme, por que no estaré sola**

**-Ya la escuchaste. ¡Lárgate!**

**Terry se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento**

**-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Neal**

**-… si**

**-Ven es mejor que te sientes- la llevó al sofá y después se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba una jarra de agua, llenó un vaso y se lo ofreció a Candy**

**- Gracias – dijo después de beber un poco**

**-¿Te hizo daño?**

**-No**

**-0-**

**George se había marchado del bar dejando solo a Albert bebíendo una copa, permaneció en una mesa alejada, pensando en las indicaciones que dio. Después de un tiempo liquidó su cuenta, caminó a la salida cuando escucho una voz. conocida **

**-He dicho que me sirva otra copa, maldita sea**

**El cantinero le dio lo que pedía, el hombre la tomó de sorbo**

**-Otra…**

**-Lo siento pero es mejor que se marche**

**-Si es por miedo a que no te pague aquí esta el maldito dinero- respondió tirando un fajo de billetes a la barra**

**-Terry- escuchó detrás, con dificultad se giro**

**-Yo te conozco… tu ere… tu eres A… Albert…- decía con la voz entrecortada por el alcohol**

**-¿Lo conoce?- preguntó el cantinero**

**-SI, yo me hare cargo- respondió mientras se sentaba junto a él**

**-Mi amigo… Albert… bebe conmigo**

**-Ya bebiste mucho, estas ebrio, vámonos **

**-Quiero beber más, quiero que deje de doler aquí- se señalaba el pecho- la perdí… perdí a mi pecosa**

**-¿Tiene un cubo con agua?- preguntó al cantinero**

**-SI, permítame- el cantinero regresó poco después, le entregó el balde de agua fría y Albert la vació en la cabeza de Terry, quien no atinó a hacer nada ante el sorpresivo incidente**

**-Ahora salgamos de aquí, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y necesito que estés sobrio**

**Albert se llevó a Terry hasta un parque cercano, lo ayudó a sentarse en el pasto, el lugar a esas horas estaba vacio.**

**-0-**

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó Candy a Neal**

**-Me enteré de lo que mi madre y la Tía te hicieron y vine a decirte que no permitiré que se metan contigo, he hablado con los directivos y podrás recuperar tu trabajo**

**-¿Tú… me estas ayudando a mi?**

**-No me mires así, se que no me he portado bien contigo, pero… quiero cambiar**

**-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó con desconfianza**

**-Candy, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo **

**Continuara…**

**Hola:**

**Les debo una disculpa por abandonar el fic, pero tuve bastantes situaciones que no me permitieron continuar.**

**La historia la quería hacer más ágil, pero necesito unir algunos puntos para que pueda avanzar más rápido. Espero les siga gustando.**

**Muchas gracias a todas, en especial a Lady que parece no perdió la fe jajaja.**

**Bueno me despido**

**Lulú**


	10. Chapter 10

Volverte a Amar

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Cambios**

El parque esta desierto, solo se escuchan algunas aves revolotear, la tarde esta por caer.

-Levántate!- exige Albert- tienes mucho que explicarme

Terry lo observa y se pone de pie, -¿explicarte?, ¿para que? - se da media vuelta y pretende alejarse

-¡Te burlaste de Candy!

Terry se detiene y con furia se deja ir sobre Albert- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- lo arrincona contra un árbol- ¡Tu no sabes como pasaron las cosas!- grita mientras aprieta su puño cerca del rostro de su amigo

-¡La engañaste eso no cambia nada!- le dice haciéndolo a un lado con fuerza

Los dos están frente a frente

-¡Creí que la harías feliz! ¡Confié en ti! ¿Que demonios paso contigo?

-Cometí un error, pero hare cualquier cosa para recuperarla

-Te equivocas, no harás nada, por que no voy a permitir que la lastimes mas

-¿Y tu quien eres para prohibirme estar con ella?- ¿Acaso la quieres solo para ti?- los celos lo invadieron

Albert al escucharlo se lleno de rabia y le dio un puñetazo, los dos tenían tanto coraje que ese comentario solo fue el pretexto para lidiarse a golpes.

-Eres un imbécil Terrece- los dos estaban de frente esperando el siguiente movimiento del otro

-No voy a perderla- le lanzo un puñetazo que el rubio supo esquivar

-Ya la perdiste- le dijo mientras atinaba un golpe en el rostro del actor haciéndolo caer-La perdiste en el momento que la traicionaste- se acerco y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Terry- aunque ella te perdonara, la conoces bien y sabes que le importa mas la felicidad de tu hijo que la propia

-Pero la amo- se sentó en el pasto-

-Si la amas realmente déjala ir

-No puedo, ¿no entiendes?, ella es la razón por la que vivo, si no la tengo a mi lado nada me importa

Albert lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo levanto con rabia

- ¡Compórtate como un hombre!, ¡Maldita sea, no eres el único que sufre!- lo libera caminado unos pasos- Para Candy tampoco ha sido fácil, pero ha decidido continuar con su vida, una vida sin TI

Terry escucha, mientras siente como se destroza su corazón

-¡Los dos son mis amigos!, pero en este momento Candy me necesita- se acerca a él- Tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que salir adelante como ella ha decidido hacerlo. Deja de pensar en ti, en tu dolor y piensa en esa criatura que no tiene la culpa de tus actos.

-¿Y que puedo ofrecerle a ese niño?, abandone el teatro, estoy en el fango

-Vamos, no es demasiado tarde aún puedes recuperar tu vida

-¿Mi vida?, ¿a esto le llamas vida? , mira en lo que me he convertido

-No te des por vencido, el teatro es tu pasión, regresa y dale un hogar a tu hijo

-Mi hijo… un hijo que no merece un padre como yo… aun no nace y ya le falle

-No digas eso, estoy seguro que serás un buen padre

Ambos se quedan callados por un momento…

-Promete que vas a cuidarla- dice Terry

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que sea feliz, pero... ¿Que pasara contigo?

-Regresare a Nueva York, recuperare lo que queda de mi vida

-Es lo mejor

Terry se da media vuelta y se aleja a paso lento, sabe que no puede mirar atras…

Albert lo ve alejarse, sabe que es lo mejor para todos

Terry camina y mientras lo hace las imágenes de su primer encuentro en el barco aparecen

_**No ha podido olvidar mi corazón**_

_**  
Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo amé**_

Sus recuerdos siguen vagando hasta su separación en Londres…

_**  
La dejé por conquistar una ilusión**_

_**  
Y perdí su rastro, y ahora sé que es ella**_

_**  
Todo lo que yo buscaba**_

_**  
**__  
_Continua su camino, no puede, no quiere mirar atras por que sabe que si lo hace no podrá seguir sin ella, pero todo se lo recuerda.

Sube al tren y se sienta en un vagón solitario, quiere seguir con sus recuerdos, aunque a medida que llegan a su mente el dolor de su alma se agudiza.

_**Y ahora estoy aquí**_

_**  
Buscándola de nuevo Y**_

_**  
Ya no está¡, se fue**_

_**  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale, que yo siempre la adoré**_

_**  
Y que nunca la olvidé**_

_**  
Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed**_

_**  
Y dígale también, que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar**_

_**  
No hay brillo en las estrellas**_

_**  
Ya ni el sol, me calienta**_

_**  
Y estoy muy solo aquí, no sé a donde fue**_

_**  
Por favor dígale usted**_

El tren continua su marcha, el cierra los ojos y ante el aparece la noche que la hizo suya y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas resbalan por su rostro.

_**Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé**_

_**  
Que siento sus caricias y su olor esta en mi piel**_

_**  
Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mi**_

_**  
La cubría de besos, y entre mil caricias**_

_**La llevaba a la locura**_

_****_

  
-0-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó con desconfianza

-Candy, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo

-¿Mi amigo?- Candy se pone de pie - ¿Por que? si lo único que has hecho todos estos años es fastidiarme

-Se que he sido un patán contigo - se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente a ella - pero he cambiado sin tan solo me permitieras demostrártelo...

-¿Para que? si de cualquier manera tu familia seguirá encontrando la manera de molestarme y ya estoy cansada de soportar desplantes y malos tratos

-Mi familia no volverá a meterse contigo, por que no se los voy a permitir

-Me gustaría poder creerte, pero no es tan fácil

-De acuerdo no insistiré mas, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que soy sincero y que solo deseo ser tu amigo- se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-Neal...

-¿Si?- se detuvo

-Gracias por lo de hoy

Neal sonrió - de nada

Cuando el moreno salió, Candy cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos la tenia muy confundida. Comenzó a recoger lo que Terry y Neal habían tirado

**-**_**No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me perdones, no voy a renunciar a ti, tú eres mía-**_

_**  
**_**  
**Su corazón se agito al recordar las palabras de Terry, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes y continuo limpiando

Toc.. toc..

Candy escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-¿Quien?- pregunto ya no quería mas sorpresas

-Soy Albert

Candy abrió de inmediato -¿Que te paso?- pregunto al ver el golpe en el rostro de su amigo

-Nada

-¿Nada?, estas lastimado- trato de tocar el rostro de su amigo

-No es nada, solo un golpe - no quería decirle lo que había pasado

-Pero...

-Lamento llegar a esta hora, te invito a cenar, tenemos que festejar

-¿Festejar?

-Conseguí empleo

-Que buena noticia, iré por mi bolso

Unos minutos después los dos salieron

-0-

Nueva York...

Karen se encontraba en su departamento, repasando su libreto cuando tocaron la puerta.

Al abrirla se llevo una desagrádale sorpresa

-¿Dónde esta Terry?-grito Susana mientras entraba al departamento

-Eso deberías de saberlo tu, no yo - contesto con sarcasmo

-¿Dónde esta? ¡Dímelo!

-No pienso decirte nada, Así que lárgate

-Todos te vieron con él la otra noche, eres una...

Karen no permitió que terminara la frase por que la abofeteo - Lo que haga Terry con su vida no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie, y no voy a permitir que vengas a gritarme a mi propia casa, vete en este instante antes de que me olvide que estas embarazada y te saque como realmente lo mereces.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Entiendes!

Salió furiosa mientras Karen cerraba la puerta- ¡estúpida bruja! ¿Como es que Terry termino enredándose con ella?- se sirvió una copa- espero que haya arreglado las cosas con Candy- decía mientras se sentaba el sofá

-0-

Albert y Candy cenaban en un modesto restaurant

-¿Y donde vas a trabajar?

-En el bar de un Hotel en el centro de la ciudad por las noches, serviré los tragos, y podre quedarme con las propinas y en las mañanas podre trabajar en el zoológico

Candy escuchaba pero su mente estaba en otro lado la visita de Terry y Neal la tenían confundida.

-Así que podre costear lo un departamento ¿que opinas?. ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Perdón que decías?- respondió con una pregunta

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Albert para sondear el camino

-No, nada – mintió

Albert ya no dijo mas, si Candy no quería decirle lo sucedido con Terry el tampoco lo haría.

-0- 

Al día siguiente Candy se alisto y salió directo al hospital tenia que  
comprobar lo que Neal le había dicho. Consiguió una entrevista con el director y le devolvieron su empleo.

-0-

Esa misma tarde pero en Nueva York...

-¿Que te regrese el protagónico?- Robert se pone furioso de pie- ¡Abandonaste la obra!

-Necesitaba resolver algunas cosas

-¡Siempre piensas en TI!- camino por su oficina, estaba realmente enojado, Terry había dejado la obra

- Cuando estas en problemas nada importa- se detiene frente al el- lo pero en esta ocasión no te apoyare.

-Necesito el trabajo- decía conteniendo toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, no le gustaba suplicar

-Se que lo necesitas, podrás continuar en la compañía, pero lo que resta de la temporada no actuaras como estelar.

Tendrás que comenzar desde abajo ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Terry aprieta los puños, sabe que su forma de actuar  
los últimos meses no fue correcta, ama el teatro es lo  
único que lo puede mantener a flote.

-Acepto

-0-

Las semanas transcurrían rápidamente, el padre de Neal había ingresado al hospital.

Candy lo atendía como a otros pacientes.

-Buenos días Sr. Legan

-Candy... cof cof buenos días

-Veo que hoy tiene mejor semblante, eso es muy bueno, si continua así, pronto podrá ir a casa

-No eres buena mintiendo- le respondió mientras ella le acomodaba las almohadas- Se que cada vez empeoro mas

-Usted se pondrá bien, yo lo cuidare- le sonrió

-Eres muy buena conmigo - le tomo las manos

- No lo merezco, yo solo te he causado penas cof cof

-No diga esas cosas

-Candy... perdóname..., cuando te adopte querías que fueras parte de mi familia y sin embargo nunca te di el lugar que merecías, deje que mis hijos te humillaran, te hice sufrir y no sabes como me arrepiento

-No tengo nada que perdonarle, al contrario debo agradecerle, por que gracias a usted, pude conocer a Archie, Stear y Anthony -La rubia hablaba sinceramente a pesar de todos los momentos amargos al lado de los Legan disfruto de la felicidad al lado de sus amigos y su primer amor.

El Sr. Legan continuaba tomándole las manos cuando la puerta se abrió 

-¿Pero que significa esto?- chillo Elisa al ver a su padre con la rubia

-No pasa nada hija...

-Hablare con el director de este hospital, pediré que no te acerques a mi padre, ¿que es lo pretendes eh? enredarlo  
como acostumbras hacerlos con los todos los hombres que  
te rodean

-¡Cállate Elisa!- grito su padre agitándose- pídele Una disculpa inmediatamente, Candy lo único que ha hecho es cuidarme

-Tranquilícese- pedía Candy - mientras le acercaba el oxigeno

-¡¡Siempre la preferiste a ella!!

-Sal de aquí Elisa- exigió la enfermera

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto uno de los médicos al escuchar el escándalo 

-El Sr. Legan esta teniendo una crisis - dijo Candy mientras el doctor se acercaba al paciente

-Salga de aquí señorita - pidió el medico haciendo que Elisa saliera

-0-

Nueva York...

Terry había ido a buscar a Susana

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Te escucho

-Nos casaremos la próxima semana

Susana al escucharlo sonrió

-Pero debo advertirte que será una ceremonia sencilla y privada

-De acuerdo será como tu digas- tal vez no tendría la fiesta que siempre soñó, pero tenia a Terry a su lado y eso era el mejor premio.

-0-

La crisis había pasado, el Sr. Legan se encontraba tranquilo. Candy salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo cuando vio Elisa frente a ella.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi padre- le grito pero Candy la ignoro y paso de largo enfureciéndola mas, la tomo de un brazo -¡Te estoy hablando!

Candy se detuvo- Suéltame

-No te quiero cerca de mi padre ¿entendiste? –repitió

Candy se libero bruscamente - La que no volverá a acercarse eres

tú

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres para decirme semejante estupidez?, él es mi padre

-Le causaste una crisis, así que mientras este bajo mi cuidado tú no te le acercaras

-Eso esta por verse, tu solo eres una maldita huérfana

-Si una huérfana que no esta bajo tus servicios

-No voy a permitir que enredes a mi padre

-¿A que le tienes miedo Elisa?- la miro fijamente – ¿a que tu padre me quiera más a mí?

-Eres una...- trato de abofetearla pero Candy le detuvo la mano y la acorralo contra la pared

-Deja de meterte conmigo Elisa, por que te juro que la próxima vez te demostrare lo que una huérfana como yo te puede hacer. La libero y siguió su camino mientras la pelirroja se sobaba la mano.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, no se va a quedar así- murmuraba furiosa 

-0-

Los días habían pasado, Candy se encontraba en el hospital trabajando, pasaba horas extras, hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse ocupada, era la única manera en que estaba  
superando la ruptura con Terry.

-Tu herida ha sanado muy bien, en un par de días te quitaremos las

Puntadas- le decía a un pequeño

-¿Y me podre ir a casa?

-Si

-Candy- interrumpió una enfermera

-¿Que sucede?

-El doctor Leornard quiere hablar con todas en 20 minutos

-De acuerdo

Candy, levanto la bandeja con los instrumento y salió la  
habitación. Coloco todo en su lugar y fue directa a donde todas estaban sus compañeras. Unos minutos después el Doctor Leonard entro y comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero presentarles al Doctor Michael Dupre, el estará a cargo del área cirugía- el doctor Leornard continuo hablando

-Woow, ¿ya viste que guapo es?- se escuchaban murmullos  
entre las enfermeras

Y no estaban equivocadas, el nuevo miembro del hospital era un hombre joven, alto, delgado con ojos de color verdes, cabello corto castaño y una sonrisa enigmática.

Todas lo habían notado excepto Candy.

La reunión termino y todas continuaron con sus deberes.  
Aunque los murmullos no terminaron pues ese día el Dr. Leonard recorrió con Michael el hospital para que conociera todas las

Instalaciones. 

-0-

Terry se encontraba en la iglesia, vestía un traje negro y  
su cabello recogido en una coleta, mantenía la vista perdida.

-¿Estas bien? - se escucho la voz de su madre

-Si- respondió

-No estas solo hijo, cuentas con mi apoyo- le tomo la mano

-Lo se madre, gracias por estar conmigo- la beso tiernamente  
Minutos después unos cuantos invitados llegaban a la iglesia y

Finalmente Susana apareció, camino hasta el altar Terry la recibió.

El párroco comenzó la ceremonia, Mientras el rostro de Susana era de satisfacción, el de Terry reflejaba dolor.

-¿Susana aceptas como Esposo Terrece Grandchester?

-Si acepto

-¿Terrece aceptas como tu esposa a Susana Marlow?

Hubo un gran silencio, Terry miraba a la mujer que tenia  
frente a él

-Ya no hay marcha atras - pensó -Si acepto – respondió

Susana sonrió, mientras continuaban la ceremonia Terry decía Adiós a su único amor.

-Adiós pecosa, adiós a mi único y gran amor

Continuara... 

**Hola: **

**Solo quiero decirles que terminare este fic, pase lo que pase y que si no lo escribo con frecuencia es porque me han sucedido muchas cosas desagradables. En menos de un mes tuve dos perdidas en mi vida y eso me afecto pero les prometo que lo termino.**

**Gracias a todas las que siguen el fic les mando un beso.**

**Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

Volverte a Amar

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Nuevos senderos**

La marcha nupcial se escuchó Susana y Terry salieron de la iglesia y fueron captados por los reporteros.

Terry se negó a responder a los cuestionamientos y subió al auto con su ahora esposa.

-Estoy tan feliz- repetía Susana mientras él permanecía callado. Llegaron a casa de su madre donde se ofreció una cena, mientras Terry actuaba frío y distante. La novia charlaba con sus invitados, los cuales no dejaban de murmurar sobre el embarazo de la actriz. Ambas mujeres sabían que eran la comidilla de sus amistades.

Terry estaba en la terraza, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su esposa apareció.

-Aquí estas, se supone que es nuestra boda y deberíamos estar juntos.- lo abrazó

-Estoy cansado, será mejor irnos- se liberó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta

-Pero Terry... es nuestra boda

-Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo deteniéndose un momento junto la puerta

-¿Mañana?- camino hasta él- pero estamos recién casados, creí que...

-Tengo que resolver varios asuntos, si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo me iré a descansar.

Susana apretó los puños, salió detrás de Terry, se despidieron de los invitados y fueron directo al departamento, el subió con el equipaje de su esposa y después entro a la recamara, se quitó el saco, caminó hasta la cama, tomó su pijama, una almohada y una frazada.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó la actriz

-Dormiré en la sala

-¿Por qué?- se acerco a ella - somos marido y mujer – trató de acariciarlo pero Terry la detuvo

-¿Lo somos?, cuidaré de ti y de mi hijo, pero solo eso

-No puedes tratarme así, soy tu esposa

-Quiero que quede algo muy claro Susana, viviremos juntos, ni a ti ni al bebe les faltara nada, pero no me pidas que te ame por que no puedo. Se que soy cruel al decirlo, pero no quiero mentirte ¿De acuerdo? ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir.

Susana contuvo las lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y entró a la recamara azotando la puerta.

-Tarde o temprano me amaras, tarde o temprano lo harás- repetía

-0-

Candy tenía el día libre y decidió pasarlo con sus amigos en un día de campo.

-Annie ¿es necesario llevar todo esto? solo iremos a un día de campo no a vivir- preguntaba Archie mientras subía dos canastas al auto

-No quiero que nada falte

-¡Hola chicos! saludo Candy quien llego acompañada Albert

-Hola- respondieron los demás

-Parece que todo esta listo, ¿Nos marchamos?- Pregunto Archie

-No espera, falta esto- llegó cargando con una enorme caja

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Paty

-Una sorpresa, ya verán - decía mientras Albert se acercaba a ayudarle

Subieron a dos autos y comenzaron su trayecto

-0- 

Terry trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero no era nada fácil. Al no tener el protagónico, sus finanzas se vieron afectadas, y Susana complicaba la situación.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Susana entrando a la recamara donde Terry terminaba de alistarse

-¿Que sucede?

- Hablé con mi madre y me propuso que viviéramos con ella una temporada... en lo que compras un lugar mas adecuado para nosotros

-¿Un lugar más adecuado?- preguntó mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa bebe necesitaremos espacio

-Lo siento pero en este momento no puedo adquirir una "casa adecuada para ti"- dijo con sarcasmo - Así que viviremos aquí

-Pero Terry, podemos mudarnos a casa de mi madre, o ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre?, eres un duque después de todo..

-Basta- la interrumpió- Lamento decepcionarte, pero el ducado no me interesa y no pienso pedirle ayuda a nadie, viviremos con lo que yo pueda ganar con mi trabajo y por el momento solo tengo este lugar. Si no te gusta puedes irte

-Terry...

-Me voy

Salió de la recamara, tomó sus llaves y se marchó dejando a una Susana aun más enojada.

-0-

Candy y sus amigos disfrutaban del día de campo. Platicaban entre ellos, cuando salió a colación el tema de la cena de gala.

-¿Cena de Gala?- Preguntó Albert

-Así es, se lleva a cabo cada año, pero aun no se sabe quien la organizará esta vez

-La verdad será una cena bastante aburrida, pero tenemos que asistir con la tía - hablaba Stear

-¿Recuerdan cuando organizaron el cumpleaños de la Tía abuela?- preguntó el castaño

-Jajaja cómo olvidarlo, si esa ocasión la Tía descubrió a Candy y Archie debajo de la mesa

-¿Como fue eso?- pregunto Albert muy interesado

Los chicos comenzaron a contarles cómo habían logrado que Candy asistiera a la reunión y cómo al final entre los tres confeccionaron un bello vestido para su amiga.

Candy recordó a su primer amor, cómo esa noche la hizo sentir como una reina y sabia que si el viviera todo seria tan distinto. Su rostro se puso nostálgico

-Eran buenos tiempos - terminó de decir Stear

-Tiempos que no volverán- dijo de pronto Candy. Se puso

de pie y se alejó sin decir mas.

-No debimos decir eso, la lastimamos- se recriminó Archie

-Tranquilos iré a hablar con ella - respondió Albert poniéndose de pie

Candy estaba sentada debajo de un árbol lejos de sus amigos, observaba el paisaje, estaba muy pensativa tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Albert había llegado hasta ella. 

-Es muy hermosa la vista desde aquí- la rubia salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su amigo

-¿Estas bien? -Ellos están preocupados por ti- continuó hablando  
-Lo estoy, es solo que...a veces pienso en como seria mi vida si Anthony estuviera vivo. Tal vez me hubiera convertido en la dama que todos esperaban y ...- guardo silencio al sentir un nudo en la garganta Albert le tomó la mano

-Todo lo que ha sucedido te ha dejado una enseñanza,

además sigues siendo una Andrew

- La tía abuela nunca me aceptara

-¿Y si te aceptara?

-Jajajaja eso nunca pasará

-Si te lo propusieras lo lograrías, dentro de esta cabeza hueca existe una dama, si tan solo la dejaras salir de vez en cuando...- sonrió y se puso de pie, le extendió la mano- ¿Vamos?

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se reunieron nuevamente con sus amigos, mientras Stear les mostraba su nuevo invento, el cual como siempre fallo, pero logró que el resto de la tarde todos rieran.

-0- 

Después de que Terry se marcho Susana comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de su marido, hasta que encontró lo que deseaba. Una carta con la dirección de su padre.

-Tal vez no quieras el ducado querido, ¿pero que dirá tu padre cuando se entere que será abuelo?- sonrió

-0-

Pasaron algunos días Candy cubría su turno nocturno en el hospital y mientras lo hacia escuchaba solo hablar del nuevo medico. Todas las chicas estaban vueltas locas con el.

La rubia prefirió salir a caminar un momento cuando escuchó un grito

-¡¡Necesito ayuda!!-gritaba un hombre que entró con una mujer embarazada en brazos, seguido de otro que sostenía a otro herido La enfermera corrió hasta él

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó mientras revisaba a la mujer que estaba herida

-Se volcó el auto donde venían- respondió el hombre

-¡Por favor ayúdela!,- suplicaba el otro herido

En ese momento Michael, que iba llegando al hospital, escuchó los gritos y se acercó a ellos

-Casi no tiene pulso - fue lo que dijo al ver al médico

Michael sabia que si no intervenía en ese momento ninguno de los dos sobreviviría

-Preparen el quirófano, ¡Ahora!

La mujer estaba muy mal, tal vez no lo lograría pero el médico no iba a perder a ese bebe. Tomo el bisturí para practicar una cesárea, era un método poco usado, pero con el cual se habían salvado muchas criaturas.

Candy observaba cómo el medico en cuestión de minutos, lograba la extracción del bebe y segundos después se escuchaba el llanto.

Otra enfermera tomo al recién nacido, mientras que Michael ahora se concentraba en salvar la vida de la madre. La rubia lo asistió todo el tiempo.

-No vas a morir, no aquí, vamos tienes que luchar - decía Michael en voz alta

Ella tampoco se daba por vencida, apoyo en todo en la cirugía terminando con gran éxito.

-Lo logramos, se pondrá bien – sonrió

Candy le correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza , salió del quirófano y aviso a su esposo que descansaba en otra habitación

Después regreso a cubrir su guardia unas horas mas hasta que fue su hora de salida.

-0-

Albert esperaba reunirse con George en un restaurante, cuando vio llegar a Elisa con unos amigos.

-Pero por supuesto que la Tía me adora, tanto que estoy segura que me elegirá a mi para organizar la cena de gala

-Te escuchas muy segura

-Por supuesto, soy la indicada para hacerlo, ¿quien mas podría?

Albert había escuchado todo, se puso de pie e intercepto a George antes de que Elisa lo viera.

-Vayamos a otro lugar- dijo Albert

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ya te contare, salgamos de aquí

-0-

Candy había ido directo a su departamento, había sido una noche muy pesada y lo único que deseaba era descansar. Subió pesadamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta y camino directo a su recamara dejándose caer en su cama.

Durmió hasta Después del medio día, se levantó, tomó una ducha y mientras lo hacia, no dejaba de pensar en Michael y en cómo había salvado a esa mujer y su hijo.

Salió del baño, se arregló y preparó algo de comer, después tomó su bolso y fue directo a la biblioteca donde pasó horas leyendo sobre el procedimiento que Michael practicó.

-0-

Albert y George se encontraban en otro restaurante.

-¿Que sabes sobre la cena de gala?

George le contó todo lo que sabia.

- Pues habrá algunos cambios - respondió el patriarca Sonriendo

-0-

Terry llego a su departamento, al entrar se sorprendió: la mesa estaba puesta y un rico aroma inundaba el lugar.

-Hola - saludo Susana

-Hola - respondió mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero

-La cena esta lista, te sirvo en un momento

El actor solo tomó asiento, mientras Susana hacia lo mismo

-Espero te guste

-Gracias 

_Silencio..._

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien

silencio...

La situación era tensa, por más que ella trataba de mantener una conversación Terry solo contestaba con monosílabos. 

Susana se puso de pie y se acerco a él,

- ¿Quieres sentir a tu hijo?

-¿Qué?

-Dame tu mano - la colocó sobre su vientre y Terry sonrió al sentirlo, permaneció un rato así, no sabia describir lo que ese ligero movimiento le transmitió.

-0-

Candy se encontraba en su departamento con Albert, le había contado todo lo sucedido en su guardia en el hospital. 

-¿Así que ese medico por fin atrapo tu atención?

-¿Por qué lo dices asi?

-Jajaja, por que desde que llego al hospital solo te escucho hablar de el, ¿Acaso te gusta?

-¡¡Pero como dices eso!! - exclamó Candy sonrojada

TOC.. TOC...

La rubia caminó hasta la puerta, parece que la campana la había salvado, abrió y se llevo una sorpresa.

-Buenas noches Srta.

-¡George!- saludo con gusto

-Lamento importunarla a esta hora

-Pasa por favor, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Albert

-Mucho gusto - saludo el rubio extendiéndole la mano

-Igualmente respondió el caballero

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, muchas gracias, solo vine a entregarle esto- sacó un sobre de su saco y se lo entregó

-Una carta del Abuelo William- dijo Candy mientras la abría y comenzaba a leerla -¡El abuelo debe haber perdido la razón! - respondió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

-¿Que es lo que dice?- preguntó mientras veía de reojo que George trataba de no reírse

-!Quiere que me haga cargo de la cena de gala!- se puso de pie - George, no puedo hacerlo...

-¿Y por qué no? - pregunto Albert

-Por... porque...

-¿Lo ves? no tienes ninguna razón

-George, ¿Por qué yo?

-El Sr. William quiere que tome el lugar que le pertenece y cree que esta es una buena oportunidad de demostrar a todos que es una Andrew.

-Pero... hace mucho que yo decidí ... dejarlos ...

-Para él usted sigue siendo su hija y sabe que hará un buen papel, yo le ayudaré en todo lo que necesite- le sonrió

-Vamos Candy - la animo Albert

-De acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de demostrar quien soy

-0-

Al día siguiente La tía Elroy fue a visitar a Elisa, quien creía que le daría la buena noticia sobre la organización de la gala.

-Tía, que bueno que te veo

-Elisa necesito hablar contigo, respecto a la cena

-¿Si?

-Lo lamento pero no podrás organizarla

-¿Pero que dices?

-Escucha, es una decisión de William y no puedo hacer nada al respecto

-Pero ¿quien lo hará?

-No puedo decírtelo

-Tía... no es justo!

-Lo se cariño, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo acatar lo que él dice

Elisa estaba furiosa, Ya averiguaría quien tomaría su lugar.

-0-

La organización se llevo a cabo con ayuda de George que siempre mantuvo en anonimato el nombre de Candy.

En cuanto a ella, tampoco había podido decir nada a sus amigos pues fue una condición que el tío estableció, el único que sabia de eso era Albert quien le daba muchos ánimos.

Por fin el día había llegado, todos estaban en el recinto, que estaba decorado de manera elegante, bellas flores adornaban la entrada.

-El lugar esta bellísimo, se nota el buen gusto y clase de quien lo decoró- se escuchaba decir a los presentes.

Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty habían llegado.

-Me gustaría tanto que Candy estuviera con nosotros, parece que esta fiesta será divertida- decía Paty

-Si, muero por saber quien la organizó, todo esta divino- hablaba Annie.

Elisa había llegado a la fiesta muy bien acompañada, y estaba furiosa al ver el lugar, ni a ella le hubiera quedado de esa manera.

Todos tomaron asiento, la banda dejó de tocar un momento y la Tía abuela se puso de pie para hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, les doy la bienvenida y aprovecho para presentarles a la dama encargada de organizar esta hermosa velada.

CANDICE WHITE ANDREW

La rubia apareció ante la sorpresa de todos, enfundada en un vestido de noche sumamente hermoso, haciéndola lucir como una reina.

Continuará... 

**Bueno ps Ya ni se que decirles cada vez me tardo mas en publicar y realmente no se si continúan al pendiente del fic. Pero a todas aquellas que quieren saber que pasa pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 y el capitulo 12 y aunque no lo crean ya trabajo en el 13 jejeje. Dije que terminaría es fic y asi lo hare nada mas ténganme paciencia.**

**Les mando un abrazo**

**Lulú**


	12. Chapter 12

Volverte a Amar

_**El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición.**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Una nueva ilusión**

****

Candy apareció ante la sorpresa de todos, se escuchaban los murmullos, nadie se esperaba que la organizadora fuera ella.

Elisa estaba echando chispas, mientras que su hermano no dejaba de admirar la belleza de la rubia. Pero no era el único, todos los caballeros estaban cautivados.

****

La rubia sentía las miradas, estaba muy nerviosa, pero no lo demostró. Caminó con elegancia y seguridad hasta la Tía abuela para después dirigir algunas palabras a los invitados.

Todos la escucharon atentos, Annie, Patty, Archie y Stear tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**  
Al terminar de hablar, George como todo un caballero acompañó a Candy hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.**

-Te ves hermosa- fuero lo primero que dijo Patty mientras le daba un abrazo

**  
-¡Todo está maravilloso!- continuo Annie**

**-¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- preguntó Archie **

**-Vamos hermano, sus motivos debe de tener- intervino Stear**

**-Si me permite responder a su pregunta, la Señorita Candice no les contó nada a petición del Sr. William.- habló George**

**-Siento no haberles dicho nada- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento ayudada por Stear.**

**-Eso ya no importa, es mejor disfrutar de la fiesta, finalmente estamos todos juntos- habló Patty**

**-¿Dónde esta Albert?- preguntó Archie**

**  
-No pude lograr que viniera, tenia que trabajar pero les mandó saludos a todos**

**- Hagamos un brindis- levantó la copa Stear**

**Todos chocaron sus copas, pero mientras ellos estaban felices Elisa pensaba cómo arruinarle la velada a Candy.**

**La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Neal se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa de sus primos.**

**-Buenas noches - saludó cortésmente. Archie no lo soportaba, pero habían hecho una tregua, así que respondió de igual manera-¿Me permites esta pieza?- le extendió la mano a Candy. Ella sabia que tenia la atención de todas las miradas, así que accedió, Neil le retiró la silla y ofreció su brazo, caminaron hasta la pista, la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.**

-Te ves hermosa - le decía acercándose a ella

**-Gracias **

**-Me alegro que hayas decidido tomar tu lugar en la familia**

**-¿De verdad?, tu hermana no opina lo mismo**

**-Lo que opine ella no me importa, realmente he cambiado Candy, con el tiempo te darás cuenta.**

**La pieza terminó **

**-Neal, que bueno verte, me gustaría hablar algunos asuntos contigo- decía un hombre**

**-Por mi no te preocupes- respondió Candy y camino hasta su mesa**

**Neal no pudo negarse, ese hombre y él tenían ciertos negocios **

**que no podían esperar. Mientras tanto en la mesa de los amigos de Candy, un personaje inesperado se acercó a ellos.**

**-Buenas noches – saludó**

**-Buenas noches- respondieron**

**-¿Cómo están?- preguntó**

**-Disculpe ¿nos conocemos?- Preguntó Archie**

**-¿Tanto he cambiado que no me recuerdas? Soy Michael**

**-¡Michael!- exclamó Stear al reconocerlo y se puso de pie- que gusto volver a verte- le dio un abrazo **

**Archie hizo lo mismo- No te reconocí, has cambiado mucho**

**En ese momento Candy llego hasta ellos**

**-¿Dr. Dupre?- preguntó al verlo ahí**

**-Señorita White, casi no la reconozco, se ve muy diferente.**

Candy al escucharlo se sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo.

**-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Stear**

**-Si, trabajamos en el mismo hospital- respondió el médico**

**-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto la rubia**

**-Candy permíteme presentarte a Michael Dupre Legan- hablo Archie **

**-¿Legan?**

**-Si pero créeme, no es como Elisa y Neal- intervino Stear **

****

-Jajajaja- rieron los 3 caballeros

**-Déjame explicarte. Michael solía pasar largas temporadas con los Legan, fue así que nos conocimos y pasamos momentos muy agradables fastidiando las maldades de Elisa y Neal**

**-Asi es, Archie, Stear y Anthony fueron mis amigos de la infancia, hasta que me mude con mi familia a Europa, fue cuando perdí contacto con ellos, pero ahora que regrese a América y que Elisa me invito a esta fiesta donde sabia iba a encontrarlos, no me pude negar. ¿Por cierto dónde esta Anthony?**

Las miradas de todos cambiaron especialmente la de Candy.

-Anthony murió...- respondió Stear quitándose los anteojos

**La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro- ¿Cuando?**

**-Hace ya varios años- respondió Archie**

**-Es algo muy lamentable... yo... no sabia... lo siento de verdad**

**-No te preocupes, todos sabemos cuanto lo estimabas - dijo Stear sonriendo**

**Candy permanecía callada, desde la ruptura con Terry, había pensado mucho en Anthony y si de verdad a su lado hubiera sido feliz.**

**La orquesta continuó tocando melodías mas alegres y la jóvenes parejas fueron a bailar, Candy se quedó en su lugar y Michael se acercó a ella.**

**-Parece que nos dejaron solos Srta. Candice- dijo el doctor sentándose cerca de ella**

**-¿Perdón? estaba algo distraída-**

**-¿Cual es su relación con los Andrew?- preguntó mientras un mesero le acercaba una copa**

**-Soy hija adoptiva**

**-Ahora entiendo porque nunca te había visto. Por tu mirada supongo que conociste a Anthony**

**-¿Por mi mirada?- lo miró extrañada**

**-Cuando mencionaron su nombre tu mirada se puso melancólica  
**

**-Es usted muy observador- respondió tratando de ver a otro lado**

-Solo cuando algo me interesa

**-¿Y que le puede interesar de mi?**

**-En primer lugar, ¿como siendo una Andrew trabajas como enfermera?**

Candy iba a responder cuando...

**-Vaya, vaya, no pierdes el tiempo - se escuchó la voz de Elisa- no te fue suficiente quitarme la organización de la fiesta, ¿ahora quieres enredar a mi primo como todos lo hombres que te rodean?**

****

-Elisa- se puso de pie Michael

**  
-Fue disposición del Abuelo, si tienes alguna queja háblalo con él- respondió con tranquilidad **

**-Puedes vestirte con los mejores vestidos, pero nunca dejaras de ser una huérfana**

**-Pero Elisa, ¿cuando vas a entender que mi origen no me avergüenza?  
**

**-Tal vez a ti no, pero finalmente Terrece se dio cuenta y por eso se caso con Susana Marlow- Elisa sonrió, sabia que había dado con su punto débil**

**Candy sonrió - Entonces debes estar muy molesta, porque no te prefirió a ti- La rubia se dio media vuelta Elisa quiso detenerla pero Michael se interpuso**

**-¿Qué es lo haces?**

**-Déjame, no voy a permitir que me insulte**

**Para ese momento algunos de los invitados se habían dado cuenta de la discusión, la Tía abuela caminó hasta ellas.**

**-Elisa!, quiero hablar contigo, ahora!**

**  
Candy había salido al jardín, fingiendo que no le había importado el comentario, pero en cuanto pudo estar sola, asimiló las palabras de Elisa**

**" Se casó con Susana". …así que finalmente te casaste con ella.- pensaba mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían salir a flote - No voy a llorar, no lo haré- se repitió hasta controlar sus sentimientos- respiró profundo y regresó a la fiesta. Se había prometido a si misma, nunca volver a llorar por Terry u otro hombre.  
En un salón privado la tía Abuela reprendía a Elisa.**

**-¿Pero que sucede contigo?, ese no es el comportamiento de una dama**

**-Tía, pero es que no es justo, ella es solo una huérfana, ¿por qué la defiendes?**

**-Es una Andrew por disposición de William nos guste o no.**

-Pero...

-Regresa a la fiesta y no hagas mas escándalos

**  
-De acuerdo Tía**

**  
La fiesta transcurrió sin mas complicaciones, todos la disfrutaron al máximo. Michael y sus amigos platicaron sobre sus vivencias de la infancia, Candy escuchaba atenta, era como tener a Anthony con ellos. Finalmente fue momento de marcharse, pero antes pactaron reunirse para seguir recordando viejos tiempos.**

****

Candy bajo del auto de Stear, se despidió de ellos, entró a su departamento y se alistó para dormir. Pero no pudo hacerlo, seguía pensando en Terry. Se sentó en su cama y dejo que las lágrimas salieran, permaneció un momento así, para después limpiarlas con rabia. -¡No existes para mi!- se repitió hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

****

-0-

****

Los meses pasaron, en Nueva York la temporada teatral estaba por terminar y Karen había decidido tomar unas vacaciones Mientras que Terry se preparaba para recuperar su estelar en la siguiente obra.

**  
En cuanto a Candy, había comenzado una amistad con Michael, hablaban mucho sobre Anthony sin darse cuenta de que gracias a él se estaban acercando más y mas. Neal se había percatado de eso y los celos lo invadían, pero fingía que lo único que le interesaba era ser su amigo.**

****

Albert por su parte, se acercaba mas a sus sobrinos, mantenía contacto con George y se preparaba para reaparecer como cabeza de los Andrew.

****

-0-

****

La temporada por fin había terminado, ofrecieron una cena donde todos los actores estaban invitados.  
Esa noche Karen fue la reina, todos la felicitaban y Susana a pesar de que no se había sentido bien los últimos días, se había empeñado en acompañar a Terry, quien como siempre, se porto frío y distante.

****

-Huyendo de tu esposa Grandchester?- preguntó Karen al verlo solo en la terraza

**-¿Y tu de quien huyes?**

**-Jajaja, bueno la lista es larga un viejo raboverde, un intelectual, algunos hombres casados, ¿Quieres mas detalles?**

-No gracias, bastante tengo con trabajar contigo

**  
-Mmm... eso no fue nada caballeroso- se acerco a él con dos copas - mejor brindemos**

**-¿Por?**

-Porque me dejaras de ver por varias semanas

**-¿Y a que debo el milagro?**

**  
-Tomare unas merecidas vacaciones, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?**

****

-No puedo, quiero tener el protagónico la siguiente temporada

-Lo tendrás te lo aseguro, eres el mejor actor de Brodway

-Aquí estas, ¿Por que me dejas sola?- interrumpió Susana

-¿Necesitas algo?

****

-Veo que no estas solo- respondió mirando de manera despectiva a Karen

****

-Hola Susi, ¿Como va tu embarazo?

****

-Estoy cansada y quiero irme- dijo ignorando el comentario de la actriz

**  
-Karen te preguntó algo, ¿No vas a responderle?**

**Susana miro a Karen - Va muy bien- caminó hasta Terry - ¿Podemos irnos?**

**  
-Necesito hablar con Robert antes, ¿por qué no descansas un momento aquí?**

****

-Pero Terry

**  
-No tardaré- El actor entró a la fiesta para hablar con Robert, dejando a su esposa y amiga juntas**

**  
-Parece que no puedes manipularlo- dijo Karen sonriendo**

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, tarde o temprano lograré que agggghh- sintió una punzada en el vientre 

**  
-¿Qué te pasa?- se acerco a ella**

**Susana se sentó en una de las bancas de la terraza- No me toques**

**-Como quieras- Karen caminó para marcharse de ahí cuando la escucho quejarse de nuevo**

**-Agghh- se volvió a quejar - Llama a Terry**

**Karen salió a buscarlo y regreso con él**

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-Llévame a un hospital, me duele mucho**

**Terry la tomó en brazos y salió de la fiesta para llevarla al sanatorio Karen por supuesto fue con ellos. Al llegar la actriz fue atendida mientras Terry y Karen esperaban en el pasillo. Un medico salio a informarles que Susana estaba en trabajo de parto. Terry estaba nervioso, tenia sentimientos encontrados, por fin conocería a su hijo, pero por otro lado no sabia si seria un buen padre, por mas que intentaba, su relación con Susana no funcionaba**

****

-Todo estará bien- le decía su amiga

**  
-¿Por cuanto tiempo?, no soporto estar con ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy... **

****

-No se que decirte, se cuanto la amas y también conozco a Susana se que es insoportable pero ... ahora tienes que pensar en tu hijo, el finalmente no pidió venir a este mundo

-Lo se... pero no puedo ofrecerle una familia llena de amor... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no es Candy la que me da un hijo?

Karen lo abrazó, no dijo nada solo permaneció a su lado hasta el medico salio para informarle que Susana Marlow había dado a luz a una niña. El actor siguió al medico hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposa con su hija en brazos. Se acerco con cautela.

-¿Cómo estas?

**-Bien... te presento a tu hija- Susana descubrió el rostro de la bebita - ¿quieres cargarla?**

****

-Yo... no se como hacerlo

**-Acércate, tómala con tus brazos- se la entregó- cuidado con su cabeza**

Terry al sostenerla sonrió, no podía explicar lo que sentía, era alegría mezclada con tristeza, caminó con ella y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, pasó un largo tiempo admirando a su "hija". Susana sonreía al verlo, sabia que esa niña haría que finalmente cayera en sus redes.

****

-0-

****

En Chicago Candy y sus amigos pasaban una tarde juntos. Mientras sus amigos habían decidido pasear en el lago, Michael invitó a dar un paseo a la rubia.

**-¿A donde vamos?**

**-Quiero mostrarte algo**

**  
Se internaron en el bosque, hasta llegar cerca de un gran árbol que estaba hueco.**

****

-Llegamos- El medico se metió dentro de el 

****

-Michael ¿Que haces?

**- Lo encontré!! - grito al momento que salía con algo entre sus manos, se sentó en el pasto - ven acércate**

**Candy intrigada sonrió -¿Que es eso?**

**-Anthony y yo solíamos venir aquí, era nuestro lugar secreto, nos gustaba guardar cosas que nos importaban.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**  
Michael abrió un pequeño cofre el cual estaba lleno de pequeños juguetes de madera, canicas, algunos dientes de leche y una foto donde estaba con Anthony, Archie y Stear.**

-¿Este era su tesoro?

**-Si, veníamos a menudo**

**-Que lindos recuerdos**

**-Toma- le entregó un camafeo- creo que esto te pertenece**

**Candy lo tomó en sus manos y vio en el interior una foto de Anthony y una de ella**

**-Parece que Anthony continuó guardando sus tesoros- Michael le enseñó el fondo de la caja había una carta dirigida a ella.**

La rubia la tomo con manos temblorosas, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Candy:_

_****_

No se, se si algún día me atreva a decirte esto frente a frente, pero quiero que sepas que desde la primera vez que te vi, algo que jamás había sentido se despertó en mi interior. Tu amor por la vida, tu sonrisa, todo tu ser me cautivó. El estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me has enseñado a luchar por mis ideales y por los demás.

_**Estas semanas lejos de ti me han servido para darme cuenta de que Te Amo, se que en este momento no puedo ofrecerte nada, por que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero trabajaré duro para demostrarte que a mi lado nada te faltara.**_

_**Hablaré a mi regreso con la Tía Abuela, le haré entender que aunque me mande lejos lo que siento por ti es más fuerte, no me importa enfrentarme a mi familia, no voy a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar.**_

**_Te amo, espero pronto poder decírtelo viendo tus hermosos ojos verdes._**

Anthony  
  
Por la fecha, Candy sabia que esa carta la escribió cuando la tía abuela lo envió a la cabaña. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, nunca esperó tener una carta de su querido Anthony a esas alturas de su vida y mucho menos diciéndole que la amaba.

Michael permanecía a unos pasos de ella, cuando la escuchó sollozar se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo.

**-Gracias, gracias por esto - decía Candy tratando de no llorar**

**-¿Lo amabas?- se sentó a su lado**

**-Fue... fue mi primer amor- respondió guardando la carta - gracias a él, Stear y Archie el tío abuelo me adoptó**

**-Me hubiera gustado contribuir en eso, ¿Por qué si eres de la familia no vives con ellos?**

**-Es una larga historia**

**-Tengo tiempo para escucharte**

****

Candy se puso de pie- hoy no podría, todo esto me resulta difícil, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda contarte

-De acuerdo- se levantó- ¿Regresamos?

**-Si**

****

-0-

****

Susana se encontraba en el departamento enojada por que la niña no dejaba de llorar, la tenia en la cuna sin prestarle atención. La descuidaba mucho cuando Terry no estaba.

-¡¡Ya cállate!! Desde que naciste no me dejas dormir!!

En ese momento escucho como se abría la puerta, por lo que cambio de actitud

**-Calma cariño, mamá esta aquí- **

**-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Terry caminando hasta ellas**

**-No lo se, no deja de llorar- fingió que estaba asustada**

**-A ver dámela- Terry la tomo en sus brazos y la niña dejo de llorar,**

-Te preparare la cena

**-No es necesario no tengo hambre- comenzó a arrullar a la niña y pronto se quedo dormida. Terry no podía explicar lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de esa criatura, le inspiraba una ternura que jamás había sentido.**

****

Toc toc...

****

Susana fue a abrir 

**-Buenas noches- saludo un caballero**

**-Buenas noches- respondió Susana**

**-¿Aquí vive Terrence Grandchester?**

****

-¿Quien lo busca?

**-Soy Richard Grandchester **

**-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Terry al reconocerlo**

**-Recibí una carta anónima contándome que me convertiría en abuelo y quise comprobarlo**

**-Pase por favor- respondió Susana. El Duque entró al departamento viendo a su alrededor como si fuera una pocilga**

-Pues te puedes regresar hoy mismo

**-Terry por favor, es tu padre. **

**-No te metas en esto-**

**El Duque tomó asiento en el sofá - ¿nos podría dejar solos un momento?, necesito aclarar algunas cosas con mi hijo**

-Si por supuesto - Susana entró a la recamara sonriendo creyendo que con la visita del duque su situación cambiaria. Terry seguía de pie

**  
-¿No vas a sentarte?- al ver que no respondió - vaya lugar que has elegido para vivir, por lo que veo tu esposa ya se dio cuenta de que la vida de actor no te lleva a nada bueno**

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe y si solo querías ver como vivo, ya te puedes largar

****

-¡No me faltes al respeto soy tu padre!- se puso de pie

-¡Un padre que nunca estuvo cuando lo necesite!

****

-Nunca te faltó nada, estuviste en las mejores escuelas, tenías un futuro prominente hasta que se te metió esa estupidez del teatro en la cabeza y mírate ahora, viviendo en esta pocilga ¿esto es lo que quieres para tu hija?

****

-No tendré una mansión como la tuya pero te aseguro que no les faltara nada

****

-Si regresas conmigo a Londres te entregaré el ducado, podrás darles una vida cómoda

****

-Jajaja, puedes quedarte con tu fortuna, tu ducado no me interesa

-¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso? solo trato de ayudar

-Ayudar…¿ acaso te lo pedí?

**  
-Eres mi hijo**

****

-Cuando te necesité me diste la espalda, así que no me vengas sentimentalismos Y si ya terminaste puedes irte- fue lo único que respondió

**El duque se puso de pie - Pasare una temporada en América, espero que en ese tiempo tu forma de pensar cambie por el bien de todos**

****

Continuara…

**Bueno pues espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena. Poco a poco Michael entra en el mundo de Candy ¿Lograra olvidar a Terry?**

**Pues veremos que pasa en lo próximos capítulos.**

**Les mando un abrazo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Karen tenia todo listo para su viaje a pesar de no sentirse del todo bien, al parecer algo le habia caido mal, per o aun asi el chofer la llevo a la estacion abordo el tren y se instalo en primera clase. **

**El tren avanzaba y a medida que lo hacia la actriz se sentia cada vez peor, salio de su camarote rumbo al vagon comedor, para beber algo**

**-Señorita ¿se siente bien?- pregunto una dama al verla palida y sudorosa **

**-No - respondio mientras la mujer la ayudaba a sentarse**

**-Ire a buscar ayuda **

**La mujer busco en otros vagones y encontro a un hombre mayor que decia ser medico, el anciano se acerco a Karen.**

**-¿Que le sucede?- pregunto el anciano acercandose a ella**

**La actriz se soprendio era mas anciano que su tio - ¿Quien es usted?**

**-Soy Arthur Rayman, medico retirado**

**-Vaya ayuda! un medico retirado- penso mientras se llevaba la mano al estomago**

**-Permitame revisarla**

**-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- respondio mientras con ayuda de un joven la trasladaban a su camarote **

**El medico la osculto y despues de unos minutos dio el diagnostico**

**-Señorita presenta un cuadro de apendicitis agudo, es necesario llevarla a un hospital inmediatamente**

**-¿Que?, no, no solo me duele el estomago- Karen trataba de aguantar el dolor **

**-Creame tengo mucha experiencia y si no se atiende su vida corre peligro**

**-No puede pasarme esto a mi!!- se quejaba mientras el medico hablaba con el conductor del tren para que se detuviera en la estación mas cercana.**

**-0-**

**Eleonor Baker descansaba en el jardin de su mansión cuando tuvo una visita inesperada.**

**-Buenos días**

**La dama levanto la vista llevandose una sopresa - Richard... **

**-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto **

**-Si...**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sigues igual de hermosa- pensaba mientras se quitaba el sombrero dejandolo a un lado de la mesa**

**La actriz se sintio incomoda- ¿Que haces aqui?**

**El duque sonrio de tal manera que Eleonor se sentia cada vez mas nerviosa, a pesar de tantos años sin verse era obvio que aun sentian algo.**

**-Vengo a hablar de lo unico que tenemos en común, Terrece-respondio de manera fría- **

**-Te escucho**

**-Quiero que regrese conmigo a Londres y tome el ducado **

**--Terry no es un niño, **

**-Pues se comporta como tal, No debi permitir que regresera a tu lado, al hacerlo solo lo has solapado con todas esas estupideces de actuar ¿ y mira ahora como vive ?**

**-¿Que te molesta en realidad Richard? ¿Que no lo puedes manipular?- se puso de pie- ¿Cuando entenderas que Terrece es dueño de su propia vida? y todas las decisiones buenas o malas son responsabilidad de el, y ni tu ni yo debemos entrometernos**

**-Te equivocas- se levanto de pronto- Terrece es un Grandchester y debe comportarse como tal.- **

**-Por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo autoritario y prepotente de antes- respondio cruzando los brazos**

**-¿Y que quieres ? ¿que me comporte como tu? ¿solapando todas sus tonterias?-**

**-Pues al menos yo he logrado acercarme a el, cosa que dudo logres con tu actitud**

**-Fue un error haber venido, pero te aseguro que Terrece tarde o temprano hara lo que yo diga**

**-No te attrevas a dañarlo, por que esta vez no lo voy a permitir**

**-¿Olvidas quien soy?- respondio con sarcasmo - recuerda que existen diferencias entre tu mundo y el mio**

**-Y tu no olvides que soy su madre, y te aseguro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por el, incluso enfrentarme a ti**

**Richard tomo su sombrero y se fue**

**-0-**

**Albert se encontraba con George revisando papeles**

**-Necesito que revises esto- le entrego un sobre al rubio**

**-Son inversiones con cantidades muy fuertes, ¿Estan a cargo de Neal?**

**-Si, ha estado haciendolo desde que tomo el lugar de su padre en el consorcio**

**-¿Que resultados han tenido?**

**-Hasta el momento todo ha salido bien, he revisado minusiosamente y todo esta correcto**

**-Mmm... quiero que lo detengas por el momento, quiero que Archie se involucre mas en los negocios de la familia es muy listo y tampoco confia en Neal, quiero que el supervise todas las inversiones**

**-De acuerdo, se hara como dices**

**Los dos hombres continuaron con su labor.**

**-0-**

**Candy llego a cubrir su turno, tomo su lista de pacientes y comenzó a revisarlos.**

**-Buen día Señorita White- la saludo Michael que la encontro en el pasillo con una picara sonrisa, mientras laboraban en el hospital solian llamarse por su apellido**

**-Buen día Doctor Dupre- le sonrio mientras entro a revisar a su primer paciente del día- veamos a quien tenemos aqui, cuando se escucho una discusión en una de las habitaciones y vio salir a una compañera.**

**-Natalay ¿Que sucedio?**

**-¡Esa mujer es insoportable,!, le lleve la comida con la dieta que el medico indico y se nego a comer , me pidio almohadas y frasadas extras ¿cree que esto es un hotel?**

**-Calmate yo me hara cargo- tomo la charola con la comida y entro a la habitación**

**-Ya le dije que no quiero esa comida insipida- respondio la paciente**

**Candy reconocio la voz al instante - Karen?**

**-Candy! no puedo creer que estes aqui!!!- decia muy emocionada - por lo menos algo bueno dentro de todo lo malo que me paso**

**-¿Como es que estas en Chicago?- pregunto temerosa, creyendo que si alguna puesta teatral se encontraba en la ciudad, el estaria cerca**

**La actriz noto el cambio en el semblante de la enfermera- Estoy sola, la temporada termino y decidi tomar unas merecidas vacaciones pero en el trayecto me senti mal y fue asi que termine en este hospital**

**-Pues estas en buenas manos- La rubia tomo su ficha clinica- solo necesitaras algunas semanas para reponerte**

**-¿Cuando podre irme a continuar mi viaje?**

**-Creo que tendras que posponerlo, la cirugia que tuviste necesita de descanso, no podras viajar en un par de semanas**

**-¿Que?, no, no soportaria estar un dia mas en este lugar es tan deprimente- por favor Candy tengo que salir de aqui**

**-Si quieres hacerlo entonces tienes que poner de tu parte y comer lo que el medico te indica**

**-¿A esto le llamas comida?- pregunto mientras picaba con un cubierto lo que estaba en el plato- no puedo comerlo ñiac**

**-Karen, creo que no has entendido que estas en un hospital y que existen varias reglas que no puedes romper, una de ellas es la dieta que el medico ha indicado**

**-Pero...**

**-Se que no te gusta este lugar, pero tendras que permanecer un par de dias y de ti depende que tan llevaderos pueden ser ¿Entiendes?**

**-¿Me estas retando?, no soy una chiquilla**

**-Pues entonces no te comportes como una y ahora por favor come, seguire con mi ronda - camino hasta la puerta **

**Karen solo la vio alejarse, y con el ceño fruncido comenzo a comer mientras que Candy al salir no pudo evitar reirse.**

**-0-**

**Terry tenia un par de semanas libres antes de comenzar con los ensayos de la siguiente obra. Pero a pesar de ello en su departamento continuaba preparandose.**

**-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- interrumpio Susana**

**-¿Que sucede?- pregunto sin despegar la vista del libreto que sostenia**

**-Pronto comenzaran las audiciones para varias puestas en escena y me gustaria participar**

**-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?- respondio levantando la vista hacia ella**

**-No,- se acerco a el- pero eres mi esposo y este tipo de decisiones se deben de tomar juntos**

**-¿Que pasará con Emily?- **

**-Mi madre puede cuidarla**

**Terry se quedo pensativo, sabia que Susana amaba el teatro, que tenia talento para ello y tal vez estando ocupada podrian llevarse mejor.**

**-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien- se puso de pie y camino a la salida**

**-¿Te marchas?**

**-Tengo algunos pendientes, regreso mas tarde**

**Susana nuevamente se quedo sola **

**-0-**

**Candy terminaba su turno en el hospital y antes de marcharse fue a visitar a Karen.**

**-¿Como te sientes?**

**-Mejor, aunque estoy muy aburrida, quedate conmigo un rato ¿quieres?**

**La rubia sonrio- de acuerdo - respondio mientras acercaba una silla a la cama **

**-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te he visto desde tu accidente... **

**Toc... toc...**

**La puerta se abrio y Michael entro **

**-Buenas noches- ¿Como se siente señorita Claise´s?**

**Karen vio de arriba a abajo al doctor y sonrio- ahora muy bien**

**-Candy,¿ crei que tu turno habia terminado?- Pregunto el doctor mientras se acercaba a Karen**

**-Vino a hacerme compañia,. ¿sabe? somos muy buenas amigas- respondio la actriz**

**-No lo dudo, es muy dificil no ser amigo de la señorita white- dijo mientras observaba de reojo a Candy quien se sonrojo**

**-Es mejor que me marche- la rubia tomo su bolso- mañana vendre a visitarte- buenas noches**

**-Jajajaja auch - comenzo a reir a Karen - hace tanto que no veia sonrojarse a alguien asi **

**-Veo que tiene mucho sentido del humor- le respondio mientras revisaba su herida**

**-No sabe cuanto, auch eso duele- se quejo**

**Michael termino de revisarla- su herida esta cicatrizando de manera excelente **

**-Eso significa ¿que podre irme de aqui?**

**-Todo indica que si, solo tendra que mantener reposo un par de semanas**

**-¿Reposo?, pero si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que retomar mi viaje**

**-Me temo que eso tendra que esperar, por lo menos un mes, en lo que su cuerpo se recupera totalmente**

**Toc.. toc...**

**-Doctor lamento interrumpirlo pero se ha presentado una emergencia- decia una enfermera**

**-Descanse señorita Claise´s**

**Michael salio de la habitación para continuar con sus labores**

**-0-**

**Terry despues de terminar con sus asuntos decidio visitar a su madre. Se encontraban en la estancia **

**-Tengo que hablar contigo - hablo seriamente el castaño**

**-¿Es por la visita de tu padre?- se acerco a el**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miro fijamente**

**-Estuvo aqui esta mañana- respondio mientras caminaba hasta una mesa donde sirvio un poco de café - quiere que regreses a Londres con Susana y tomes el ducado**

**-¡Pero quien se ha creido!- respondio molesto **

**-Calmate **

**-No me pidas eso madre, el no puede venir a meterse en mi vida, no se lo voy a permitir**

**-Hijo escuchame, no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud de Richard, pero es tu padre **

**-¿Mi padre? - Terry caminaba de un lado a otro- Hace mucho que dejo de serlo**

**Eleonor lo tomo de los hombros - Tu y yo lo conocemos hijo, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere **

**-Esta vez no madre, no permitire que se entrometa - respondio mientras caminaba a la puerta **

**-¡Terry! - lo llamo pero el no respondio asi que salio detras de él**

**-0-**

**Albert visito a Candy, ambos charlaban amenamente en el departamento.**

**-Asi que Karen Claise´s esta en tu hospital- decia el rubio mientras bebia café**

**-realmente me soprendio mucho verla como paciente, cuando la vi ahi tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados Albert**

**-Fue dicificil para ti**

**-Si, pero al hablar con ella y ver que sigue siendo la misma chica que conoci en Florida me tranquilizo y finalmente me dio mucho gusto verla**

**Toc ... toc...**

**-Yo abrire- respondio Albert mientras se ponia de pie**

**-Buenas noches**

**-Michael, pasa- le invito el rubio**

**-Hola Candy**

**-Hola- respondio con una sonrisa**

**-Yo me retiro , tengo que ir a trabajar- se despidio Albert guiñandole un ojo a Candy- me dio gusto verte Michael**

**-Igualmente - respondio el doctor mientras Candy se acercaba a el**

**-No esperaba tu visita**

**-Pues paseaba por el vecindario y .... - sonrio al ver la cara de Candy - realmente soy malo para los pretextos sali del hospital y quise verte ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?**

**-Si, me gustaria mucho- la rubia tomo su bolso y salio con el doctor**

**-0-**

**Richard Granchester se encontraba leyendo el periodico en una lujosa suite de un prestigiado hotel, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.**

**El duque levanto la mirada encontrandose con su hijo- No te esperaba tan pronto **

**-¡Quiero que dejes de entrometerte en mi vida!**

**-¿Entrometerme?- el duque se puso de pie- te equivocas, solo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi hijo y mi nieta. Aun eres muy joven y no te das cuenta de lo que es mejor para ti. Ya cumpliste tu capricho de ser actor, es momento que tomes tu lugar como el Duque de Granchester. **

**-Al diablo con tu ducado, con tu apellido, no me interesa en lo mas minimo convertirme en tu pelele. Desde el momento que me diste la espalda en Escocia, deje de ser un Granchester.**

**-¿De verdad?- pregunto mientras se servia un poco de ron en un vaso- entonces¿ por que sigues usando ese apellido que taaanto repudias? ¿acaso no te abierto muchas puertas?, o ¿aun crees que has logrado lo que tienes por tu talento?- bebio su trago**

**-¿De que demonios estas hablando?.- lo enfrento**

**Richard sonrio - Yo estoy detras de todos "tus logros", si has triunfado ha sido por que asi lo he querido yo.**

**-¡Estas mintiendo!**

**-He seguido tus pasos desde que abandonaste Londres, decidi dejarte hacer lo que querias, por que de verdad queria verte Feliz, pero solo has arruinado tu vida, le rompiste el corazón a la unica mujer que te aceptaba tal como eres **

**El actor en ese momento no pudo controlar todo coraje y tomo a su padre de las solapas- Nunca, Nunca te atrevas a nombrarla**

**-Terry, por Dios sueltalo- intervino Eleonor que iba llegando en ese momento**

**-Yo puedo hacer que tu vida cambie Terrece- decia Richard acomodandose el traje- estoy seguro que si le ofrezco una buena cantidad a Susana ella te dejara libre y en cuanto a esa niña podemos conservala**

**El castaño lo libero y camino unos pasos hacia atrás- Eres una basura como padre y ser humano **

**-Haras lo que yo quiera, por que aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz**

**Terry sonrio- Usted tampoco sabe lo que yo puedo hacer si me provoca "Duque"- se dio la media vuelta y se marcho**

**Eleonor lo enfrento- ¡es la vida de tu hijo y tu nieta! **

**-Tan sentimental como siempre Eli- le roso el rostro con el dorso de la mano- por ese motivo no permiti que viviera a tu lado.**

**Eleonor lo abofeteo- Un dia te vas a arrepentir del daño que le has hecho - salio de la habitación llorando **

**Richard regreso a la mesa donde tenia el licor y se sirvio otra copa.**

**-0-**

**Candy y Michael caminaban de regreso al departamento platicaban sobre Karen.**

**-Nunca hubiera creido que eres amiga de Karen Claise´s**

**-¿Porque?- preguntaba mientras caminaban cerca del lago **

**-Por que ella es tan... mmm ¿como podria decirlo?**

**-¿Alocada?, ¿extravangante?, ¿Arrogante?**

**-Jajajaja - rio el doctor - Creo diste en el clavo **

**-En realidad es buena persona, solo que le cuesta entablar una "relación" tiene miedo a que la lastimen y crea esa barrera de chica frivola**

**-Cada día me sorprendes mas **

**-¿Sorprender? - La rubia se sento en una banca **

**-Sí, tienes el don de hacer que las personas se abran contigo, es por eso que todos los pacientes te prefieren como su enfermera **

**Candy se sonrojo, mientras que Michael se sentaba junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos.**

**- El cielo esta noche luce tan hermoso- Hablo el doctor**

**Su compañera miro el cielo y mientras Michael hablaba su mente la transporto meses atras justo la noche que se reencontro con Terry .**

-_Si tan solo hubiera sido mayor en ese entonces, yo…Te hubiera traído conmigo- La rubia sonrió- Candy … TE AMO, se que nunca te lo dije en Londres pero, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día, y fui un estúpido por no decírtelo , un idiota por haberte dejado sola, pero ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar quiero que lo sepas. TE AMO, TE AMO Y SIN TI MI VIDA NO ESTA COMPLETA-_

**-Candy ... Candy me estas escuchando- la voz de Michael la trajo a la realidad**

**-Perdon que decias...**

**-¿Pasa algo?, de pronto te note ausente - le pregunto viendola fijamente**

**-No, solo estoy cansada, es algo tarde - se puso de pie - sera mejor irme- comenzo a caminar**

**-Permiteme acompañarte- la detuvo del brazo**

**Candy al sentir ese contacto un escalofrio le recorrio la piel, Michael la miraba fijamente y ella no entendia lo que sentia en esos momentos. El doctor la tomo de la cintura acercandola mas el - Me gustas- le decia mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella - me gustas mucho - y diciendo esto ultimo comenzo a besarla, Mientras esto sucedia la cabeza de Candy era una mezcla de imagenes y sentimientos contra los que luchaba. Al sentir el contacto con Michael, Terry era lo que ella veia y se asusto separandose abruptamente de el, salio corriendo, mientras sentia como sus mejillas se humedecian por sus lagrimas.**

**Michael tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, corrio detras de ella pero la perdio de vista y se detuvo.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**HOLA:**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 13 DESPUES DE MUCHO MUCHOS MUCHOS MESES DE AUSENCIA, QUE PENA TENGO CON TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC Y DEJARME REVIEWS. **

**ESPERO AVANZAR MAS RAPIDO CON LOS CAPITULOS Y SOBRE TODO QUE LES GUSTEN.**

**SALUDOS A TODAS!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

La mañana llego, Candy regreso al hospital después de lo sucedido con Michael, no quería tenerlo cerca estaba tan confundida. Se mantuvo ocupada el mayor tiempo posible para no encontrarse con él.

-Candy la señorita Claise´s quiere verte- le menciono una compañera

-Gracias- respondió mientras caminaba a la habitación de Karen, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Michael.

-¡Candy! que bueno que llegas, el doctor Dupre acaba de darme de alta- le decía sonriendo pero al ver la mirada de la rubia y el medico entendió que algo pasaba.- ¿No te da gusto?

-Eh... si por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa

-Preparare sus papeles Señorita- hablo el medico mientras Candy bajaba la mirada

-Estas extraña hoy- decía Karen mientras Candy le retiraba el suero

-No, solo estoy cansada

-Eso quiere decir que ¿estuviste con el Doctor?

La rubia la miro sorprendida- ¡No!

-¿Entonces están disgustados?

-No se, de que hablas- respondió mientras le acercaba una maleta - te ayudare a vestir

-De acuerdo no diré nada más. Pero tengo que pedirte otro favor

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Podrías hacer una reservación en un hotel?, me han prohibido viajar y no tengo donde quedarme

Candy sin pensarlo respondió- Te puedes quedar en mi departamento,

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, no es un hotel de lujo, pero estarás cómoda

-Gracias

-En un momento regreso -Candy camino por el pasillo cuando Michael la detuvo

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-Yo... no puedo... no ahora - se alejo de él

-0-

Terry se encontraba encerrado en su pequeño estudio, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su padre "Yo estoy detrás de cada uno de tus logros"

-¡Maldito seas Richard! ¡Maldito!

-¿Terry?, ¿porque no me abres? - hablaba Susana detrás de la puerta - Estoy preocupada

El actor escuchaba la voz de otra de las personas que mas daño le habían hecho y no lo soporto abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Susana

-Gracias a Dios que abres

Terrece la ignoro, camino a la habitación, tomo una camisa limpia cuando escucho los balbuceos de Emily que se encontraba recostada en la cama. El actor se acerco a ella - Hola pequeña - tomo una de sus manitas, la bebe le correspondió sonriendo. Al verla comprendió que a pesar de todo esa criatura no tenia la culpa de nada - No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- la tomo en sus brazos, no podía explicar lo que esa bebe indefensa le transmitía

-Le gusta estar contigo- se escucho la voz de Susana

-Tengo que irme - respondió mientras le daba un beso a la pequeña para después dejarla en la cama.

-¡Terry espera!- trato de detenerlo pero como siempre la ignoro

El actor salió del edificio y tomo su auto, condujo hasta el teatro se estaciono frente a el, mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza- "Yo estoy detrás de cada uno de tus logros", esa frase le retumbaba en la mente, encendió de nuevo el auto y condujo hasta llegar al centro hípico. Entro al lugar hasta las caballerizas, donde descansaba un hermoso caballo de color negro - ¿No me has olvidado Brego?- lo acaricio para después abrirle la puerta, le coloco la silla y hábilmente lo monto salió con el a los jardines.

Cabalgo durante largo rato y mientras lo hacia su mente poco a poco se despejo. Sabia muy dentro de él que cada uno de sus logros habían sido por merito propio y si acaso alguno fue influenciado por sus padres no permitiría que se repitiera.

-0-

Candy se encontraba atendiendo a algunos pacientes, cuando una de sus compañeras le informo que la buscaban. Camino hasta los jardines donde la esperaban.

-Albert, gracias por venir- le sonrió

-Me sorprendió cuando me dieron el mensaje, creí que te había pasado algo

-Lo siento no quería asustarte

-No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-¿Recuerdas a Karen?- sonrió

-Si, durante los últimos días es de lo único que hablas

-Pues la dieron de alta

-Aja

-necesita reposo.... así que... le ofrecí quedarse en mi departamento

-¿Y supongo en esta parte entro yo?

-Así es- se acerco a él - ¿Podrías llevarla? aun faltan algunas horas para terminar mi turno y...

El rubio sonrió - No necesitas decir nada mas

-¡Gracias! por eso te quiero tanto - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ahora vamos por Karen que debe estar desesperada

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones Candy entro

-¿Por fin nos vamos? , ya no soporto este lugar - comenzó a decir al verla entrar pero cuando vio que no iba sola enmudeció

-Karen te presento a Albert mi mejor amigo

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita - saludo

-El gusto es mío

-Él te llevara a mi departamento y te ayudara a instalarte- diciendo esto último salieron rumbo al auto destartalado de Albert

-Su carruaje esta lista señorita - bromeo Candy

-¿Esto es tu auto?- pregunto la actriz

-Así es, lo conseguí a muy buen precio- respondió muy orgulloso el rubio

-¿Bromeas?, ¿pagaste por esta cosa?- pregunto sarcásticamente

Candy comprendió en ese momento que no fue buena idea el que Karen se marchara con su amigo y antes de que todo empeorara intervino.

-¿Por que no se van de una vez?, Karen necesita descansar

-De acuerdo- respondió Albert

Candy los vio alejarse en el auto que dejaba una estela de humo mientras la actriz se cubría la nariz con su pañuelo. Suspiro y regreso al trabajo.

-0-

Terry regreso al departamento, encendió las luces camino hacia la recamara y no encontró a nadie y eso le dio muy mala espina.

Toc... toc...

-¡¡Sr. Granchester!!- llamaban con insistencia

Abrió - ¿Que sucede?

-Es sobre su hija, se puso muy mal

-¡De que diablos esta hablando!

-Su esposa salió desesperada al hospital me pidió que se lo dijera en cuanto llegara

-¿Cual hospital?

-San James

Terry salió sin decir mas. el trayecto se le hizo eterno cuando por fin arribo corrió hasta la entrada de emergencias y fue ahí donde encontró a Susana

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde esta Emily?

-La niña ella... no respiraba bien... - se le lanzo a los brazos - ¡Me asuste tanto!-

Terry se separo de ella y camino hasta una de las enfermeras para saber de su hija.

-El medico saldrá en un momento- informo una mujer

Terrece caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando por fin el medico salió a su encuentro

-¿Como esta mi hija?

-Esta muy delicada todo indica que su hija tiene una falla cardiaca, pudimos controlarla pero necesitara cuidados especiales

-¿De que demonios me esta hablando?

-Por favor pasen a mi consultorio ahí podemos hablar

Terry y Susana siguieron al doctor, tomaron asiento y escucharon atentos.

-Los síntomas que presenta tu hija, Respiración rápida o dificultades para respirar, fiebre inexplicable y un color azulado alrededor de la boca, nos llevan a una falla en su corazón.

-¿Por que?- lloraba Susana

-No se sabe mucho sobre este tema, pero todo indica que puede ser algo hereditario ¿Algún miembro de la familia tiene problemas cardiacos?

-¡No! por supuesto que no- dijo inmediatamente la actriz

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto el actor sumamente preocupado

-Si mantienen los cuidados adecuados su pequeña podrá llevar una vida lo más normal posible, pero debo advertirles que muchos pequeños no logran sobrevivir.

-¡Maldita sea!- Terry se puso de pie- Escúcheme bien Emily es lo único bueno que he hecho en la vida y no voy a permitir que nada le pase.

-Cálmese Sr. Granchester entiendo su sentir y le aseguro que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para lograr que su hija sobreviva

-Quiero verla

-Por supuesto los llevare a su lado. Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar al pabellón infantil, caminaron hasta una cuna donde Emily descansaba

-Hola pequeña- Saludo Terry mientras Susana se acercaba

La niña abrió los ojos al escuchar al actor, se veía cansada pero aun así le sonrió

-Pronto te llevare a casa y te prometo que hare lo que sea para que estés bien

Susana solo observaba

-0-

Candy ayudaba a un paciente a caminar por uno de los pasillos.

-Sr. Hanks le veo mejor semblante pronto podrá ir a casa

-¿De verdad lo cree señorita?

-Por supuesto, pero ahora será mejor que descanse-lo acompaño a su habitación era la ultima ronda que hacia para terminar su turno. Se dirigió al área donde se guardaba el instrumental y medicamentos, abrió la puerta y lo coloco en su lugar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver uno de los pacientes de psiquiatría. Ella lo reconoció era Charles Thompson padecía esquizofrenia y era sumamente agresivo.

-Charles….¿Que haces aquí?

-Las voces, las voces dicen que tengo que salir de aquí

-Tranquilo – decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás – Todo va a estar bien

-¡No, Nada esta bien!- grito mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la azotaba contra el gabinete donde se guardaba los medicamentos - ¡Has que las voces se callen!- el cristal se rompió haciendo un gran escándalo y dejando a Candy aturdida.

-¡Charles Suéltala!- grito uno de los enfermeros que lo buscaban

-¡No se acerquen!- grito mientras tomaba un trozo de cristal y amenazaba con lastimar a Candy

-Tranquilo

-¡Háganse a un lado!- gritaba mientras los demás lo obedecían por miedo a que dañara a Candy

Salieron al pasillo

-Charles … por favor… detente –pedía Candy

-¡No las voces dicen que tengo que salir de aquí!!!- le decía muy cerca del oído

El resto del personal solo observaba mientras que el doctor encargado de psiquiatría trataba de calmar a Charles.

Mientras esto sucedía en el resto del hospital se corrió la voz hasta llegar a oídos de Michael, que apenas se entero salió a toda prisa a ese extremo del sanatorio

Charles continuaba amenazando no solo, con lastimar a Candy si no a quien se atravesara en su camino. Continuaban caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del pabellón infantil y el temor de que lastimara a los pequeños la aterro sabia que tenia que hacer algo.

-Voy a ayudarte Charles – se escucho una tercera voz la cual Candy reconoció inmediatamente se trataba de Michael quien se acercaba con las manos arriba – Tienes que confiar en mi, yo no voy a dañarte

-¡Mientes! Tu eres como los otros quieres encerrarme!

- Charles de pronto aventó a Candy contra la pared y comenzó a convulsionarse, los médicos corrieron hacia el, mientras que Michael corrió directo hacia Candy que trataba de incorporarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Si… creo que si – respondió poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-Déjame revisarte estas sangrando

-Estoy … bien – trato de decir pero se desvaneció

Minutos mas tarde Candy volvió en si.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Michael que no se había separado de ella

-Me duele la cabeza

-Es normal recibiste un fuerte golpe. Tuve que suturarte – le respondía mientras que Candy bajaba la mirada

-¿Qué paso con Charles?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la camilla

-Lograron controlarlo, pero todo indica que lo trasladaran a otro lugar

-Es una pena

-¿Pena? Te lastimo

-No sabia lo que hacia

-Cada día me sorprendes mas- se acerco a ella

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa – Se puso de pie

-De acuerdo te llevare

-No… yo puedo irme sola

-No voy a permitir eso, soy tu medico y voy a llevarte a casa

-Michael…

-¿No lo entiendes? – le acaricio la mejilla y ella cerro los ojos – no quiero que nada te pase. Me importas demasiado y aunque no se el motivo por el que te niegas a aceptar que sientes algo por mi, no voy a darme por vencido – levanto su mentón, ella lo miraba se sentía tranquila a su lado, él busco sus labios comenzó a besarla con tanta ternura que esta vez ella se dejo llevar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando finalmente se separaron ella temía abrir los ojos, lo hizo poco a poco y ahí estaba Michael viéndola con una hermosa sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió

-Es tarde… y Karen esta sola

-Entiendo te llevare a casa

-Gracias

-0-

Karen llevaba toda la tarde sola en el departamento, hasta que Albert por petición de Candy llevaba la cena y haría compañía hasta que la rubia llegara

Toc toc…

La actriz descansaba en la habitación estaba tan profundamente dormida que no escucho.

Albert insistió un par de veces más y al no obtener respuesta decidió abrir con la llave que Candy mantenía escondida. Al entrar vio todo en penumbras, encendió la luz. Camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Karen. Se acerco a ella quería comprobar que estuviera bien. Al hacerlo noto que tenia un rostro muy bello cuando de pronto Karen abrió los ojos.

-AGGGGGGG!!! – grito

-Cálmate soy yo Albert

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se cubría con la frazada

-Llame a la puerta varias veces y como no respondías creí que te había pasado algo

-Trataba de descansar, ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer aquí?

-Discúlpame no debí entrar de esa manera, pero Candy me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti en su ausencia.

-Gracias

-Traje la cena

-Oh! Eso suena muy bien, muero de hambre – trato de levantarse- ¿Podrías ayudarme? Aun duele

-Si – se acerco a ella y con cuidado la llevo hasta la mesa

-Ya es muy tarde, me extraña que Candy aún no este aquí- decía Albert mientras servía la cena

-Tal vez se le presento algo en el hospital, parece que le encanta estar ahí.

-No sabes cuanto, el ayudar a las personas es su pasión

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, esa pasión de la que hablas solo la he visto en otra persona

Albert sabia a quien se refería iba a responder cuando se escucharon voces detrás de la puerta.

-0-

Michael llevo a Candy hasta la puerta del departamento

-Gracias por todo – se dio la vuelta para entrar pero el medico la detuvo

-Espera… - se acerco a ella – Candy, no puedo seguir fingiendo que entre tu y yo solo existe una amistad.

-Michael…

-Escúchame, solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. No te sigas negando a lo que sientes- la tomo de la cintura

-Déjame pensarlo, por favor- le sonrió

-De acuerdo, pero no trates de huir a lo que sientes- le dio un dulce beso en los labios- Buenas noches- se retiro

Continuara….

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA.

SALUDOS

LULÚ


	15. Chapter 15

Candy finalmente entro al departamento

-Hola- saludo a sus amigos

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto inmediatamente Albert al ver el parche en la frente de su amiga.

-Nada grave, solo fue un golpe

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el rubio

-Si, de verdad – dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá y camino hasta la mesa donde se sirvió un vaso con agua- Karen lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí

-Debes estar hambrienta – hablo Albert

-No, solo estoy muy cansada – se llevo las manos al cuello

-En ese caso me retiro, que descansen

-Gracias

Albert se marcho

-¿Qué paso en realidad Candy?- pregunto Karen

-Hubo un incidente con un paciente eso fue todo – se acerco a Karen – Tengo que revisar tu herida –la acompaño hasta la recamara

-Tienes mucha suerte Candy – hablaba la actriz mientras que la rubia la revisaba

-¿Suerte?- preguntaba mientras tomaba una gaza limpia

-Por tener un amigo como Albert y un pretendiente como el doctor Dupre

-Entre el doctor y yo no existe nada- respondió dejando las cosas en el tocador

-Pero te pretende, lo siento Candy pero escuchamos tu conversación con el medico, la puerta es muy delgada

Al escuchar eso, Candy se sonrojo

-Es muy apuesto e interesante no puedes negarlo- le sonrió la actriz

-Karen no quiero seguir con este tema, será mejor que descanses

-No puedes negarte al amor Candy

-¿Amor?, ¿acaso, no fuiste tu la que una vez dijo que el amor no existe?

Karen en ese momento comprendió que Candy aún sufría por Terry

-Se lo que dije en aquella ocasión, pero también recuerdo que tu creías en el

-Si, por que era una tonta, una ingenua que se dejo envolver por un hombre que la traiciono

-Deja eso en el pasado Candy

-¿Crees que no lo intento?, lucho cada día con ello, pero sigue ahí, no puedo volver a pasar por eso. No puedo – respondió endureciendo su rostro como si así se endureciera su corazón

-Todo en esta vida se supera Candy y el doctor Dupre es lo que tú necesitas para seguir

-Es tarde y estoy muy cansada – salió de la habitación

-0-

Michael llego a la casa Legan que se encontraba en la ciudad, donde estaba viviendo temporalmente. Era tarde y a pesar de que estaba cansado lucia una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y camino directo a las escaleras cuando una voz chillona lo detuvo.

-Buenas noches

-Hola Elisa, lo siento, no me percate de que estabas aquí- se acerco a ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Hace días que no te veo, me tienes muy abandonada- decía haciéndole pucheros

-Lo lamento querida prima pero el hospital me absorbe mucho tiempo- le respondió rodeándola por los hombros

-Pues tienes que compensar ese abandono, ¿Por qué no me invitas a cenar, mañana?- le sonrió coquetamente

-De acuerdo, mañana iremos a cenar tu y yo – no tenia mas remedio que acceder, la conocía muy bien y si no aceptaba no lo dejaría en paz.

-¡Perfecto! – lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

Michael solo sonrío y siguió su camino a la recamara.

-0-

Terry y Susana aún permanecían en el hospital. El actor estaba muy preocupado por Emily, mientras que Susana estaba fastidiada de ese lugar.

-Es tarde, será mejor que vayas a descansar yo me quedare al pendiente de Emily

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto con cara de preocupación

-Si es lo mejor, de cualquier manera no podría dormir

-De acuerdo, pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí

Sin dudarlo dos veces Susana salió del hospital.

Terry se quedo en el pasillo, se notaba cansado y con sueño, así que comenzó a caminar

-De nuevo este hospital… - pensaba al ver a las enfermeras – y sin poder evitarlo su mente retrocedía – aquí fue donde finalmente te perdí Candy… - camino hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín - ¿Cómo estarás ahora? ¿Serás feliz? – se preguntaba mientras observaba la luna

-¿Sr. Granchester?- interrumpió una enfermera

-Si soy yo

-El medico autorizo que pase la noche cerca de su hija

-Gracias- Terry llego nuevamente al lado de Emily quien dormía profundamente – se puso a observarla era una niña muy linda – Tienes que luchar pequeña… eres lo mejor que tengo… y no voy a perderte – la beso dulcemente y después se sentó en una incomoda silla para velar el sueño de esa pequeña.

-0-

Susana había salido del hospital en un carruaje directo al departamento pero después cambio de opinión, pensó en las ventajas que podía obtener de su hija.

-0-

El duque de Granchester regresaba a su lujosa suite, despues de una cena de negocios

-Buenas noches Sr.- lo recibía uno de los empleados del hotel quien le ayudaba con su saco y sombrero- una dama quiere hablar con usted

-¿Una dama?

-Dice ser la esposa de su hijo

-Vaya, vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, dígale que pase

-De acuerdo- el joven salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos regreso – Pase Señora, el Duque la espera

Richard Granchester esperaba sentado en el sofá mientras fumaba un habano

-Buenas noches Duque- saludo propiamente la rubia

-Buenas noches Susana, por favor toma asiento

-Gracias

-¿Y bien que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Es sobre Emily… mi hija esta en el hospital….- comenzaba a llorar

-¿Hospital?- dejo el habano a un lado -¿Qué le sucedió?

-Esta tarde se puso muy mal… los médicos dicen que es su corazón- fingía estar muy afligida – Necesitara cuidados especiales… Es por eso que me atreví a molestarlo

-Te escucho

-Entiendo que usted y Terrece están distanciados… pero tal vez por la niña esto pueda cambiar

-¿Utilizando a mi nieta?- se puso de pie

-No, por supuesto que no, pero si ustedes arreglan sus diferencias mi hija podrá tener la mejor atención

-¿Y tu podrás vivir como siempre has deseado?-la enfrento

-Duque, no me malinterprete… piense en su nieta

-Escúchame bien Susana, no te conozco pero ser perfectamente que si mi hijo se caso contigo es por esa niña

-¿Por que me dice esas cosas?, ¡Terrece me ama!

-No te engañes, a la única mujer que mi hijo a amado profundamente es a Candice…. y si termino a tu lado fue por cumplir con su deber… No me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad

-Entre esa mujer y el no existe nada…- Se puso de pie - fue un error haber venido aquí

-Espera-Susana se detuvo - Por el bienestar de mi nieta me hare cargo de los gastos

La actriz no dijo nada, tomo su bolso y se marcho, nunca espero esa reacción

-0-

Un nuevo amanecer llego, Candy abrió lentamente los ojos, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ducha, antes de entrar en ella, se paro frente al espejo y retiro la gasa que tenia en su frente, mientras observaba las puntadas no pudo evitar pensar en Michael y sonrió. Finalmente se ducho, se alistaba para ir al trabajo.

-Buenos días – saludo Karen que tenia muy buen semblante

-Hola, creí que dormirías hasta tarde

-Hoy no podre hacer eso ¿Olvidaste que tengo cita en el hospital?

-¡Es verdad! Lo olvide, lo lamento

-No te preocupes, entiendo que con tantas cosas en tu cabeza lo olvidaras

-Se hace tarde será mejor irnos

-0-

Terry estaba dormido en una incomoda silla, cuando escucho ruidos e inmediatamente se despertó

-No quise asustarlo- saludo el medico

-¿Le sucede algo a Emily?

-No al contrario la veo muy bien, es extraño ayer se veía débil y mírela ahora

-Entonces ¿Puedo llevarla a casa?

-Si, preparare la documentación y le daré las indicaciones para su cuidado

-Gracias- cuando le doctor salió se acerco a la cuna- Hola pequeña – la bebe le sonrió – pronto estarás en casa –se quedo un rato mas hasta que Susana apareció y aprovecho para liquidar la cuenta del hospital, camino hasta el área administrativa-

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? Pregunto una señorita

-Si, vengo a liquidar

-Me da su nombre por favor

-Terrece Granchester

-Su cuenta ya ha sido saldada

-¿Qué esta diciendo?

-Dejaron este sobre para usted

Terry lo tomo y al leer el contenido lo arrugo, saliendo directo a buscar a Susana

-¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto?- pregunto furioso enseñándole el sobre

-Si- le respondió mirándolo fijamente- lo hice pensando en nuestra hija ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡No tenias porque meter a mi padre en esto!

-¡Es su nieta y los dos sabemos que tu no puedes con estos gastos!

Terry la miro con rabia y apretó los puños, cuando el medico entro al escuchar el alboroto

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Nada…

-Aquí están las indicaciones para el cuidado de su pequeña

-Gracias- el galeno los dejo solos, Terry tomo a la pequeña y salieron directo al departamento. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al llegar el actor estaciono el auto, pero no bajo de el

-¿No entraras?

-No, vuelvo mas tarde- encendió el auto y se marcho

-0-

Candy y Karen llegaban al hospital.

-Espera aquí, en un momento regreso

-De acuerdo- respondió la actriz

Candy llego a su casillero, guardo su bolso y se puso el uniforme, cuando regreso nuevamente hasta donde estaba Karen, la encontró charlando animadamente con Michael

-Mira ahí esta mi enfermera- sonreía la actriz

-Buenos días Candice- saludo el doctor

-Hola…- no entendía por que se ponía así de nerviosa- Karen ella vino a…

-A que por fin me deje hacer mi vida normal ¿No es así?- interrumpió

-Pues en ese caso, pasa por aquí para revisar esa herida, pero estoy seguro que has sanado completamente, pues estas al cuidado de una de mis mejores enfermeras

Candy al escucharlo se sonrojo tanto, que se excuso con la ronda a sus paciente y se marcho.

-No debes hacer eso- decía la actriz- solo la asustas

-¿No entiendo?

-Me refiero a Candy, se nota a kilómetros que te interesa

-No voy a negarlo

-Pues entonces conquístala poco a poco

-Lo intento pero… ella pone una barrera

-Una barrera que esta a punto de caer

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque se perfectamente cuando existe "atracción entre un hombre y una mujer" y créeme le interesas solo que tiene miedo de aceptarlo

-Doctor Dupre, lamento interrumpir pero se ha presentado una emergencia

-De acuerdo ahora voy

-Tu herida ha sanado completamente, así que puedes hacer tu vida normal

-¡Perfecto! Esto lo tenemos que celebrar ¿Qué te parece mañana?, así puedes estar con ella

-De acuerdo, me tengo que retirar pero cuenta conmigo para celebrar- Michael salió dejando a la actriz muy contenta.

-0-

Terry llego nuevamente a la suite donde se hospedaba su padre, entro furioso.

-¿Cómo esta mi nieta?

-Como si de verdad te importara

-Por supuesto que me importa es tu hija

-Tienes razón es mi hija, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros- camino hasta su escritorio y le arrojo un fajo de billetes- Tómalo a cuenta de lo que pagaste, por que te aseguro que te devolveré cada centavo por que no quiero tener nada de ti

-Yo no te estoy cobrando, lo hice por ayudar a la pequeña

-¿Me crees estúpido?, se que tu no haces nada sin querer algo a cambio

-En eso tienes razón, por eso aprovechando que estas aquí quiero proponerte un trato

-¿Un trato? Jajaja

-Estuve hablando con algunos médicos y me han dicho que tu hija tiene que someterse a un tratamiento el cual es costoso. Así que iré a grano, yo me hago cargo de la atención médica de tu hija y dentro de un año tomaras el ducado

-¡Nunca!, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi familia- camino hasta la salida

-Piénsalo, ¿que es mas importante tu orgullo o la salud de esa niña?

Terry no respondió y salió de ahí

-0-

La tarde continuaba su curso, la hora de comer había llegado.

-Te invito a comer ¿aceptas?- decía una nota en su casillero- Candy sonrío. Salió al pasillo y ahí estaba el doctor Dupre

-¿Leíste mi mensaje?

-SI

-¿Y aceptas?

-Si muero de hambre

Salieron juntos a un pequeño restaurant, mientras esperaban su orden Michael estaba pensativo, recordando las palabras de Karen.

-"Conquístala poco a poco"

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia

-No, nada – sonrió y ella le correspondió de la misma manera

-0-

Karen estaba sola y aburrida en el departamento cuando alguien toco la puerta, inmediatamente fue a abrir

-¡Albert! Que gusto verte

-¿A que debo ese recibimiento?

-Tenemos que festejar

-¿Festejar?

-Si, me han dado de alta y no puedo seguir encerrada aquí, así que vamos a dar una vuelta- y sin darle oportunidad de responder tomo su bolso y empujo a Albert a la salida.

-0-

La noche estaba a punto de caer, Terry regresaba a su departamento, al entrar vio a Susana y unas maletas

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Acepte la ayuda de tu padre

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera

-Lo siento pero esta vez no me importa lo que pienses, solo quiero que mi hija este bien y eso solo lo lograra si recibe la atención adecuada una que no puedes costear

-Me hare cargo de todo, se que puedo hacerlo

-¿Cómo? Si tan solo no hubieras perdido el protagónico, pero lo abandonaste todo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¡Eso nada tiene que ver con lo que pretendes hacer!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Tiene todo que ver, por que nunca te hemos importado, aún sabiendo que Emily venia en camino corriste detrás de esa mujer! ¿Y mira ahora las consecuencias? Pero esto se acabo, me mudare y hare todo lo que este en mis manos por sacar adelante a mi hija.- camino a la puerta, él la detuvo del brazo- ¿Qué eliges Terry? ¿Tu familia o tu orgullo?- salió de ahí

El actor, estaba furioso, pero de alguna manera sabia que Susana tenia razón. Se sentó en el sofá. Tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

-0-

Elisa Legan había terminado su arreglo era una mujer guapa, sensual, pero muy calculadora y caprichosa que tenia a mas de un caballero loco por ella aunque ninguno cumplía sus requisitos. Se divertía con ellos.

Toc toc

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras se polveaba la nariz

-El joven Michael la espera

La pelirroja sonrió, tomo su bolso y salió para reunirse con su primo.

-Wow estas guapísima

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás querido ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- le ofreció su brazo y subieron al auto, Michael condujo hasta un restaurant muy elegante, los llevaron a su mesa

-Me encanta este lugar- Elisa hablaba y hablaba pero la mente de doctor se encontraba en otro lado, recordaba horas atrás lo bien que la paso con Candy en un modesto restaurant- ¿De que te ries?- lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Eh… en nada… recordaba a mis pacientes

-Pero que necedad la tuya de trabajar en ese lugar. No entiendo como es que un heredero como tu pierda su tiempo en ese lugar.

-¿Qué tiene de inadecuado para ti?

-Obviamente un lugar donde aceptan a una mosca muerta como Candice

-No te expreses así, es una gran chica

-¡No lo puedo creer tu también caíste en sus redes!, ¿Cómo puede interesarte una mosca muerta como ella?

-¿Por qué no la soportas? Desde la primera vez que la vi en esa cena, te portaste grosera con ella

-Todos creen que una buena chica, pero si supieras como es realmente me entenderías

-Te escucho ¿Cómo es en realidad?

-Es una huérfana y asesina.

-Pero que tontería dices

-No es ninguna mentira, ella fue la causante de la muerte de Anthony.

-No puedes culparla, eso fue un accidente

-Por supuesto que no, todo fue su culpa, se enredo primero con Anthony, lo volvió loco y no solo a el, también a Stear y Archie los 3 estuvieron detrás de ella como perros falderos.

-Según se Anthony y ella fueron novios

-¿Novios?, eso es una mentira, la abuela nunca lo permitió. Pero esa tonta lo enredo cada vez mas, hasta el grado de hacer que la tía lo mandara lejos. Pero el tío abuelo se puso de su lado y adopto a esa tonta y cuando lo hizo la tragedia entro a la familia. ¡Ella causo su muerte! Si Anthony hubiera estado conmigo todo seria diferente

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, el hecho de que la adoptaran nada tiene que ver con lo sucedido con Anthony, ella lo amaba y se que sufrió mucho su perdida

-Jajaja no creo que lo amara tanto si en cuanto llego a Londres se enredo con otro

-¿Otro?

-Si, nada mas nada menos que el hijo de una noble ingles. Fue por eso que la echaron del Colegio, la mosca muerta se veía cada noche con él en los establos del San Pablo. Claro que lo negó todo, pero como comprenderás una escuela de esa categoría no podía permitir un escándalo. Así que Terrece portándose como el caballero que es abandono el Colegio y viajo a América, pero la arrastrada de Candice corrió tras el. ¡La muy estúpida creyó que el la tomaría en serio!

-¿Y por que no debía de hacerlo?

-¡Por favor! El solo se divirtió con ella, según se, el se caso con una antigua novia y hasta tienen una hija. –Bebió de su copa- Cambiemos de tema no voy a desperdiciar esta noche hablando de esa tonta

-Es tarde Elisa y mañana tengo una cirugía, será mejor irnos

-Pero Michael- Le hacia pucheros

-De verdad, estoy cansado- el doctor al escuchar todo lo que su prima dijo lo había puesto de mal humor, no podía creer todo lo que dijo de Candy. Se puso de pie ofreciéndole el brazo a Elisa. Salieron de ahí.

-0-

Candy había regresado al departamento y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Karen. Se sentía cansada, así que aprovecho que estaba sola para pensar en la propuesta de Michael. No podía seguir engañándose, se sentía bien a su lado. Cerró los ojos y recordó sus besos y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo tanto miedo a volver a sufrir

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, eran Karen y Albert que llegaban muy alegres

-¡Candy! – grito la actriz que se le acerco abrazándola

-¡Shhhhh!- pidió Candy- vas a despertar a los vecinos

-Que se despierten, hoy es dia de fiesta, ¿Verdad Albert?

-Si, hoy tenemos que celebrar

-¿Estuvieron bebiendo?

-Solo un poquito- hablo el rubio sonriendo

-No puedo creerlo- cerro la puerta – Karen te acaban de dar de alta no puedes beber así

-Vamos no la regañes fue mi culpa- hablo Albert- le gane en las apuestas y el castigo era beber

-¿Apuestas?¿beber? no entiendo nada, pero en este momento los dos se van a la cama y mañana hablaremos- llevo a Karen a la recamara y cuando regreso a la sala para acompañar a Albert a su departamento lo encontró dormido en el sofá. Fue por una manta y lo cubrió.

-0-

Michael se encontraba en su recamará, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Elisa había dicho. Sabia que Anthony había sido el primer amor de Candy pero al escuchar sobre ese noble ingles, algo en su interior se encendió ¿Acaso serian celos?. Tomo su chaqueta y salió nuevamente a la calle.

-0-

Terry llego hasta la habitación de su padre. Camino hasta la terraza donde el Duque se encontraba.

-Te has salido con la tuya, acepto tomar el ducado

-Sabia que harías lo mejor para tu familia

-0-

Candy estaba a punto de dormir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso de pie y se coloco a bata, camino hasta la entrada, no quería que se despertaran sus amigos.

-Michael- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues inmediatamente el doctor la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

Continuara….

Ps aquí esta el capitulo, no pueden negar que ahora si me toy poniendo las pilas jejeje, espero les guste el giro que va tomando la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Les mando un abrazo

Lulú 


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

CONFESIONES

Candy estaba a punto de dormir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso de pie y se coloco la bata, camino hasta la entrada, no quería que se despertaran sus amigos.

-Michael- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues inmediatamente el doctor la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

Al separarse él la veía fijamente mientras que Candy trataba de controlar su respiración.

-No puedo esperar más, necesito saber ¿que te impide amarme?

Candy se cubrió mas con la bata y le dio la espala, no sabia que responderle. Michael camino hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. -¿Acaso existe alguien más en tu corazón?- Levanto levemente la voz

-No es el lugar adecuado para hablar, Albert y Karen duermen…

-Entonces vayamos a otro lugar- sin darle oportunidad de responder la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la azotea del edificio-Aquí podemos hablar

La rubia camino, la noche estaba iluminada solo por la luna. Tomo aire y quedo frente al doctor. –Es mi pasado el que me impide aceptarte- pudo decir finalmente

-El pasado queda atrás- se acerco nuevamente a ella

-No, el pasado nunca se aleja, te persigue y te lastima

-No me importa tu pasado, me importa el presente y el futuro que podemos tener juntos- la abrazo, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho

-Eso dices ahora- se separo nuevamente -pero tu no me conoces… tu no sabes realmente como soy

-¿Y como eres en realidad?-tomo su rostro entre sus manos- por favor Candy, eres una mujer fabulosa, emprendedora, independiente, noble, puedo seguir así durante horas. Y si te refieres a que no tienes padres y trabajaste como sirvienta eso me hace admirarte más.

-Escúchame por favor- lo miro fijamente

-De acuerdo- los dos se sentaron en un escalón

-Después de la muerte de Anthony, el Tío Abuelo decidió enviarme a Europa para convertirme en una dama…yo al principio me negué pero finalmente tuve que ir. Fue ahí, donde conocí a un chico… al principio me recordó a Anthony, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que eran muy diferentes, sin embargo entre nosotros nació una amistad… compartimos muchas cosas juntos… hasta que un día nos pusieron una trampa- Candy cerro los ojos y al hacerlo todo venia a su mente, Michael escuchaba atento, a pesar de que ella no decía su nombre, el perfectamente sabia de quien hablaba.

-¿Qué fue lo paso?

-Nos citaron en el establo pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era un engaño, fue demasiado tarde, la superiora y otras compañeras nos descubrieron en ese lugar. Ni siquiera me dieron oportunidad de defenderme, me echaron de Colegio…

-¿Qué paso con él?- la animo a continuar

-Hablo con la Hermana y dejo el Colegio a cambio de que yo permaneciera ahí… cuando me entere él ya se había marchado… fue entonces que me di cuenta de que yo no quería ser como mis compañeras que solo pensaban en si mismas… No soporte mas ese lugar y decidí seguir mis sueños… regrese a América y comencé a estudiar… seguí con mi vida hasta que el destino volvió a reunirnos… - se puso de pie venia la parte mas dura – fue cuando la pesadilla comenzó… Me ilusione… creí en todas sus promesas… en su amor y yo… yo me entregue a él mientras se burlaba de mi…con otra

Michael al escucharla decir eso sintió un aguijón en su corazón – se puso frente ella y levanto su rostro- No me importa lo que paso - la abrazo- Te amo y te lo vuelvo a repetir solo quiero esto, el presente. Ahora entiendo esa barrera que pusiste entre nosotros. Déjame curar esa herida que tiene tu alma, permíteme amarte

-Tengo miedo- Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos

El doctor beso suavemente sus labios- Yo te ayudare a vencer todos esos temores… solo necesito saber mi correspondes

Ella sonrió- si, yo también siento algo por ti, no puedo negarlo más

Michael no necesito mas, la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso nuevamente…

-0-

La mañana llego y con ella una nueva vida para Candice y Terry. El destino hacia una mas de sus jugadas separándolos cada vez mas.

-0-

Terrece Granchester tuvo que vencer su orgullo por su hija, había aceptado tomar el ducado dentro de un año. Mientras el plazo se cumplía el terminaría los contratos con la compañía teatral, pues nuevamente había ganado el protagónico de la obra la cual se estrenaría en un par de semanas.

-0-

Candy acepto finalmente a Michael y por primera vez desde la traición de Terry, volvería a sonreír como antes.

-0-

Pero el amor no solo llego a la vida de la rubia, también había hecho presencia en la de Karen y Albert, solo que aún no lo descubrían.

-0-

Neal Legan acudía a una cita en un reconocido restaurant. Fue recibido por el capitán quien lo condujo hasta su mesa.

-Buenos días caballeros

Los hombres respondieron al saludo, mientras Neal tomaba asiento.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que sus viejos compañeros del San Pablo.

El mesero les tomo su orden, mientras platicaban de sus vidas después del Colegio. Las cuales no habían sido nada productivas, solo fiestas, mujeres y alcohol.

-No puedo creer lo que nos cuentas ¿Tu estas a cargo de los negocios?

-Muchas cosas han cambiado Ron- bebía de su taza- con mi Padre enfermo tuve que tomar las riendas del Consorcio Legan

-Pues eso de los negocios no es para mi, prefiero disfrutar de mi herencia – respondió

-Y de las mujeres por supuesto- Decía el otro

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes no existe placer mas grande que la mujer, pero eso será mas adelante si los cite aquí es porque quiero proponerles un negocio

-Te escuchamos

-0-

Pasado del medio día Karen se despertó con tremenda resaca. Salió de la habitación para beber algo cuando vio a Albert dormido en el sofá y una nota en la mesa.

_Hola chicos:_

_No quise despertarlos, les deje un poco de pan y leche para desayunar. Los veo mas tarde._

_Candy_

-¿Pan y leche? Debe estar bromeando- continuo hasta la cocina y comenzó a buscar en la alacena-¡No puedo creerlo no tiene una gota de alcohol!

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Albert desde el quicio de la puerta

-Pasa que Candy no sabe nada sobre la resaca, mira que dejar pan y leche cuando lo que necesito es un poco de alcohol

-Jajaja auch mi cabeza- se llevo la mano a la frente- Conozco un buen remedio para eso permíteme- entro a la cocina y saco varios ingredientes que mezclo- Toma esto servirá

-¿Bromeas?

El rubio bebió el contenido de un trago-Tengo algo de experiencia con esto

-Confiare en ti- se tapo la nariz y lo bebió

-0-

Terry fue a buscar a Susana, la encontró en una suite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Tenemos que hablar- entro a la habitación- Acepte la ayuda del duque, pero quiero dejar varias cosas muy claras.

-No entiendo

-Acepte por Emily, toda lo que ella necesite será solventado por mi padre, pero en cuanto a ti, tendrás que vivir con lo que yo pueda darte

Susana no podía creer lo que escuchaba-Debes estar bromeando

-No, lo digo muy en serio, a Emily nada le faltara y con lo que gano a ti tampoco. Encontré una casa en la que podemos vivir, no es lujosa pero tiene lo necesario.

-¿Lo necesario?- Susana se puso de pie –Yo no quiero lo "necesario" ¡te quiero a ti!

-No comencemos con lo mismo – camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la bebe

-Si las cosas no cambian entre tú y yo no pienso ir a ningún lado

-¿Qué pretendes? Entre tú y yo no existe nada

-Soy tu esposa ¡quiero que me trates como tal!

-¡Desde un principio te deje muy claro como serian las cosas y aceptaste!

-¡Pero ya no!, estoy harta de tu indiferencia. Si quieres estar cerca de Emily esa es la condición

-¡No me amenaces! – la sujeto del brazo

-Tómalo como una advertencia querido, si de verdad quieres estar con ella, entonces tienes que amarme-lo miro fijamente, mientras el la liberaba

-Eres una bruja

-Cuando tomes una decisión hablaremos – camino hasta la puerta – ahora quiero descansar

Terry apretó los puños y salió furioso. No podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba viviendo en un infierno. Pero esa niña le importaba demasiado. Tenia que encontrar la mejor manera de arreglar la situación por que no iba a permitir que Susana se saliera con la suya nuevamente.

-0-

Neal continuaba en el restaurante.

¿Entonces que deciden?-pregunto el moreno

-Es muy arriesgado

-Les aseguro que valdrá la pena- sonreía maliciosamente

-¿Y si no funciona?

-¿Bromeas?, tengo todo perfectamente calculado, nadie sospechara de nosotros y la ganancia será al triple

-De acuerdo cuenta con mi parte

-Y con la mía

-Esto merece un brindis- llamo al mesero y ordeno una botella

-0-

Karen y Albert se habían quedado platicando, era increíble lo que bien que se entendían. El le contaba sus anécdotas y ella escuchaba atenta, había algo de enigma en ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Cómo conociste a Candy?

-En una de las propiedades de los Andrew, gracias a ella el guardabosques no me mato

-Jajajaja parece que esa chica es la salvadora de todos

-En cierta forma así es, tiene tanto amor para dar que no le importa si tiene que sacrificarse

-¿La quieres?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Si mucho, como a una hermana menor

-Menos mal- respondió sin darse cuenta que Albert la escuchaba

-¿Qué?

-No, nada-se puso de pie- por que no Salimos a pasear?

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el zoológico?

-¿Zoologico?, no voy a ninguno desde que era pequeña, me gustaría mucho ir.

-Entonces vámonos- le ofreció su brazo y se marcharon.

-0-

Candy se encontraba `pensativa en los jardines del hospital, cuando fue sorprendida con una rosa al verla ella sonrio.

-Eres tan linda cuando sonries

-Michael, no puedes seguir haciendo esto- decia mientras tomaba la rosa- no me gustaría que tengamos problemas aquí

-Estamos en nuestro descanso- se sento junto a ella- y vi la rosa y pensé "es perfecta para mi novia"

Candy al escuchar esa palabra sonrio

-Quiero hacer una cena para contarles a todos nuestros amigos que estamos juntos ¿Te gustaría?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro estoy feliz de que seas mi novia y quiero que ¡todo Chicago se entere!- se puso de pie en la banca en que se encontraban

-Michael, baja de ahí todos te van a escuchar

-Que me escuchen y mueran de envidia por que tengo a ¡la chica más linda a mi lado!

-Jajaja estas loco

El doctor se acerco a ella- Si completamente loco por ti, eres lo mas maravilloso del mundo- la beso

-0-

Mientras Candy disfrutaba de la felicidad, el mundo de Terry se sumía cada vez mas en un abismo.

-0-

Terry fue nuevamente a buscar a Susana

-¿bien que has decidido?- pregunto la rubia

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla--¿esto es lo que quieres?- pregunto separándose un poco

-Si te quiero a ti- volvió a besarlo

Terry la llevo hasta la cama- esta bien esto tendrás querida- le decía mientras la acariciaba- pero quiero que sepas que no me interesas en lo mas mínimo- la comenzó a desnudar- y cada vez que hagamos esto estaré pensando en otra- sin darle oportunidad a responder se hundió en ella.

-0-

Karen y Albert paseaban por el zoológico

-Podemos sentarnos un poco- pidió la actriz que se quedo pensativa

-De acuerdo ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, es que me trae recuerdos que creí olvidados

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mis padres, tengo muy poco recuerdos con ellos, casi no estaban en casa, también eran actores

-No lo sabia

-Si amaban actuar y se dedicaron completamente a eso, pero cuando estaban en casa me divertía mucho y recuerdo que uno de los últimos lugares a los que fuimos juntos fue un zoológico, ese dia nos divertimos tanto

-Es un lindo recuerdo

-Lo se, pero unos días después tuvieron un accidente y los perdí a los dos

-Lo siento

-Ya paso, mejor cuéntame acerca de ti ¿Tienes padres?

-No

-¿Hermanos?

-Tuve una, pero murió muy joven

-Es una pena

-Lo fue en su momento pero la vida me enseño que las pérdidas te hacen más fuerte y en el transcurso del camino encuentras a nuevas personas que se convierten en tu familia

-¿Familia?, es muy extraña esa palabra para mi, pero tienes razón en lo que dices no me había dado cuenta pero también tengo una familia, el teatro y las personas que se encuentran ahí son parte de mi vida.

-Lo ves, todo tiene su lado bueno

-jajaja no puedo creerlo tu y Candy han logrado que en estas semanas vea la vida de una manera totalmente diferente- se puso de pie

-No hemos sido nosotros, lo que sucede es que nunca te diste la oportunidad de ver a tu alrededor- se puso detrás de ella - observa el mundo es mundo maravilloso

Karen en momento se dio cuenta del paisaje, escucho el canto de los pájaros, sonrió

-Gracias Albert, gracias por abrirme los ojos- lo abrazo y cuando se separaron sin saber como el rubio busco sus labios

-0-

Susana se encontraba recostada en la cama, Terry estaba de pie abrochándose los pantalones.

-He cumplido con lo que querías, así que prepara tus cosas esta noche mandare por ustedes

-De acuerdo

Terry salió de ese lugar.

Cuando lo hizo Susana comenzó a llorar, tenia tanta rabia.

-Esto me los vas a pagar Terry y con lo que mas te duele!! – grito mientras la niña lloraba en la otra habitación

Continuara….

Muchas gracias a todas por sus post!!! Perdónenme por no publicar desde hace tanto, pero pasaron eventos muy importantes en mi vida que me absorbieron completamente, espero poder ponerme al dia y no decepcionarlas con la historia.

Saludos a todaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Lulú


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Nueva vida

Albert y Karen estaban besandose cuando unos pequeños pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos haciendolos separarse.

-Lo siento yo...- Albert no sabia que decir

-No te preocupes fue solo un beso - camino un poco - será mejor regresar

-De acuerdo

Durante el trayecto de regreso hablaron de cualquier cosa tratando de evitar el tema de ese beso.

-0-

Terry se fue directo a montar parecia un loco en ese caballo, galopaba cada vez mas rapido como si con eso todo lo que sentia aminorara.

-0-

Chicago...

George se encontraba con Archie en el Consorcio poniendolo al día con el manejo de las inversiones.

-Son cantidades muy grandes George

-Lo se Archibald, es por eso que el Sr. William quiere que te involucres mas en la empresa.

-¿El tio tampoco confia en Neal?

-Tiene sus dudas

-No entiendo nada, si no confía en él, ¿por que accedio a que se hiciera cargo?

-Fue una petición de la Sra. Elroy

-De acuerdo dime que tengo que hacer, por que lo que mas deseo es demostrar que Neal no ha cambiado nada

-Le explicare...

-0-

Candy se encontraba en el hospital haciendo sus rondas, cuando el Doctor Leornard la mando llamar.

Toc, toc

-Pasa porfavor

Al entrar se dio cuenta que el doctor no estaba solo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver a Neal

-Toma asiento- indico el medico - Te mande llamar por petición del Joven Legan

-¿No entiendo?

-Permitame explicarle doctor

-De acuerdo- los dejare solos

El moreno se acerco a Candy - Como sabes mi Padre esta muy delicado, pero se niega a regresar al hospital, la unica opción es que tenga una enfermera a su lado y me ha pedido que seas tú.

-¿Yo?, pero...

-El te tiene un cariño muy especial y todos sabemos que no le queda mucho tiempo.- habia suplica en sus ojos -Candice el hospital te daria una licencia para que puedas cuidarlo

La rubia se puso de pie, camino hasta quedar frente al ventanal de la oficina- Estimo mucho a tu padre y lo cuidaria con gusto, pero Elisa, tu madre y tú me han hecho la vida tan dificíl, que no creo que convivir en la misma casa sea sano.

-Candy se que me comporte muy mal contigo, pero de verdad ahora soy otro, te aseguro que nadie de mi familia te causara problemas.

-Necesito pensarlo

-De acuerdo, esperare tu respuesta

La rubia salio de la oficina.

-0-

Karen y Albert regresaron al departamento de Candy.

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto la dama

-No, tengo cosas que hacer

-De acuerdo-

-Nos vemos luego- el rubio comenzó a alejarse cuando escucho a Karen

-Espera- camino hasta el y le dio un beso corto en la boca- gracias por el paseo la pase muy bien

-Gracias a ti por tu compañía- le sonrío

-Nos vemos- se dio la vuelta y entro al departamento, cerro la puerta y se quedo recargada en ella- ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Porque me siento asi cuando estoy con Albert?- se acaricio los labios recordando el beso y sonrio nuevamente.

-0-

Susana se instalo en la nueva casa, no era lujosa pero la preferia mil veces al departamento.

Una nana estaria al cuidado de la niña, por lo que Susana tenia mucho tiempo libre para pensar como fastidiar a los demas.

-Sra. disculpe pero la niña no deja de llorar debe extrañar sus brazos- le decia la nana

-Para eso esta usted aqui, callela como pueda - cerro la puerta de la habitación para no escucharla

La pobre mujer se sorprendio con lo que escucho- ¿Pero que clase de mamá tienes pequeña?- la abrazo con amor

Terry llego horas mas tarde...

-¿Como te fue hoy cariño?-

-Bien- ¿Dónde esta la niña?

-En su habitación

-Ire a verla- camino directo a la cuna de la niña

-Buenas noches señor-

-Buenas noches, ¿Como se porto mi princesa?

-Muy bien como siempre- interrumpio Susana- aunque aún no se acostumbra a la nana, ya sabes que es muy apegada a mi y me va a costar mucho desprenderme de ella.

-Ya puede retirarse nosotros nos haremos cargo - Terry la tomo en brazos

-Si señor, permiso

-¿Que haces?- pregunto sorprendida al ver que se dirigia con ella a la habitación

-No la voy a dejar sola en la cuna, puede darle una crisis

-Pues para eso esta rose

-Te equivocas, ella es un apoyo pero la obligación es nuestra

-Pero ...

-¿Te molesta?

-No...

Sin decir mas Terry la recosto en la cama, se puso la pijama y se coloco a un lado de ella. Mientras Susana moria del coraje.

-0-

Albert fue al bar de siempre para verse con George el cual le conto todo lo relacionado con las empresas y su familia.

-Entonces Archie acepto

-Asi es y resulto muy buen administrador, a ese paso podre retirarme. ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si desde luego

-Te noto extraño, ¿pasa algo con la Srta. Candice?

-No, ella esta muy bien

-¿Entonces tiene que ver con la Srta. Karen

-Me conoces bien mi querido George- Bebio un trago- No se que me pasa con ella es tan audaz, coqueta, pero a la vez arrogante... no la entiendo.

-Asi son la damas, nunca llegamos a entenderas

-La bese y ella me correspondio pero acto seguido actuo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pense que se molestaria o algo, pero todo indicaba que mi beso no significo nada y cuando me despedi ella fue la que me beso.

-Vaya, vaya si que es una chica diferente

-No te burles

-Nunca lo haria

-Estoy muy confundido, me gusta y mucho, pero no se que hacer

-Conquistala

-Es mas fácil domar un León salvaje que a ella

-Jajajajajajaja- George no pudo contenerse-

-0-

Michael termino su turno asi que fue a buscar a Candy

-Hola- saludo, pero ella parecia distraida - se acerco y la tomo por la cintura - Hola

-Michael- fue lo que respondio al verse rodeada por su brazos

-¿Te pasa algo? te ves preocupada

-Si, pero podemos platicar en otro lugar

-De acuerdo- salieron directo al parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí. Buscaron una banca - ¿Que te preocupa?

-El Sr. Legan, me han dicho que esta muy delicado pero se niega a internarse de nuevo y ha pedido que yo lo cuide.

-Lamentablemente el corazón de mi Tío se debilita cada día mas-tomo sus manos- hable con él hace unos días y me hizo la misma petición, pero crei que podia hacerlo cambiar de opinión y lograr que regresará al hospital, pero veo que ya tomo su decisión.

-No se que hacer Michael, estimo mucho a tu Tío pero, el aceptar cuidarlo es convivir con los Legan, aunque Neal ha cambiado mucho, pero Elisa...ella siempre busca la forma de hacerme daño y tu Tía logro que me despidieran del hospital.

-Se que se han portado muy mal contigo- le tomo las manos - pero mi Tío no tiene mucho tiempo y tu lo sabes. Si aceptas no estarás sola, yo tambien vivo ahí asi que estaría feliz de tenerte cerca - le dio un beso en los labios

-De acuerdo cuidare al Sr. Legan

-Te amo Candy, cada día mas

-Y yo a ti Michael

Se fundieron en un abrazo

-0-

Karen desayunaba en compañía de Candy. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y sabia que la extrañaria mucho.

-En un par de días se terminan mis vacaciones- decía mientras hacia un puchero

-Es una lastima ya me estaba acostumbrando a ti y tus manias - bromeaba

-Gracias por todo Candy

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-Si lo tengo, me abriste las puertas de tu hogar, me cuidaste, en estas semanas me enseñaste a ver la vida de otra manera, ahora entiendo por que Grandchester se enamoro ti - al pronunciar esto último se dio cuenta de error que acababa de cometer- lo siento... yo...

-¿Tú sabias?

-Me entere despues de conocerte en Florida...

-No importa eso es algo que quedo atras - se puso de pie y comenzo a recoger los platos del desayuno.

-Candy se que no es mi asunto, pero tengo que decirte que de verdad el te ama

-Una persona que traiciona no ama- camino hasta Karen- por el bien de nuestra amistad no lo menciones, yo decidi olvidarlo.

-Entiendo, no dire nada mas

-Gracias

Toc, toc

Candy abrio la puerta

-Hola Albert

-¿Hola interrumpo?- pregunto al ver esl rostro de Candy

-No, para nada, pasa por favor

-Vine a invitarlas a comer esta tarde

-Lo siento Albert pero no podre tengo varios asuntos que arreglar en el hospital

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer asi que acepto

-De acuerdo entonces pasare por ti en un par de horas

-Esta bien- le sonrío

-0-

Richard Grandchester se reunia con gente importante de Nueva York, cerraria varios negocios en esa ciudad, pero el mas importante era lograr que su hijo se hiciera cargo del ducado, por lo que cada mañana pasaba tiempo con él.

Terrece dividia su tiempo entre el teatro, su hija y aprender todo sobre el cargo que tendria en Londres.

-0-

Esa mañana se llevaba acabo otra reunión con los miembros de la familia Andrew.

Neal presentaba los resultados de sus inversiones y proponia otras.

-Estas manejando cantidades extraordinarias Neal- le cuestiono Archie

-Pero las duplique

-Si pero ahora que tambien estoy involucrado en el negocio, quiero saber antes que nadie lo que piensas invertir

-¿Estas desconfiando de mi?

-¿Tendria por que hacerlo?

-Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ahora, por que no voy a permitir que pongas en duda mi trabajo.

-Digamos que me sorprende que con la poca experiencia que tienes en el negocio hayas incrementado tanto las ganancias.

Neal tomo una carpeta con varios papeles y se los puso enfrente a Archie- Aqui estan todos los documentos de las compras que hice y te aseguro que todo esta en regla.

-Archibald, no creo necesario todo eso. Somos una familia honorable, para nosotros vale mas la palabra.

-No se preocupe Tía- intervino Neal- Es normal que Archie se preocupe yo tambien lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

-Oh querido tu siempre tan comprensivo

Archie no podia creer lo que escuchaba, Neal podia hacer lo que quisiera y la Tía lo apoyaba. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero Stear con su mirada lo detuvo.

-Demos por terminada esta reunión- pidio la Anciana- todos comenzarón a salir.

Archie se acerco a Neal- Se que te tramas algo y voy a descubrir que es...

-Espero tengas suerte, por que no tienes nada encontra mio

Neal se retiro y Archie se quedo muy molesto

-Hermano debes controlar tu caracter

-No puedo, no soporto a Neal

-Lo se, pero hasta ahora no tienes pruebas de que este haciendo algo mal

-Pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo haré.

-0-

Karen y Albert se encontraban en un restaurant, platicando de todo y de nada cuando el rubio tomo su mano.

-Me gustas y mucho

-Albert...

-Dejame hablar

-De acuerdo

-Cuando te conoci pense que eras una chica frivola, sin sentimientos, pero al pasar tiempo contigo descubri todo lo contrario. Me di cuenta que amas la naturaleza a tu manera, que disfrutas de la vida a cada instante, que eres mas bella por dentro que por fuera y me estas volviendo loco. Karen, se que nuestras vidas son muy diferentes, pero...

-Shhhh- lo interrumpio la peliroja, se acerco besandolo suavemente en los labios-Tambien me gustas Albert, pero mi vida no es fácil, vivo lejos, viajo mucho y ... - Ahora fue el rubio quien la beso

-No me importa nada de eso, estoy acostumbrado a recorrer el mundo y si tengo que hacerlo por estar contigo lo hare con gusto.

Karen lo abrazo efusivamente

-¿Esto significa que podemos intentarlo?

-¿Tú que crees?- le sonrío

-0-

Candy fue al edificio Andrew para hablar con Neal sobre su decisión, pero tuvo que esperar a que la junta terminara. Por lo que la secretaria la condujo al despacho del moreno.

-Lamento la espera pero la junta se alargo

-No te preocupes, yo solo vine a decirte que acepte cuidar a tu padre

Neal se acerco y le tomo las manos- ¡Muchas gracias!, mi padre se pondra muy contento

-Bueno es todo lo que queria decirte- tomo su bolso- me retiro

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café...algún día?

-Tal vez...algún día

-Entonces esperare

-Adios

Candy salio del despacho estaba muy sorprendida con la reacción del Neal y su invitación, iba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta que Archie y Stear se encontraban en el elevador.

-Hola gatita, ¿que haces aqui?

-Archie, Stear que gusto- los saludo

- Vine a ver a Neal

-¿A Neal?, ¿que tienes que ver con ese imbecil?- la puerta del elevador se abrio y los tres jovenes salieron

-Vine a decirle que cuidare a su padre

-¿Tan mal esta el Tío?- pregunto preocupado Stear

-Si, su situación es delicada, asi que me mudare a la casa de los Legan para estar al pendiente de él.

-¿Qué?- Archie se sobresalto- ¿regresar a esa casa?, de ninguna manera permitire que vuelvas ahí.

-Archie, ya lo decidi, te aseguro que estaré bien

-¡Donde este Elisa y Neal nunca estarás bien!

-No estaré sola, ¿olvidan que Michael tambien vive ahí?, ademas ustedes estan cerca y podemos vernos a menudo.

-Tiene razón hermano, no la dejaremos sola y el tío estara en muy buenas manos

-Creo que es un error, pero cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza nadie puede contigo. Mi unico consuelo es que Michael te cuidará

-Mis caballeros siempre al pendiente de mi- se acerco a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Te llevamos al hospital?

-¿Cómo podria decirles que no?

-0-

Terry se encontraba con su padre poniendose al día sobre el ducado.

-¿Cómo esta Emily?

-Bien, no ha tenido otra crisis desde que empezo el tratamiento

-Me da gusto, es una niña fuerte- se puso de pie y camino directo a la mesita donde tenia licor- ¿Quieres un trago?

-No

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Susana?

-¿A que va todo esto?

-Solo trato de hablar contigo, de saber mas de ti, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y crei que podemos acercarnos mas.

-Jajajajaja se equivoca Duque, si estoy aqui es por el trato que hicimos, el tiempo que estemos juntos será para aprender sobre el ducado, pero solo eso. Y si no tiene nada mas que decir me retiro.

-De acuerdo puedes irte

Terry se puso de pie y salio del lugar

-No me importa como Terrece pero lograre ganarme tu cariño- bebio de su copa y suspiro.

-0-

Candy preparaba todo para mudarse el fin de semana a casa de los Legan.

-0-

Karen y Albert habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto hasta que pasara un tiempo razonable y ver si realmente funcionaria.

-0-

Neal llego a su hogar y reunio a todos para informarles sobre la llegada Candy.

-¡Qúe! esa huerfana en nuestra casa!- grito Elisa- No lo voy a permitir

-Si no te gusta la idea puedes irte a otro lado

-¿Me estas corriendo de mi propia casa?

-¡Neal!, es tu hermana! no puedes decirle eso

-También es mi casa y como cabeza de la familia he decidido apoyar a mi Padre y si el desea que Candy este a su lado, asi será.

Sara se dio la media vuelta y se marcho

-Eres un idiota Neal, estas enamorado de ella y ¿crees que te corresponderá?

-Eso es asunto mio- se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo- si te atreves a hacerla pasar un mal rato, sabes que tú lo puedes pasar peor hermanita, se muchas cosas que mamá y la tía se sorprenderian saber de ti.

-¡Idiota!- se libero y se fue hechando chispas

-0-

Los días pasaron y Karen tenia que regresar a Nueva York por lo que sus nuevos amigos le prepararon una cena de despedida.

Todos bailaban y se divertian mientras Candy y Michael salieron a las escalinatas del departamento.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Si, aunque estoy nerviosa

-No tienes por que estarlo yo estaré contigo- se acerco y le dio un beso- Creo que es momento que nuestros amigos sepan que somos novios ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece perfecto

-Entonces vayamos a decirles

La pareja entro y les dieron la noticia.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- fue lo que todos les desearon

-0-

El momento de partir habia llegado Candy y Albert despedian a Karen en la estación.

-Gracias por todo Candy- se fundieron en un abrazo- se muy feliz te lo mereces

-Espero nos visites pronto

-Te aseguro que asi lo hare

Albert se acerco a ella

-Te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti

-Estaremos en contacto, no lo olvides

-Te prometo que pronto nos veremos

Se fundieron en un abrazo, Karen aprovecho que Candy estaba distraida para darle un tierno beso al rubio. Se separo de él y le guiño un ojo.

Fue asi que Karen regresaba a Nueva York a reencontrarse con su trabajo y muchas sorpresas no agradables.

Continuara...

Si alguien todavia lee este fic se los agradezco mucho, se que deje de escribir muchoooooo tiempo pero debo terminar esta historia por todas aquellas que me dejaron mensajitos.

Saludos


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Fantasmas del pasado

El fin de semana llego...

Candy arribo a la Mansión Legan esa mañana. Camino hasta las escaleras de la entrada, se quedo de pie y el primer recuerdo llego, "Elisa y Neal tirandole agua desde el balcón". Estaba tan pensativa hasta que una voz la regreso a la realidad.

-Bienvenida- Decia Neal mientras bajaba a recibirla, tomo su equipaje y la condujo dentro de la casa, donde indico a la servidumbre que Candy seria su huésped.

-Gracias

-Asi que finalmente estas aqui- Se escucho a Elisa

-Vine a cuidar a tu padre y tratare de no encontrarme contigo - respondio la rubia -¿Neal puedo verlo?- Pregunto

-Por supuesto, Ven tu habitación es la contigua a la de él

-¿Qué?-Chillo Elisa- ¡esa es una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa!,¡El lugar que le corresponde es el establo!

Candy se acerco a ella- Con gusto me mudaria ahí, los animales tienen mas educación que tú...- dijo con sarcasmo. La peliroja levanto la mano para abofetearla, pero Neal la detuvo.

-¡Basta Elisa!,lo mejor es que te mudes al Chalet

-¡No, no! ¡no voy a permitir que me heches de mi casa, esto lo sabrá mamá!- grito mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-Podemos ir con tu papá- pidio la rubia ignorando el berrinche de Elisa.

-Si, claro

Caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación, Neal abrio la puerta

-Los dejo solos, tengo que regresar al trabajo, solo queria darte la bienvenida.

-Gracias Neal-

Candy entro a la recamara

El Sr. Legan sonrío- Can...Candy cof cof

La rubia se acerco inmediatamente a él y le tomo la mano-No hable, necesita descansar y para eso estoy aqui.

-0-

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

Terry se encontraba como tantas veces en la terraza del teatro cuando escucho una voz.

-Siempre alejado de la gente Grandchester

El actor la reconocio - Karen Clase´s

-Esperaba otro recibimiento-Camino hasta él

-¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en el barandal

-Anoche- respondío sonriente

-Por lo que veo te fue muy bien en tu vacaciones

-Si, no puedo quejarme - saco su cigarrera y tomo un cigarillo y lo encendio - Supongo me extrañaste en los ensayos- Terry permanecia ausente- ¿Pasa algo?

-Voy a dejar el teatro

-¡Qué!, ¿Estas bromeando?

-Voy a regresar a Londres a tomar el ducado

-Espera, espera, solo me ausente un par de semanas, no entiendo nada

-No tienes por que hacerlo, asi son las cosas decidí tomar el ducado terminando la temporada-Grandchester comenzó a alejarse pero Karen lo detuvo

-Tú no eres asi, tu amas el teatro, pero si no quieres contarme no voy a obligarte, solo te digo como tu amiga que estas cometiendo un grave error porque tu pasión es actuar.

-Eso ya no importa- se alejo

Karen se quedo de pie tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-0-

Unas semanas despues...

George se reunió con Albert, tenían que poner una fecha para que el rubio tomara el lugar que le correspondía.

-William no puedes seguir retrasando tu regreso a la familia.

-Lo se George, pero aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-Si te preocupa la Señorita Candy ella ...

-Candy no es el motivo, ella es feliz al lado de Michael

-¿Entonces que te detiene?

-Voy a ser sincero contigo George, la razón es Karen

-¿La señorita Clase´s?

-Si, me gusta mucho- sonreía- quiero conquistarla

-¿No veo cual es el problema William?

-El problema es que quiero que me conozca como Albert, como un hombre normal, no como un hombre rico e importante.

-Pero eso seria mentirle... tú eres un Andrew

-Llevo ese apellido y soy dueño de muchas cosas, pero lo cambiaria todo por conservar la vida que llevo como Albert el vagabundo.-Su mirada se puso nostálgica- La vida como un Andrew no es sencilla George, esta llena de falsedad, cuando todos sepan mi identidad fingirán ser mis amigos. En cambio todos aquellos que me brindaron su amistad y cariño como Albert ellos son los que realmente valen la pena y yo se que Karen vale y mucho.

-Entiendo...

-0-

Susana como todos los días se encontraba de mal genio, la enfermedad de la niña habia acaparado la atencíon de Terry, por un momento penso que con la enfermedad de la niña podia tenerlo a su disposición, pero era todo lo contrario, el actor solo dedicaba su tiempo a Emily y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

-0-

Candy se encontraba en la habitación del Sr. Legan.

Toc...toc

Adelante-respondío la rubia

-Hola- saludo Michael- ¿Que tal tu día?

-Muy tranquilo, tu tío durmio la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Voy a examinarlo

-De acuerdo.

Michael lo reviso

-Esta muy debil, pero tranquilo, tu presencia le esta haciendo mucho bien Candy

-Ojala pudiera hacer mas por él

-Estas haciendo todo lo que esta en tus manos- se acerco a ella- no me gusta verte triste

-Lo siento pero me duele mucho ver a tu tío así.

-Necesitas distraerte un rato, vayamos a caminar al jardin.

-Pero no puedo dejar solo a tu tío

-Olvidaba que eres la mejor enfermera y que nunca dejas a tus pacientes

-Exacto, nunca dejo a mis pacientes- le dio un dulce beso en los labios- es mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana es tu día de guardia.

-Voy a extrañarte en el hospital-la rodeo por la cintura

-Y yo a ti - unieron sus labios

Michael salio de la habitación.

-0-

Terry llego a su casa, subio a la habitación de Emily.

-Buenas noches Rose

-Buenas noches señor

-¿Cómo se porto mi princesa?- pregunto mientras se acerba a la cuna

-Muy bien señor- la nana sonrio al ver con que ternura Terry acariciaba a la bebe.

-¿Dónde esta Susana?

-En su habitación señor...

-Gracias Rose

El actor camino hasta la recamara, cuando la puerta se abrio, encontrandose con Susana.

-Hola cariño- se acerco a él y le dio un beso

Terry la separo y le sujeto los brazos -¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Solo un poco...

-¿Un poco?- la llevo dentro de la habitación y descubrio la botella

-Si, por nuestro aniversario! hoy cumplimos un año de casados y tu lo olvidaste!

Susana...

-¿Por que? ¿por que te es tan dificíl quererme?- comenzó a llorar - Si ella no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, ¿Tú me amarias?- Se acerco a él

-Basta Susana... hablaremos cuando estes sobria

-Te amo... quiero ser tuya... no me importa que pienses en ella ... yo te necesito...- lo abrazo

Terry le correspondio el abrazo, nunca la habia visto asi, no sabia que hacer. De pronto...

-¡La niña señor!

Terry regreso corriendo hasta la recamara de Emily estaba teniendo otra crisis. La tomo en brazos y salio con ella directo al hospital.

Susana se quedo en la entrada de la recamara viendo todo.

-Ojalá te mueras estupida niña... solo me ocasionas mas problemas!

-0-

Archie permanecia hasta tarde en el consorcio estaba decidido a desenmascarar a Neal.

-Hermano ya es muy tarde vamos a casa- pedia el chico de anteojos

-Estoy seguro que los movimientos de Neal esconden algo y voy a encontrarlo

-Necesitas descansar

-De acuerdo pero mañana continuare con esto

Los dos hermanos salieron rumbo a la mansión

-0-

La mañana llego Neal estaba listo para desayunar.

-¿Dónde estan todos?- pregunto a la servidumbre

El joven Michael se fue muy temprano al hospital, su madre y la señorita Elisa fueron a desayunar con la señora Elroy.

-¿Y Candice?

- Iba a aprovechar que su papá duerme para tomar una ducha.

Neal se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la recamara del señor Legan, iba a entrar cuando vio la puerta de la recámara de Candy. Sin poder contenerse se acerco poco a poco, giro la perilla con mucho cuidado y entro. La puerta del baño estaba semi abierta. Se acerco con cautela hasta lograr su cometido espiar a Candy, quien se encontraba en la tina.

Al verla Neal sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, se veia tan sensual.

-Pronto, pronto seras mia...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Miedo

Candy disfrutaba del baño, cuando escucho un ruido. Tomo su bata, miro a todos lados pero no había nadie.

-Tonta los fantasmas no existen- se repetia a si misma, pero desde que habia llegado a esa casa no se sentia segura.

Por su parte Neal, habia salido antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Tomo su auto para ir al consorcio pero la imagen de Candy desnuda lo estaba volviendo loco.

-0-

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

Terry se encontraba con el medico de la niña.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Señor Grandchester el cuerpo de Emily se debilita con cada crisis... pudimos controlarla pero...

-¿Pero que?- levanto la voz

-Voy a ser muy sincero con usted, la niña es fuerte se aferra a la vida pero, su cuerpo con cada crisis ira debilitando y llegara el momento en que no podamos hacer nada.

-¿Ella sufrira?-Pregunto con una profunda tristeza

-No...

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Un par de meses... quizas un año

Terry se puso de pie salio del consultorio camino y camino... sentía morirse.

-0-

George preparaba todo para el regreso de Albert a la familia Andrew.

-Papeles y mas papeles- se quejaba Albert

-Es necesario William

-¿Cómo lo haces George?- tomo varias hojas y las miro- yo voy a volverme loco

-No lo harás- sonrió- eres un Andrew llevar los negocios lo tienes en la sangre

-Vaya consuelo

-¿Y como van las cosas con la señorita Karen?

-No puedo quejarme, la distancia no ayuda mucho...es decir nos escribimos, pero muero por verla.

-De verdad estas enamorado

-Mucho, esa mujer me vuelve loco, por eso he decidido ir a Nueva York y hablar con ella.

-¿Hablar?, ¿a que te refieres?

-Voy a contarle la verdad y pedirle que se case conmigo.

-Pero eso es muy precipitado... faltan unos cuantos dias para tu regreso oficial a la familia Andrew...

-Precisamente por eso, tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle todo.

-No se que decirte

-Solo deseame suerte por que la voy a necesitar.

-0-

Karen descansaba en el jardín de su casa, mientras lo hacia leía la ultima carta que Albert le enviaba.

-Albert... Albert... yo tambien muero por verte...- decia mientras apretaba la carta sobre su pecho.- de pronto levanto la vista y vio una figura.-¿Terry?- pregunto mientras caminaba hasta el.

-No sabia a donde ir... yo ... necesito hablar...

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- Pregunto muy preocupada al ver el rostro de su amigo

-Emily... ella - Apreto los puños y golpeo la pared- Maldita sea es una niña!, una niña!- se dejo caer al piso.

Karen estaba asustada nunca lo habia visto asi.

-¿Señorita esta bien?-pregunto su sirvienta al ver lo que paso

-Si, todo esta bien- se acerco a Terry y vio sus manos sangrando-Sin saber que mas hacer lo abrazo.

Cuando el actor se calmo Karen vendo sus manos. Mientras lo hacia Terry le contaba finalmente todo lo que habia pasado.

-0-

Candy permanecía con el Sr. Legan.

-Es hora de su medicina- Se acerco a él

-Gracías, pero tu y yo sabemos que la medicina no me ayuda

-No diga eso

-Es la verdad Candy... me queda poco tiempo...

-Debe descansar

-Escuchame por favor... quiero hablarte sobre Neal

-¿No entiendo?

-Neal ha cambiado mucho... y se debe a ti...él... esta enamorado de ti... y... si tú... pudieras corresponderle... yo podria irme en paz...

-No señor Legan, no siga

-Tú eres lo que él necesita...

-Escucheme solo puedo ofrecerle una amistad a su hijo

-Pero ...

-No quiero contrariarlo pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas...- La rubia le tomo las manos- Yo amo a Michael...

-Oh... yo no sabia Candy... perdoname

-No, no tengo nada que perdonarle- le sonreía

-Fui muy imprudente... pero de verdad tu presencia cambio mucho a mi hijo. No te alejes de el Candy... prometeme que le brindaras tu amistad

-Se lo prometo, ahora debe descansar.

El señor Legan poco a poco cerro los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

-0-

-Lamento todo lo que estas pasando Terry

-Yo no importo Karen... daria mi vida por mi hija...y no puedo hacer nada

-No se que decirte...

-No tienes que decir nada, con escucharme has hecho suficiente- Se puso de pie- Tengo que irme... tengo que hablar con Susana.- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente- Eres una buena amiga se que puedo confiar en ti.- El actor se marcho.

La actriz se sentia fatal, Terry confiaba en ella, pero Karen le habia ocultado su encuentro con Candy y su relación con Albert.

-0-

Candy salio al jardin de los Legan.

Neal llegaba y la vio a lo lejos

La rubia caminaba distraida cuando la rodearon por la cintura

-Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna- le dijeron al oido

-Michael!- se giro para quedar frente a él

-Te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti

El doctor la acerco a él y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

Neal vio la escena a lo lejos

-0-

Terry regreso a casa, llego hasta la recamara se quito el saco y lo puso sobre el sofá.

-¿Dónde estabas? fui al hospital y no te encontre- El medico me dijo que Emily... - la voz se le entrecortaba - que mi pequeña esta cada vez peor- Susana comenzo a llorar. Terry se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-Tienes que ser fuerte Susana, ella nos necesita a su lado, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para que sea feliz.

-0-

Neal al descubrir a Candy con su primo se lleno de rabia, regreso a su auto y condujo a la ciudad. Llego a un bar y comenzó a beber. Estaba furioso.

-¿Me invitas un trago?- pregunto una mujer

-Con mucho gusto, ¿pero te importa si vamos a otro lado?

-Por supuesto guapo

Neal pago la cuenta y salio acompañado, la llevo a un hotel, bebieron. El moreno no dejaba de pensar en Candy.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la mujer

-No pasa nada, la acerco a él y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente-Candy... candy... era lo que repetia mientras estaba con esa extraña.

-0-

Los días pasaban rapidamente Emily salio del hospital, los medicamentos habian resultado y lucia muy bien.

Terry hacia su máximo esfuerzo por llevar una sana relación con Susana por el bien de la niña.

-0-

Candy seguia al cuidado del Señor Legan, pero ya no habia mucho que hacer, su salud empeoraba cada día por ese motivo Michael tampoco se separaba de el.

-Can...dice...

-Aqui estoy-le tomo la mano

-Quiero ver a mis hijos... a Sara...

-Ire por ellos, pero debe estar tranquilo

-Quedate- hablo Michael- yo ire por ellos

Unos minutos despues Neal, Sara y Elisa estaban con él.

Candy salio de la habitación, fue a la cocina a tomar un té.

Un rato despues escucho como Elisa salia corriendo al jardin llorando.

Llego hasta ella

-Elisa...-trato de tocar su hombro

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aqui...papá... él...

-Lo siento mucho Elisa

-¡Dejame! ¡quiero estar sola!

Candy regreso a la casa, vio como Michael trataba de calmar a su tía llevandola a otra recamara. La rubia llego a la habitación del Señor Legan y al entrar vio a Neal, tomando la mano de su padre. Estaba deshecho.

-Lo siento Neal...- se acerco a él lo vio tan triste que lo abrazo

Michael entro en ese momento, no era celoso pero no le gusto la manera en que Neal abrazaba a su novia.

-Neal... necesitamos hablar... sobre el funeral-interrumpio

El moreno se separo de Candy - Vayamos al despacho.

Los dos hombres salieron mientras que la rubia se quedo preparando al señor Legan.

-0-

Max después de mucho tiempo regresaba a América, su estancia en Europa habia sido muy productiva, gracias a las relaciones con gente importante y su desempeño laboral se habia ganado prestigio y tambien dinero. Regreso a Estados Unidos por una propuesta de trabajo muy atractiva, nada mas y nada menos que con la familia Andrew.

-0-

El funeral del Señor Legan se llevo a cabo sin ningún contratiempo.

Llegaron al cementerio, toda la familia estaba reunida.

El momento de despedirlo habia llegado, Elisa se desvanecio y Michael corrio a ayudarla. La tomo en brazos y la llevo al auto para atenderla.

Todos le dieron el pesame a los Legan y comenzaron a marcharse.

Neal se quedo ahi frente a la tumba de su padre. Candy lo observaba estaba muy triste

-Es mejor irnos Candy- Se acerco Archie

-Me quedare un momento

-¿Estas segura?

-Si no te preocupes por mi

-De acuerdo

Candy camino hasta Neal, recordo lo que le prometio al señor Legan.

-Tienes que ser fuerte- le puso su mano sobre su hombro- tu madre y tu hermana te necesitan

El moreno tomo su mano-Gracias Candy... no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.. -Neal se giro y quedo frente a la rubia y le tomo las manos -Gracias no solo por cuidarlo, tambien por escucharme

Candy se sentia incomoda- No tienes que agradecerme nada... de verdad -solto su manos sutilmente

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Eh... si..

El moreno la rodeo con sus brazos, el aroma de Candy lleno los sentidos, se separo un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que irme- Hablo Candy al momento que se separaba del moreno

-Espera...- le tomo la mano nuevamente- ¿Crees que podamos charlar de vez en cuando?...

-... -La rubia no supo que responder

-Que bueno que aún sigues aqui- Interrumpio Michael al tiempo que Neal liberaba la mano de Candy.

-...yo me estaba despidiendo de Neal-La rubia se sintio aliviada al ver a su novio

-¿Cómo esta Elisa?-Pregunto el moreno

-Solo tuvo una baja de presión, será mejor que estes con ella y mi tía- decia mientras se acercaba a Candy y la rodeaba por la cintura.

Candy y Michael se despidieron, Neal observaba como se alejaban tomados de la mano y se lleno de celos.

-0-

Karen llegaba a casa despues de la obra, bajo del carruaje y vio la figura de un hombre en el porche de su casa. A medida que se acercaba la silueta tomo forma.

-¿Albert?, Albert!- se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso

-Vaya de lo que me estaba perdiendo!- respondia mientras la abrazaba

-¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿Por que no me avisaste?- se separo un poco

-Hace unas horas y no te avise por que queria darte la sopresa- le sonreia

-Ven entremos tenemos mucho de que hablar- Lo tomo de la mano y entraron

-0-

Michael regreso a casa de los Legan después de dejar a Candy en su departamento. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio luz en el despacho, bajo nuevamente, toco la puerta.

-Pase

-Neal ¿podemos hablar?-

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto mientras se servia una copa

-Sobre Candy

-No entiendo- respondio mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Michael cerro la puerta y camino hasta quedar frente a el moreno

-No me gusta la manera en que la miras y como buscas cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ella

-¿Estas celoso primo?, disculpame pero Candice es una mujer muy guapa y estoy seguro que no soy el único que la mira.

-Tal vez no seas el único, pero si el que me molesta

Neal se puso de pie -Habla claro Michael

-De acuerdo, se muy bien que Candy te gusta y que tratas de estar cerca de ella fingiendo que solo quieres ser su amigo cuando tus intenciones son otras.

- ¿Y si asi fuera que?

-No lo voy a permitir, mantente alejado de ella, por que ya no vas a tener el pretexto de la enfermedad de mi tío para tenerla cerca.- El doctor salio del despacho azotando la puerta.

-Primo, primo no sabes los planes que tengo para ti y Candy...- penso mientras bebia de su copa.

Continuara...

Chicas gracias por seguir apoyando el fic, me estoy poniendo las pilas para subir los capitulos. Espero sus comentarios, gracias a todas las que me envian reviews :)

Saludos a todas


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Revelaciones

Karen se encontraba en casa frente a la chimenea con Albert.

Permanecia recargada en él- Estoy feliz de tenerte aqui.

Albert la beso con mucha pasión, Karen lo volvia loco.

-Karen Te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre

-Yo tambien- volvio a besarlo

-Tenemos que hablar- se separo un poco

-¿Qué pasa?

-Karen... yo... esto es dificil- comenzó a caminar en circulo

-Me estas asustando

-Ven sientate-la llevo al sofá- y se inco frente a ella- yo... debo confesarte algo...

-Albert ya basta de rodeos, dilo ya!

-Mi verdadero nombre es William Albert y no soy un vagabundo, soy la cabeza de la familia Andrew y dentro de un par de días debo presentarme para tomar mi cargo.

Hubo silencio, Karen lo veia fijamente y de pronto...

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- La actriz comenzó a reir- ¿Pero de que hablas?, ¿jajajaja tu un rico heredero?.- Karen de pronto guardo silencio al ver la seriedad en el rostro del rubio.-¿Lo que me acabas de decir es verdad?

-Si...

-¿Todo este tiempo te has hecho pasar por otra persona...?

-Si... pero dejame explicarte-

-No entiendo nada... como pudiste burlarte de mi...

-No, no me he burlado de ti

-¿Y como le llamas a esto?

-No tuve opción Karen...

-¿Candy ella tambien lo sabe? ¿ella tambien se burlo de mi?

-Candy tampoco sabe quien soy en realidad

-¡Eres un farsante! ¡vete de mi casa!- abrio la puerta y le señalo la salida con la mano

-No, hasta que me escuches- La tomo de las manos

-No, no voy a escucharte eres un mentiroso, me enamore de alguien que no existe!- se separo bruscamente de él

-Soy el mismo Karen, debes de creerme,- la sujeto por los hombros- todo lo que te conté es verdad, todo este tiempo he vivido libre, alejado de los Andrews. Solo te pido que me escuches si despues quieres que me vaya lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien...

Albert comenzó a contarle todo...

-0-

Max por fin estaba en casa. En unos días se encontraria con William Andrew, por que aprovecho su tiempo libre para visitar a sus amigos.

Caminaba por una calle cuando vio en un restaurante a Susana Marlow. Sin pensarlo entro al lugar

-Hola Susana- Saludo acercandose a ella

-¿Max?- se puso nerviosa- creí que estabas en Europa

-Regrese hace unos días, iba a buscarte...

-Susana- era Terry acercandose con Emily en brazos- ella tomo a la niña

Terry te presento a Max un viejo amigo, acaba de regresar de Europa

-Mucho gusto, soy Terrece Granchester - le extendió la mano

Max tardo unos segundos en reaccionar-Igualmente- respondio- Me dio gusto verte.

-¿Porque no nos acompaña a comer?, asi pueden ponerse al día

Susana trago saliva

-No quiero importunar

-De ninguna manera, por favor tome asiento- le indico con la mano donde sentarse

Max acepto.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?- Pregunto Terry

-El es abogado amor y le llevo algunos asuntos a mi madre

Max sabia que eso era mentira, se habian conocido en una fiesta...-Me gustaria mucho saludar a tu madre

-Si... a ella tambien le dará mucho gusto verte, pero ahora no se encuentra en la ciudad, fue a visitar a unos parientes...

Emily jugaba con el salero en la mesa y lo derramo sobre Terry

-Lo siento- se disculpo Terry

-No se preocupe, permitame ayudarle con esta princesa- La tomo en brazos mientras Terry se sacudia la sal del pantalón. Max al contacto con la niña sintio algo muy extraño, Emily le sonrio y con su manita le acaricio el rostro.

Susana se puso muy nerviosa- Es mejor que yo la tenga no esta acostumbrada a otras personas

-¿Sucede algo Susana?- pregunto Terry

-No... es que me preocupa Emily... hace apenas unos días que salio del hospital... y no quiero que vuelva a recaer

El actor tomo su mano- No te preocupes, ella esta bien

-Lo siento no sabia que estaba enferma-

-Tiene una falla cardiaca por eso debe tener cuidados especiales- Respondío Susana

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Max se acelero.

-0-

-Esa es la verdad Karen...

La actriz habia escuchado todo lo que Albert tenia que decirle estaba muy sorprendida.

-No se que decirte...

-Dime que me crees- se acerco a ella-

-Estoy confundida Albert... William...- comenzó a caminar por la habitación- hace unas semanas eras un hombre sin nada... y ahora eres un rico heredero... yo solo soy una actriz

-No- la tomo de las manos- Solo somos un hombre y una mujer que se aman

-Tu familia nunca va aceptar que ames a una actriz. Si rechazan a Candy que es una Andrew, ¿Cómo me van a aceptar a mi?

-Mi familia eres tú, Candy y los chicos. Lo que piense la Tía abuela y el resto no me importa. Me importas solo tú. Karen quiero que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo

-Albert...

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Si!, acepto- lo abrazo

-0-

Chicago...

Michael fue al consorcio Andrew a visitar a Archie y Stear, pues desde la muerte de su tio no se habian visto

-Buenas tardes - Saludo a la secretaria - ¿Se encuentran Archie y Stear?

-En este momento estan con un cliente, pero por favor pase a la sala de juntas y en cuanto se desocupen le avisare.

-Gracias Señorita

Michael entro a la sala de juntas tomo el diario y se dispuso a leerlo sentado en el sofá, cuando de pronto escucho voces, a travez de la puerta. Se puso de pie, pues penso que eran sus primos, pero conforme se acerco , se dio cuenta de que era Neal, discutiendo con un hombre.

-¡Me aseguraste que duplicarias la cantidad que te di Legan! - Gritaba el hombre

-¡Deja de levantar la voz! ¿ o quieres que todos se enteren? - Lo arrincono contra la pared - Bob, te aseguro que voy a duplicar tu dinero, solo que ya estan sospechando que siempre gane y nunca pierda, asi que esta vez vamos a perder.

-¿ Y por que con mi parte?

-Por que asi no se levantan sospechas, piensa un poco - le decia mientras con su dedo indice le señalaba la cabeza - Pierdes esta vez, pero, en unos meses, con la construccion de los departamentos, obtendremos mas ganancias.

-¿Estas loco?- esos departamentos tardaran en venderse

-jajajaja- las ganancias no las vamos a obtener de las ventas idiota- Las ganancias las estamos teniendo desde este momento, por que solo puse la mitad de lo convenido

-Eso no puede ser, si tan solo en materiales es una fuerte cantidad.

-Ese es el truco, digamos que los materiales son mas economicos.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres un idiota, pero te necesito por tu dinero - pensó - Los materiales son de segunda, la construccion se abarata, se venden los departamentos y obtenemos mas dinero. Asi de fácil.

-No se me hubiera ocurrido

-Por eso yo soy la cabeza en nuestros negocios

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo

-Pues entonces vamonos, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con el idiota de Archie.

Neal y su acompañante salieron, mientras Michael, trataba de asimilar lo que escucho.

-0-

Nueva York...

Karen y Albert desayunaban en casa

-En dos semanas seras mi esposa - le decia Albert mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Suena tan raro- Sonreia - pero me gusta

-Tengo que regresar a Chicago esta noche, tengo que hablar con Candy

-Y yo tengo que hablar con Terry... no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro...- su semblante se puso triste- aunque no se como reaccionara

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- la abrazaba - Finalmente aunque no estoy de acuerdo en como hizo las cosas, sigue siendo mi amigo y me gustaria mucho que estuviera con nosotros en ese dia tan especial.

-Dejame hacerlo a mi- se giro quedando frente a él

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si- respondio recargandose en su pecho -

-0-

Terry se encontraba en casa su madre, con Emily.

La niña tenia dias buenos como ese, donde intentaba dar sus primeros pasos, su abuela la sujetaba de sus manitas.

Terry observaba, de pronto sin saber por que la imagen de Candy llego a su mente.

-Candy... Candy... ¿ cuando podre olvidarte?, sin tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo... si pudiera sentirte cerca...

-Terry- lo llamaba Eleonor - mira Emily pudo dar unos pasos

El actor sonrio y corrio hasta ella abrazandola - Lucha hija, lucha - le decia al oido - no quiero perderte no a ti...

-0-

Michael, salio de la sala de juntas se encontro con sus primos

-Vaya, vaya el doctor viene a visitarnos y sin Candy - bromeaban

- Por lo que veo prefieren a compañia de mi novia a la mía

-Digamos que es mas agradable... cierta chica jajajaja

Archie y Stear bromeaban, Michael trataba de seguir el juego pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Neal dijo.

-Tengo hambre vamos a comer- pidio Stear

-Solo dame unos momentos- hablo Archie

-Vamos hermano con la obsesion que tienes por Neal hasta estas perdiendo peso

-¿Obsesión?- Pregunto Michael.

-No es ninguna obsesión, mira- señalo unos papeles - aqui tengo marcado todo lo sospechoso, solo necesito una prueba... y lo voy a desenmascarar.

-Lo veo complicado hermano, la verdad tiene fascinado a todos en la mesa directiva, con su proyecto de departamentos para familias de clase media.

-No habia escuchado nada de eso- intervino el doctor- ¿por que no me cuentan mientras vamos a comer?

Fue asi que Michael comenzó a entender todo...

-0-

Karen cito a Terry en su casa, el actor llego puntual a la cita. Estaba contento por los avances que habia tenido su hija.

-Hola Terry- saludo la actriz

-Hola...¿y puedo saber que es eso tan urgente que tienes que hablar conimgo?

-Toma asiento por favor

-¿Que pasa?

-Terry yo... estoy saliendo con un hombre...

-¿Quien es el afortunado? - preguntaba sarcasticamente

-Es... es... Alguien que conoces... -La joven sentia como sus manos comenzaban a sudar- es... Albert

-¿Albert?- El actor se acerco a ella-

-Cuando tome mis vacaciones, me puse mal en el trayecto... termine en un hospital en Chicago- menciono esto último casi en un murmullo.

-¿Chicago?, ¿Albert? ¡estuviste con ella- la tomo de los brazos con fuerza

-Si..

-¿Por que me lo ocultaste?- La cuestiono presionandola contra la pared

-Por que ella continuo con su vida...

-¿Esta con alguien?- pregunto con dolor

-Si...Terry yo...no queria lastimarte, por que se que hablar de ella te duele.

-¿Y por que ahora?- la libero

-¡Por que Albert me pidio que sea su esposa y yo acepte! y tu eres lo mas cercano a una familia y quiero que estes conmigo ese día!

El actor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

¡Terry!-

Pero el actor ni siquiera volteo

Karen se quedo de pie llorando mientras observaba como su mejor amigo se iba con el corazón roto una vez mas.

continuara...

Gracias a las que todavia se toman el tiempo de leer, me muero de pena por no terminar esta historia, todo esta en mi cabeza, pero con tantas cosas por hacer, no le dedico el tiempo que se merece el fic.

Gracias, gracias por sus reviews!

Saludos


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Destino

Terry camino hasta su auto, mientras escuchaba como Karen le pedia que no se fuera asi. pero en su mente solo rondaba la frase "Ella continúo con su vida...- su corazón sufria, tenia miles de sentimientos encontrados, celos, dolor. Su única amiga le habia ocultado por semanas que estuvo con ella.

-0-

Albert abordo el tren rumbo a Chicago, viajaba en un camarote privado acompañado de George.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia tan feliz William, pero me da mucho gusto saber, que al fin econtraste a la mujer de tu vida

-Gracias George- respondía mientras tomaba una copa- Brindemos

-0-

Candy y Michael pasaban su tiempo libre juntos. Cada día la enfermera se enamoraba mas de ese hombre.

Paseaban cerca de un lago, habian decidido pasar esa tarde juntos, subieron a un bote.

-Es hermoso este lugar Michael- Decía mientras admiraba la belleza del lugar.

-Tu lo eres mas-la rubia sonrío- me encanta cuando sonríes, nunca dejes de hacerlo-Pedía Michael

-Y a mi me encanta como eres conmigo- se acerco a él- Te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti- se fundieron en un beso- cuando se escucho un fuerte relámpago

-Es mejor regresar a la orilla- decia el médico mientras tomaba los remos

De pronto grandes gotas de lluvia comenzarón a caer, Michael remo los mas rapido que pudo, pero la lluvia era intensa, estaban empapados. Llegaron a la orilla, bajaron y comenzarón a correr, Candy reía, no le importaba mojarse, lo estaba disfrutando, el doctor estaba maravillado con su novia, se veía tan sensual, el vestido se le ceñia al cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Michael?- pregunto al ver esa mirada

-Nada, solo disfruto verte felíz - Se acerco a ella

-Tu me haces feliz- lo rodeo con sus brazos- Poco a poco sus labios se encontraron de una manera apasionada. Él la acariciaba y Candy disfrutaba. La pasión los invandio, el doctor comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Candy, mientras la recargaba sobre un árbol. La rubia, estaba embriagada por sus besos. Michael, sentía como algo en su entrepierna le dolia, se separo de la rubia. su respiración era agitada. Candy abrio los ojos, tambien estaba jadeante.

-Es mejor irnos...- Pronuncio el doctor tratando de controlarse

Candy al escucharlo cayó en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder y su rostro se sonrojo, bajo la mirada.

La lluvia se detuvo, caminaron hasta llegar al auto, estando ahí, Michael saco del asiento trasero una chaqueta y cubrío a Candy, que habia comenzado a temblar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia al ver el rostro serio de Michael

-Si... no - la vio fijamente a los ojos- lamento lo de hace unos momentos, no debi portarme de esa manera contigo... pero es que te amo tanto, que te necesito tener cada vez, mas cerca de mi y cada día es mas dificil controlar ...

-Shhh- detuvo el monólogo colocando su dedo indice sobre los labios del doctor- A mi me pasa igual, no quiero separme de ti Michael- Nuevamente se abrazaron

-Te amo, casate conmigo- le susurro al oído

-¿Que?- separo quedando frente a frente

El doctor tomo sus manos- No es el mejor lugar para pedirtelo, pero no quiero esperar mas. Desde que te conocí, supe que eras las mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Candy sentia como el corazón se le salia del pecho, sonrío y respondío- Sí! Acepto- nuevamente lo abrazo.

-0-

Karen se encontraba en el teatro, hablando con Robert, cuando vio que Terry llego, pero paso de largo. La actriz no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-¿Sucede algo entre Grandchester y Tu?- Pregunto el director

-No, nada...- respondío a secas

Terry entro a su camerino y encontro un sobre dirigido a él, lo abrio y comenzó a leer.

Era una carta de Albert, donde le contaba todo sobre su origen, la relacíon con Candy y como se enamoro de Karen. Con cada línea, Terry recordaba los viejos tiempos y todo cobraba sentido.

-Así que el vagabundo de Albert resulto ser el viejo Abuelo Williams- decía al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada, la cual desapareció al continuar leyendo.

_**Te conozco bien amigo mío y se que el saber de Candy, no te hace bien, por ese motivo, Karen no te conto nada, solo trato de protegerte. No descargues tu frustación y rabia contra ella. Candy tiene todo el derecho a ser felíz eso es lo que tu deseabas. Puedo decirte que en estos momentos, ella lo es. **_

El actor termino de leer la extensa carta.

_**Siempre contarás conmigo**_

_**Firma **_

_**Albert**_

-0-

Candy se encontraba en su departamento, no podía creer que Michael le había pedido matrimonio, estaba tan feliz que queria contarselo a Albert, pero al parecer su amigo nuevamente había desaparecido.

-Albert, ¿por que siempre desapareces cuando tengo algo importante que decir?- se preguntaba cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, fue a abrir.

-Buenos días Señorita Candy

-George, que gusto, pase por favor

-Gracias- El hombre entro

-¿Quiere beber algo?

-No, señorita.

-¿Qué pasa George?, Estas mas serio que de costumbre

-Señorita, el motivo de mi visita, es por que el señor William, quiere verla

-¿Qué? - Se dejo caer en el sofá- El tio abuelo?

-Si, un carruaje la espera, para llevarla con él

-¡Dios mio, voy a conocer al abuelo!- grito al tiempo que abrazaba a George

-El carruaje la espera

Candy parecía una chiquilla estaba felíz por fin despues de tantos años, conocería al hombre que la adopto.

-0-

Karen estaba en su camerino cuando tocaron

-Adelante

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Terry en la entrada

-Si, por supuesto

Grandchester se acerco a ella y le dio una flor- Karen, disculpame, no debí comportarme de esa manera contigo.

-Yo no debí ocultarte que estuve con ella

-Entiendo por que lo hiciste, solo que cuando se trata de ella me cuesta controlar lo que siento- se puso de pie- pero no vine a hablar de ella, solo vine a felicitarte por tu boda, se que al lado de Albert serás muy feliz. -Los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Terry... me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo en ese día pero entenderé si no asistes

El actor se acerco y la abrazo

-0-

Candy podria ver al bisabuelo después de todo. El bisabuelo a quien habia imaginado de muchas maneras. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio, Candy no encontraba palabras para decir.

-Hola candy

-ohh Albert, ¿por que estas aqui?, escondete estarás en problemas si te encuentran

-No quiero esconderme mas- Se puso de pie- mi nombre es William Albert Andrews

-Williams Albert Andrews!- Repitió la rubia sorprendida

-Si Candy, Soy el Bisabuelo Williams

-¡Albert! ¿tú eres el bisabuelo?

-¿No puedes creerlo?, no te culpo, la Bisabuela Elroy me nombro. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y debia ser el sucesor y como era muy joven para ser cabeza de los andrew, la Bisabuela se convirtio en mi guardian, Pero yo preferí, estar con animales y la naturaleza. Asi que decidio nombrame Bisabuelo para proteger la dignididad y unidad de los Andrews, informo a unos pocos ancianos sobre esto. Fue asi que George se convirtio en mi guardian.

-Albert es el bisabuelo William, Albert es el bisabuelo- Candy se repetia una y mil veces

-Dime ¿que sucede Candy?

-Es que yo pense que el bisabuelo era viejo

-Jajajaja no te culpo, Stear, Archie, Anthony y el resto pensaban lo mismo

-Anthony... ¿por que no te presentaste en su funeral? si eres la cabeza de la familia,

-No me lo permitieron, hasta ser presentado oficialmente ante la familia, asi que lo presencie de afuera. Este jardin esta lleno de recuerdos de mi niñez, vine a calmar mis sentimientos, antes de convertirme en la cabeza de los Andrews.

-Tambien tengo buenos recuerdos Albert

-¿Recuerdas la cascada?- quieres ir?

-Si!-

Cabalgaron por un rato hasta llegar al lugar...

-Aquí te vi por primera vez, mi bote cayo por la cascada

-Jajajaja si te desmayaste, pensando que era un oso!

-Albert...puedes explicarme ¿Por que me adoptaste?

-Recibí una carta de Stear, Archie y Anthony pidiendome que lo hiciera, pero tambien lo hice por que tus ojos me recordaban a los de la madre de Anthony.

-Anthony me dijo eso antes.

-Era una bella dama, era mi única hermana-recordaba con nostalgia

-¿Tu hermana era la madre de Anthony?-se sorprendío

-Pero cuando murió, quede solo, por eso escape de casa.

-Cuando Anthony murió me diste animos-Recordaba

-Te vi tan triste que por eso te envíe a Londres

-Al instituto...

-¿Alguna vez pensaste mal de mi por enviarte a Londres?-Pregunto el rubío

-No, al contrario, pude hacer un nuevo planteo de mi vida. Londres, ahi me reencontre con Annie, conoci a Patty, Archie y Stear estuvieron a mi lado, tambien conoci a Terry... el me ayudo mucho... aún recuerdo que llego mal herido a mi cuarto, salí a buscar ayuda y te encontre a ti. Ahora todo tiene sentido, siempre estuviste al pendiente de mi.

-Si, luego te enamoraste de Terry,

-Ohh Terry- Las imagenes de todo lo vivido con él regresaban poco a poco

-Estaba seguro que el cuidaria de ti, por eso me marche a África

-Fue cuando tuvimos el festival, jajaaja y me enviaste dos trajes!

-Sabia que te las ingeniarias para salir-Sonreía al recordar

-Si fue una gran idea

-Tiempo después me entere que te fugaste del colegio, estaba muy sorprendido

-Queria buscar mi propio camino

-Despues recibi tu carta diciendo que querias ser enfermera, por un lado queria verte, pero tenia que darte tu espacio y dejar que cumplieras tus sueños

-Cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces...- Decia mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con Terry

-Cuando me entere que tuviste un accidente, ya estaba en Ámerica, queria verte y por otro lado tenia que tomar mi lugar en la familia, por eso fue que regrese.

-Debo agradecerte Albert, por que me brindaste tu ayuda

-No, yo te debo mucho mas y no creo poder pagartelo

-¿De que hablas?

-Me recibiste en tu casa y gracias a ti conoci a Karen

-¿Karen?, no entiendo

-Me enamore de Karen, segui en contacto con ella y me correspondío, así que le pedi que se case conmigo.

-¡Wooow, no puedo creerlo!- estaba realmente sorprendida- Tu y Karen, no puedo imaginarlo

-No te preocupes, pronto podras comprobarlo, nos casamos en dos semanas.

-¿Tan rapido?

-No quiero esperar mas, mi vida cambiara en cuanto sea nombrado como sucesor de los Andrews y necesito a Karen a mi lado al igual que a ti.

-¿Yo?

-Candy- le tomo sus manos- quiero que tomes el lugar que te corresponde en la familia.

-Pero...

-No aceptare una negativa, durante mucho tiempo te humillaron, te hicieron a un lado y es momento de demostrarles a todos por que te adopte.

-Acepto Albert, pero solo será por un tiempo, por que yo también voy a casarme.

El rubío sonrío- Así que Michael se decidió

-Sí... eres el primero que lo sabe

-Estoy seguro a su lado serás muy felíz

-Y yo que al lado de Karen tambien lo serás

-0-

Los días pasaron todo estaba listo para la boda entre Alber y Karen. Habian decidido una ceremonia intima, con los mas allegados. La Tía Elroy no estaba de acuerdo en que el heredero se casara con una actriz, la creia poca cosa, siempre soño que su sobrino uniria su vida con alguien de su nivel, que harian una fastuosa boda. Pero Albert le dejo muy claro que las decisiones sobre su vida las tomaba él y que apartir de ahora no solo Karen tendría un lugar en la familia, sino que Candy tambien.

-0-

Karen estaba muy nerviosa en tan solo un día se convertiria en la esposa de William Andrew. Por lo que decidio buscar a Candy.

-Toc, toc

-Adelante

-Candy, necesito salir de aqui

-¿Qué?- se acerco a ella- ¿Salir a dónde?

-A un bar!

-¿Estas loca?

- Nunca crei que casarse fuera tan estresante.

-Ven sientate y respira, solo estas nerviosa

-¿Y si no hago feliz a Albert?

-Karen relajate, ya haces feliz a Albert. En ti encontro todo lo que el necesita.

-Entonces ¿Por que tengo miedo?

-Supongo que es normal, vas a dar un paso muy importante en tu vida.

Karen Sonrío

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?, para que te calmes

-Si, por favor

Las dos chicas salieron, Candy la llevo al lugar donde conocío a Albert.

-Que hermoso lugar Candy

-Aqui conocí a Albert, me subi a un bote y la corriente me arrastro, el me rescato y a partir de ese momento siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi. Pero eso ahora cambio, por que te conocío a ti y a partir de mañana el siempre te protegera.

-Gracias Candy, gracias por ponerlo en mi vida.- Karen le dio un calido abrazo.

-0-

Por fin el día llego, todos en la mansíon corrian de un lado a otro.

Karen estaba lista, se encontraba frente al espejo vestida de novia.

-Te ves hermosa- Le decía Candy mientras le terminaba de poner el velo.

-No puedo creer que llego el día

-Pues tienes que creerlo

Toc, toc

Señorita el carruaje esta listo

-Vamonos

Karen y Candy sonrieron

-0-

Albert se encontraba con Archie, Stear y Michael

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Diferente- le decía Stear mientras lo observaba- Aún no me acostumbro a verte vestido asi, tan formal..

-No te preocupes, ni yo me acostumbro- respondío el rubio

-0-

Karen llego a la iglesia, bajo del carruaje y se quedo al pie de las escaleras. Miro a su alrededor. Solo estaba ella. Candy entro antes para tomar su lugar como dama de honor.

La actriz respiro profundo, para entrar cuando escucho una voz detras de ella

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Karen al escuchar esa voz sonrío, se dio media vuelta y se le lanzó a los brazos

-¡Estas aqui!

-No, podía dejarte sola en el día mas feliz de tu vida- Le sonrío mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

En ese momento la puerta de la iglesia se abrio, la marcha nupcial comenzó y la novia hizo su aparición.

-0-

Candy estaba de pie a un lado del altar como dama de honor.

Cuando la puerta se abrio y vio a Karen radiante sonrío, pero al ver quien la llevaba del brazo su sonrisa desaparecio.

-0-

Terry Granchester había decidido de último momento viajar a Chicago. No podía fallarle a Karen en un día tan importante y sobre todo queria ver a Candy. Queria comprobar el mismo que ella había dejarlo de amarlo.

Finalmente llego la hora, tomo del brazo a Karen y entro con ella al resinto. Caminaron por el pasillo, llegaron al altar. Terry entrego a Karen. Camino para tomar su lugar y fue ahí donde finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron.

Candy al sentir su mirada, bajo la vista. Su cuerpo temblo por unos segundos, pero ella se controlo.

En cambio Terry no dejo de verla. Recorrio cada centimentro de su cuerpo con la mirada. Se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual. Que solo deseaba llevarsela de ahí y tenerla en sus brazos.

Los invitados estaban atentos a la ceremonia excepto tres personas, Candy que se sentía incomoda con la mirada penetrante de Terry. Michael que noto el cambio en el semblante de su novia y por su puesto Terry.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 21

Solos

La ceremonia continuo, Karen y Albert decian sus votos. Mientras esto sucedia, Michael tomo la mano de Candy entre las suyas y ella le respondío con una sonrisa. Al hacer esto Terry moría de celos, no soportaba que ella estuviera con otro.

Finalmente la ceremonía concluyo. Los novios salieron radiantes, subieron a un carruaje que los llevo a la mansión Lakewood, donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Terry, salio de la iglesia queria verla, tenerla cerca, pero Robert Hatawey lo intercepto y en ese momento ella subio a otro carruaje con Michael.

Al actor no le quedo otro remedio que saludar al productor. El cual estaba sorprendido con su presencia pues antes de viajar a Chicago hablo con él para viajar juntos. Pero este aseguro que no asistiria.

-0-

La mansión de Lakewood aparte de hermosa era inmensa. Albert decidio que la recepción se llevara acabo en uno de los salones principales.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Entre ellos Candy y sus primos. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la llegada de Terry, pero nadie se atrevia a mencionarlo, para no incomodar a la rubia.

Todos tomaron sus lugares, incluyendo al actor que quedo en una mesa frente a ella.

Inevitablemente sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Terry sonrío y Candy desvío la vista.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Michael

-Si- Respondio

Michael no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que la presencia de ese hombre inquietaba a su novia. Pero confiaba plenamente en ella. Así que decidio no darle importancia.

-0-

Los novios hicieron su aparición, Karen lucia bellesima y Albert se veía muy apuesto.

Los novios bailaron un vals, acompañado de una banda de violines.

-Gracias- le decía Albert al oido a su esposa

-¿Por que?

-Por aceptar compartir tu vida conmigo

-Te amo- le respondia ella al oído

Estaban felices, en esos momentos nada importaba solo ellos dos.

La fiesta transcurria tranquilamente, Terry permanecia en su mesa bebiendo. Platicando con Robert.

-0-

Michael, Archie y Stear se pusieron de pie y fueron a charlar con el novio.

Candy en ese momento no pudo evitarlo y dirigio su mirada a la mesa donde él estaba. Lo vio platicando amenamente. No supo descifrar lo que sintío al verlo.

-0-

La musica continuaba, cuando de pronto un vals conocido por su cambio de parejas comenzó a sonar. Todas las parejas fueron al centro del salón y comenzarón a bailar.

Terry al ver que Candy estaba en la pista no perdio la oportunidad se puso de pie .

Todos se divertían con el cambio de parejas, Archie con Paty. Stear con Karen, Etc. El juego continuo, hasta que Terry cumplio su cometido. Candy giro y grande fue su sopresa al ver frente a ella al actor, se detuvo bruscamente, pero el no perdío la oportunidad y la acerco a él.

Ella trato de separse discretamente, pero él no se lo permitio.

-Sueltame- le dijo sutilmente

-No hasta que termine la música- Le dio un giro- Nuevamente la llevo hacía él, la veia fijamente, la música estaba por terminar.- Aunque trates de evitarme tarde o temprano voy a tenerte nuevamente asi- le dijo al oído.

La rubia al escuchar eso se separo de él.

-Ahora es nuestro turno - Intervino Albert y Karen

-Por su puesto- Hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de la actriz.

-¿Estas bien Candy?- Pregunto Albert mientras bailaban otro vals

-Si- respondío con una sonrisa-

-Si, su prescencia te incomoda yo puedo hablar con él

-No, te preocupes, yo puedo manejar la situación. Tu solo disfruta tu fiesta-Respondía mientras se controlaba, no queria arruinarle la fiesta a sus amigos-. Te ves tan feliz

-Y como no estarlo si encontre a mi alma gemela y todo gracias a ti

Los dos amigos continuaron bailando

Karen bailaba con Terry.

-Nunca me imagine que asistiria a tu boda

-Pues la vida tiene muchas sopresas

-Si- Respondía mientras seguia con la vista los movimientos de Candy

-Terry quiero darte las gracias por que se que no es fácil verla con Michael.

-Tu siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no podía fallarte ni a ti ni a Albert. En cuanto a Candy es un tema aparte.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que no puedo acercarme a ella

-¿Y me lo dices asi tan tranquilo?, no te creo. Pero se que te comportaras como el caballero que eres

-Un noble caballero ingles- respondió sarcasticamente

El vals termino todos regresaron a sus lugares.

-0-

Terry salio al jardin a fumar un cigarrillo o al menos lo intento por que al tenerlo en sus manos, la imagen de aquella chiquilla ofreciendole una armonica aparecio. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que lo regreso a la realidad.

-Buenas noches- Se escucho detras de él

-Buenas noches- respondío secamente al ver que era Michael

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-¿Sobre que o quien?- Pregunto con ironia

-Sobre el único tema que podemos tener en común, Candy

-Vaya, vaya que directo

-No me gusta andar con rodeos y mucho menos cuando se trata de ella. Se perfectamente que no estas aqui solo por Karen o Albert. Estas aqui por Candy

-¿Y si asi fuera que?, ¿Vas a impedirme acercarme a ella?- Le respondío acercandose a él, retandolo.

-No, de ninguna manera. Esa es una decisión que solo le pertenece a Candy. Se perfectamente quien fuiste en su vida y sabia que tarde o temprano este momento iba a llegar. Solo quiero que sepas, que tu solo eres parte de su pasado. Ella ahora esta conmigo y no voy a permitir que intentes lastimarla.

-¿Estas seguro que ya me olvido?- Preguntaba de una manera retadora

Michael iba responderle cuando, fueron interrumpidos por Albert, quien los habia observado desde la puerta y sabia que tenia que intervenir antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

-¿Interrumpo?- Pregunto el rubio

-Para nada, solo estamos charlando- respondío Terry

-Es verdad Albert, solo cruzamos algunas palabras-Dijo el doctor.

Albert no se trago nada de lo que ese par le dijo, pero por lo menos se estaban tres regresaron a la fiesta.

-0-

La fiesta llego a su fin, los invitados se marcharon.

Karen y Albert pasarian su noche de bodas en un lugar alejado y especial preparado por el novio.

Archie fue a llevar a Annie a su casa y Stear hizo lo mismo con Paty.

Michael se despidio de su novia.

-0-

Candy llego a su habitación, se puso su camisón e intento dormir. Pero no podia, no dejaba de pensar en él. Sentía que se sofocaba, se puso de pie, tomo su bata y salio a los jardines. Se quedo sentada en el jardin de Anthony, cuando de pronto el cielo se cubrio de relampágos y gotas de lluvia comenzarón a caer.

Al sentir el agua, se levanto de la banca para buscar refugio. Otro relampágo ilumino la noche y una sombra camino hacia ella. Trato de alejarse pero él no se lo permitio. La tomo entre sus brazos y busco directamente sus labios. La beso con pasión, ella se rehusaba, pero el seguia besandola intensamente. Hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-No puedo permanecer lejos de ti- le decia mientras la sujetaba- necesito tenerte cerca. Ella logro liberarse, corrio bajo la lluvia, pero el la atrapo nuevamente, cayeron al pasto, Terry no perdio el tiempo y atrapo su boca, Candy ya no podía resistir, su cuerpo comenzó a ceder, él se dio cuenta y sin dudarlo acaricio su cuerpo, beso su lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, sus cuerpos estaban empapados El corazón de Candy latia al máximo, sus manos cobraron vida y rodearon a Terry. Él sonrío y la beso nuevamente, esta vez ella le respondío. Por instantes se dejo llevar, pero de pronto como si saliera de un trance, se separo abruptamente de él. Se puso de pie, él hizo lo mismo, estaban ahi frente a frente bajo la lluvia.

-No puedo- Dijo Candy en un murmullo - ¡No puedo, jugar esto!-Grito-¡no puedo estar disponible, cada que a ti se te antoje!

-Te amo- Trato de tocarla

Ella camino hacia atras rechazandolo -¡Pero estas casado!- La lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia- Vete, vete con ella, desahogate con ella. Yo no soy tu juguete, para que vengas a buscarme cada vez que te aburras.

-No eres mi juguete, tu eres la mujer de mi vida

-¿Si?, pero la elegiste a ella, quedate con ella y ¡dejame seguir con mi vida!

-No puedo, no quiero - la acerco nuevamente a él- Tu me sigues amando,Tus besos, tu cuerpo me pertenecen. Te amo- le decia al oido

Candy se separo de él- ¿por que eres tan egosita?, ¿Por que no puedes entender que mi vida no gira entorno a ti? Yo continue con mi vida. Voy a casarme con Michael.

-¡No!, no voy a permirtirlo

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- Comenzo a alejarse- la detuvo del brazo

-Te aseguro que lo sientes por él no es amor

-Te equivocas, Michael me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor. Un amor limpio, sin traiciones sin ausencias. Algo que tu no conoces.

Al escuchar esto útimo Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy realmente sentia algo por el doctor.

-Realmente lo ama- se repetia mientras ella se alejaba. Corrio tras ella y la detuvo como esa noche en el hospital. La rodeo con sus brazos.

-Dejame ir Terry...olvidate de mi...- suplicaba mientras la lluvia se confundía con sus lagrimas.

-¡No quiero!-La apretaba con mas fuerzas- Te amo tanto- le decía al oido

-Entonces dejame ser feliz- Al decir esta frase, los brazos de Terry la liberaron

Candy se dio la media vuelta y quedo frente a él, su respiración estaba agitada. La lluvia era intensa, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. El tenia la mirada inmensamente triste y ella no podia distinguir todo lo que sentia en esos momentos. Se quedaron ahí frente a frente durante algunos minutos.

-Te perdi...ahora lo entiendo- Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero la lluvia no permitia que ella se diera cuenta - Quiero que seas feliz, supongo que este es un adios definitivo.

El corazón de Candy latia rapidamente.-Si,- es lo único que logro pronunciar

-Es lo mejor para ti- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- Adios Pecosa - fue último que Candy escucho.

Ella se quedo ahí, viendo como cada vez él se alejaba mas hasta desaparecer en la noche.

Continuara...


End file.
